Slave to None
by ZoneFics
Summary: AU Fic. Taken at a young age, Konoka has known nothing but the harsh life of a slave, until she was bought by an unlikely Master. Slowly, Konoka begins to piece apart her broken life, bit by bit, discovering something more in the process.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me

Copyrighting not intended

* * *

Eyes scanned the room nervously, the young girl twitching where she stood. A sharp smack to her thighs was her only signal to keep still. She grimaced, having been standing for a good couple of hours, clad in nothing but a thin set of underwear, barely concealing her well endowed form. The heavy collar around her wrist and ankles weighed her down, but she forced herself to keep standing, lest she was beaten once more. A clawed hand reach out to touch her, she whimpered, afraid.

"Hey!" A scratchy voice yelled, smacking the hand away. "No touching the goods"

The fox demon grumbled, muttered curses as he left, but not before giving the girl one last look that sent chills down her spine. Eyes downcast, she stood there as the crowd walked past, leering at her, their gaze radiating lust. She was sightly grateful for her captor, a rat-like demon that scared off anyone that tried to lay their hands upon her, yet she hated him for putting her in the situation she was in.

Looking around, she saw many humans and demons in the same position as herself. Some were younger than she was, and she couldn't help but feel a tinge of disgust at anyone who would put a child up for such horrible pleasures. She could hear the cries of those that had been bought, watching as their new masters dragged them away fr=or whatever tortures they had in store for their newly-purchased slaves

"She's unmarked and untrained? You better not be messing with me." a smooth voice drifted to her ears.

Tearing her eyes from the rest of the slaves, the girl spotted the owner of the voice. A mask obscured any defining detail, but the girl could tell the speaker was female, judging from her voice, her exquisite looking dress and her petite form told the girl that she was young, but looks could be deceiving, especially in this part of the realm.

"Of course! Ojou-sama" The slaver dropped into a sickeningly sweet tone, clearly sucking up to the lady. "Only the best for you."

The masked lady circled the pedestal the slave girl was on, eyeing her up and down, giving the scantily clad girl the shivers. "Koutarou."

A young boy stepped out from the shadows, his dark eyes matching his long dark hair. Around his neck was a collar, a symbol of his slavery, yet he was dressed impeccably, extremely unusual for a slave. He must have garnered enough loyalty to gain such a prestigious looking position. The boy named Koutarou stepped forth, his features wolfish, giving away his heritage as a demon. Sniffing, he moved closer to the girl standing on the pedestal, circling her.

"She's good." he spoke before retreating once more

"Ojou-sama, must you always bring him here?" the rat demon stammered, throwing nervous glances at the wolfboy lurking in the shadows "You know I always give you the highest quality goods."

"Rule one, DON'T trust anyone from this part of town, especially the slavers market." the lady whispered near his ear, sending the slaver into trembles."Tell me, are you hiding something?"

"Hiding? No... Of course not!" he stammered nervously, twiddling his thumbs.

A sharp glare scared him into submission. Whoever this lady was, she must have quite a reputation to garner obedience with just one glare.

"She's cursed, Ojou-sama. Her past few masters have all been killed as they tried to mark her. That is why she has not been marked or trained."

"That explains the price tag" The lady scoffed, finally knowing the reason for the ridiculously low price on an unmarked slave "Cursed or not, we'll take her."

"What?! Ojou-sama!?" the slaver cried out "She's cursed!"

"And you want her off your hands, don't you?"

When the slaver kept silent, she continued, as though reading his mind "Don't worry, keep bringing me the best goods and you'll see me and my money once again."

Koutarou threw a heavy sack towards the slaver before looking at the girl, grabbing her chains" Come."

Meekly, the girl stepped off the pedestal, the light that had been shining on her going out, indicating a completed transaction. She now belonged to this lady, whoever she was. She was led to a long limousine, obediently following the lady inside, the wolf boy behind her. She sat quietly, like she had learnt during her years as a slave. A loud yawn caught her attention, and she turned to see the wolf boy curling up on the limo seat, a tail popping out from his pants twitching lazily. Confused at his appalling behavior, she looked back at her new master, who gazed back at her, ignoring her sleeping wolf boy. The boy must be special if he was allowed to behave in such a manner.

"What's your name?"

The girl was confused. Masters assigned their slaves names. Each time she had been bought, she had been given a new name. She had lost track of the last name she had been called.

"Your birth name. Not the stupid ones given by you previous masters."

She kept silent, wondering if she should speak. Feeling her master's eyes on her, she spoke softly "Konoka. Konoe Konoka."

"Konoe? Hah, he did mention you were a royal." The lady laughed, the sound of her laughter surprisingly soothing to her ears "Well Konoka, you better get some rest. We have a long journey ahead of us."

Konoka nodded, but knew she was far from sleepy. She had been thrust into yet another household, and she wondered how harsh her new master would be. Her previous encounters weren't pleasant, and Konoka hated thinking about it. Instead, she stared out the windows of the limo, watching the trees and mountains fly by, lamenting the fact that she would never be free.

Konoka didn't know when she fell asleep, but when she woke, she found herself lying on something incredibly soft. It felt like she was sinking deep into whatever it was. She hadn't felt something so comforting in so long. Which is why she pushed herself up quickly, trying to figure out if she was undergoing some new form of torture. Maybe while she was enjoying it, her new master would destroy that feeling by mercilessly shocking her, or throwing scalding water at her.

To her surprise, all she saw was a normal looking room. Eyes widened. She was in a room, in a bed. Completed with windows and a table and a closet. This had to be a dream.

"Oh..you're awake!" a voice called out to her "You must have been tired! You've been asleep for 2 days!"

Konoka jumped, eyes wide with fear at the foreign voice "Don't worry! We're not here to hurt you! Please calm down!"

Her eyes fell upon a small figure, two in fact, two figures that look extremely similar. Their bright pink hair was tied up in ponytails and they were dressed similarly. For a moment Konoka thought they were a part of the master's family, until she saw their collars. Strange. It had been twice she had seen slaves wearing outfits fit for a well-to-do household. Something did not add up.

"Konoka-san right? I'm Fumika" one of them spoke

"I'm Fuka" the other added in a eerily similar voice "We're glad to see you're awake."

Konoka squirmed under their gaze, frowning. No one had called her using a suffix or by her birth name for many years. It was unsettling.

"Setsuna-sama wishes for you to take a bath before you meet her." Fumika spoke, holding out a set of linen. "The bath is all ready for you"

"Change out of the robes and into this" Fuka pushed a stack of clothes into the stunned girl's hand "The bathroom is just over there."

It was then Konoka realized that she was no longer clad in her underwear, but instead sported a clean robe over her revealing garments. Confused, she stared at the twins blankly, and had to be dragged into the bathroom by the two. Thankfully, they left her alone, telling her that they'll be outside. Konoka took off the robe, shuddering as the cool air hit her bare skin after being so snug in the robe for some time. She peeled off the dirty garments, tossing them in the bin as instructed by the twins.

She hesitated to step into the bath water, afraid that it was a trap. Slowly, she lowered herself into the water, hissing as the warm water came in contact with her bruises and cuts. The feeling soon changed into one of relaxation, the warm water soothing the girl into a trance. It didn't last long, the chattering voices of Fuka and Fumika shaking Konoka from her trance. She momentarily panicked, hurriedly scrubbing herself as clean as she possibly could as quickly as possible, jumping out of the bath. She had taken too long. Her master would not be pleased.

As if she wasn't in enough trouble, her foot caught on the edge, and she fell crashing to the ground noisily.

"Konoka-san?" Fumika called worriedly from outside "Are you alright?"

Dazed, Konoka felt tears well up in her eyes. She had done it. She was going to be punished for taking too long and causing a ruckus. Painfully memories replayed in her mind as she she began to tear up. Ignoring her state of undress, she huddled into a corner, burying her face in her hands, awaiting the cold harsh grip that would drag her to the dungeons.

"Fuka, Fumika, what is going on here." a familiar voice cut in

Konoka tensed. It was her new master. Shaking, she tried to shrink further into a corner, hot tears still flowing. She heard the door open with a slam and she jumped, trembling at what was to come next. With all sorts of thoughts in her mind, Konoka freaked out when she felt hands touching her, trying to push them away.

"Hey.. Hey...Shhhh It's okay. It's okay"

A warm feeling enveloped her as she felt the familiar feeling of the robe being draped around her. Two hands coaxed her into an embrace, which she fought violently, but soon gave in, clinging onto the figure's shirt like a lifeline. They sat there for a moment as Konoka continued to sob into whoever was holding her, and for a short moment felt safe. When she had calmed down, she felt herself being lifted up, her eyes closed tightly. Konoka felt the dip of a mattress below her body and bit her lip, all sort of cruel outcomes playing in her mind.

"Fuka, Fumika. Leave us." her master spoke

The twins left quickly without protest, shutting the door behind them. Konoka shuddered, afraid.

"Konoka. Look at me." her master spoke softly, pulling back from her.

Afraid of being disobedient, Konoka lifted her head, tear tracks running down her cheeks as she looked at her master.

Bright worried eyes stared back at her, the dark hair framing the young face that was smiling at her, no longer hidden by the mask. It took a while for Konoka to recognise her, for she looked not much older than Konoka was "Hey. I'm not going to hurt you."

Konoka whimpered slightly, not believing a word. Her master sighed, running her slender fingers through her dark locks. "Konoka, my name is Sakurazaki Setsuna. You're in my mansion."

"You're my new master" Konoka croaked out before bursting into tears "Please don't punish me. I'm sorry. I promise I'll do better. Please don't hurt me... Please..."

"Listen, I'm not going to hurt you, honest" Setsuna spoke, grabbing the frantic girl by her shoulders. "Look, I know things are confusing for you right now, but trust me, I would never hurt you."

Stifling her cries, Konoka stared back at her, eyes wide with confusion.

"Can you trust me. Please." Setsuna smiled gently.

Searching her eyes for signs of malice or deceit, Konoka found none, and hesitantly, she nodded.

"Look, why don't you go finish up your bath and I'll explain things afterwards alright?"

Konoka nodded dumbly, following Setsuna into the bathroom. "Take as long as you need to Konoka. It's probably been a while since you had a bath."

"I..I can't." Konoka mumbled, shaking "Too much time gets you punished."

Setsuna shook her head "Not here. I'm not like your previous masters. Please, take as long as you need to, I'll be right outside."

As Setsuna left, Konoka hesitantly stripped herself of the robes once more, entering the bath again. Slowly, she began to scrub whatever dirt was left on her person, wincing each time her hand rubbed a sore spot on her body. It wasn't long before she was done, her first scrubbing had gotten rid of much of the dirt, but had left her skin red and raw from her frantic attempts to get out quickly. She rinsed off her brown hair, smiling lightly at the lack of grime and dirt.

She picked up the outfit Fuka had given her. It looked like a maid's outfit, but had a more casual feel to it instead of the obligatory servant feel that usually came with a similar outfit. Pulling it on, she saw that it fit her nicely, loose enough for her to grow into healthily, as though it was made just for her. She pulled on the stockings and slipped her feet into the shoes. For the first time in a long time, Konoka saw herself in a mirror, not dressed in rags and covering in dirt, but dressed in clean clothes. Brushing her hair quickly, she stepped out meekly, facing Setsuna as she stood up from the chair she was on.

Now that Konoka wasn't freaking out, she got a good look at the girl that was her new master. Her dark hair was tied up in a side ponytail, the tip just brushing her upper back. Instead of the dress she had worn at the slave market, Setsuna was dressed in a crisp long sleeved shirt and vest coupled with a loose tie. Chains adorned the dark vest, shining brightly under the light. Her pleated skirt ended mid thigh, it too had a chain adorning the left side. Long socks covered her legs, quickly disappearing into boots. She turned red when she saw the damp spot near Setsuna's shoulder, wrinkles mirroring it position on the other side, but the other girl didn't seem to mind.

"Enjoyed your bath?" Setsuna asked with yet another smile, eyes twinkling merrily

Konoka nodded, still distrustful of a lot of things, but grateful for the bath.

"Are you hungry?"

A sharp growl echoed through the room, Konoka turned beet red. She hadn't eaten anything decent in a long while and her last meal was 2 days ago, no wonder her stomach betrayed her at the sound of food.

"Let's go grab something to eat. We'll talk along the way."

Konoka automatically paced herself behind Setsuna as they walked out into the hallway. Setsuna frowned lightly, but said nothing of the girl's behavior, knowing it was the result of many years as a slave.

"How old are you?" Setsuna asked, starting with an easy question.

"I turned 17 last month..i think" Konoka replied quietly.

Setsuna raised an eyebrow at her uncertainty but pressed no further "How long have you been in the system?"

The brown-haired girl thought for a moment, chewing slightly on her lower lip "I was taken when I was 6."

Setsuna stopped short, turning back to her, face twisted in disgust that she was taken at such a young age. The young lady turned back quickly, continuing on. They soon reached the dining room, a long extravagant table sitting in the middle of the room. Setsuna took her place at the head of the table, Fuka and Fumika fussing over her. Konoka stood where she was, unsure of what to do. She had never been allowed into a dining room of any sort, always locked away in a small room or somewhere similar.

"Come on! Don't be shy!" Fuka pulled Konoka over to a chair next to Setsuna, seating her next to the girl.

Konoka stared down at the pristine set of cutlery before her, eyes widening further when a steaming plate of food and a glass of water was set right in front of her. The aroma on its own was mouth-watering enough. It was a simple dish of rice and curry, a bowl of soup on the side. The meat and potatoes seemingly calling out of her from the plate, tempting her. It had been so long since she had eaten a proper meal. Usually she was given stale bread and water for her meals, or if her masters were generous, a lukewarm bowl of gruel that tasted downright disgusting, but much more filling than the bread. She felt the sting in her eyes as she continued to stare at her plate, praying that it wasn't a dream, and that it wouldn't disappear when she touched it. She has had too many dreams like that, and she was afraid.

"What's the matter?" Setsuna's voice snapped her out of her daydream. "Don't like curry?"

"No!" Konoka shook her head fervently "It's just... I haven't eaten something like this in so long, I don't want it to ...disappear."

Konoka turned slightly red, embarrassed by her ridiculous reasoning. Setsuna smiled warmly, placing the cutlery into her shaking hands "Eat. There's more where that came from."

Hesitantly, Konoka dipped her spoon into the food, watching as the curry pooled in the cavity of her spoon, covering the white rice with a golden brown glaze. Lifting the spoon to her lips, Konoka took a slow bite. An explosion of flavor attacked her taste buds, filling her senses with something she hadn't felt in a long time. Tears welled up in her eyes as she hurriedly scarfed down her food hungrily. Setsuna paid no heed to her reaction, calmly eating from her plate.

"I'll show you around the mansion later" Setsuna spoke "I'll introduce you to the others when we see them as well."

Nodding quietly, Konoka finished her meal, cleaning the plate of every last bit of food. She watched as Setsuna finished off her meal as well, hurriedly averting her eyes whenever Setsuna looked in her direction. A shadow dropped down from the ceiling, startling her. The female ninja, leaned down near Setsuna's ear, murmuring quiet words that Konoka couldn't hear, handing the girl a file before disappearing as quick as she had appeared. Setsuna flipped open the file, eyes sparkling with the slight hint of intrigue.

Konoka took fleeting glances at the file in Setsuna's hands, but she did not raise any questions. She just sat there quietly until the sound of Setsuna snapping the file shut caught her attention once more.

"Sorry about that." Setsuna smiled lightly "Lots to do."

Not knowing how she should respond, Konoka nodded, avoiding eye contact. She watched quietly as Setsuna's expression went from intrigued to a frown to a light smirk. Konoka wondered what could possibly elicit such a vast array of emotion from her new master. She had never really seen anything other than a frown and lust from her previous masters, making her current master extremely different, which made Konoka nervous. If Setsuna was as every bit cruel as her previous masters, she would at least know what to expect, but this girl was a complete mystery to the young slave.

"Interested?" Setsuna looked overly, a quirky smile on her lips

Konoka shook her head, her face red from embarrassment at being caught staring.

"Know how to read?"

Again, Konoka shook her head, this time much slower. She barely knew enough to read, never receiving any form of education since she had been put into the system. She never had the chance to learn, always busy serving her less than satisfied masters.

"Come. Follow me."

Setsuna snapped the file in her hand shut, standing up from her seat. Hastily, Konoka got up as well, almost tripping on the legs of the chair. She followed Setsuna out into the corridors, the sunlight filtering through the massive windows along the walls, lighting up the interior of the mansion. It wasn't long before they stopped in front of a set of heavy oak doors. They creaked as Setsuna pushed them open, a musty smell hitting Konoka's senses. Crinkling her nose at the smell, Konoka followed Setsuna into the room.

Shelves of books towered over them, and Konoka shuddered every so slightly. She had bad memories associated with books, each one worst than the last. Setsuna set her file on the long wooden table near them, looking around the library.

"Nodoka? Yue?" Setsuna called out, scanning the massive room

There was a small squeak, followed by the sound of something hitting the floor with a thump, then the sound of books clattering the the ground. Konoka watched as Setsuna raised an eyebrow, amused. She followed her gaze to a nearby bookshelf, a small figure timidly emerging from behind.

"Se..Setsuna-sama! Gomenasai! H...How can I help you" the short girl stuttered over her words, shaking nervously.

She sported short purple hair and was dressed similarly to Konoka. Her nervous body language did little to ease Konoka's own fears, instead it only served to cause her more anxiety. Her eyes darted back and forth nervously, peeking out from under her long bangs that partially covered her eyes. She clutched a large book in her hands like it was the most precious thing in the world.

"Nodoka! Are you alright?! What happened!"

Another figure darted out from the opposite direction, long purple hair dancing in the wind. As it stopped near the nervous girl, Konoka realized it was another female, long purple hair reaching her thighs, a worried look on her face. It was clear that the newcomer carried herself with much more confidence and seemed to be in charge of the place.

"AH.. Setsuna-sama! What bring you here today? Another book perhaps?"

"No. Not today." Setsuna shook her head with an amused smile "I want you to help Konoka here with reading and writing."

"Eh?!" Konoka squeaked, eyes widening in surprise

"Konoka? Oh! You're the new girl Setsuna-sama brought it." the long haired girl eyed her up and down "I'm Ayase Yue. And she's Miyazaki Nodoka. Nice to meet you!"

Konoka merely bowed in return, still slightly in disbelief. She still had many doubts regarding her new environment. Confused over the vast difference between this household and the last. Granted she had only been here a couple hours, but being treated so normally was causing her much anxiety. Coupled with the fact that she learned the hard way to never touch books, Konoka was more than hesitant. She didn't trust anyone, not yet.

"Konoka! Are you listening to me?"

Snapping her head up, Konoka jolted from her thoughts, her face turning beet red "Gomenasai."

"Are you feeling alright?" Setsuna questioned quietly, searching for signs of illness

"No. I...I" Konoka stuttered, shaking her head, panicking slightly

"Everything will be fine okay?" Setsuna smiled "You're in good hands. Just calm down. Yue's not going to hurt you."

Quietly, Konoka nodded, taking deep breaths to recover. Setsuna smiled, guiding her over to the table and seating her down. As Setsuna moved away, Konoka unconsciously stopped her, fingers wrapping around Setsuna's wrist. Momentarily shocked by her actions, Konoka froze, unmoving. She retracted her hand in a flash, putting it in her lap. Setsuna moved closer, kneeling down by her side, sighing lightly as Konoka shook her head, eyes squeezed shut in fear. Shouts and yells filled her mind, drowning out everything else. The harsh sounds of a whip rang through her ears and Konoka almost felt the pain radiating through her body.

"Konoka. I need you to trust Yue okay?" Setsuna coaxed gently, thumb gently running over the back of Konoka's hand.

The brown-haired girl merely withdrew into herself further, shaking, tears falling down her cheeks. It was clear that something had triggered Konoka's breakdown, and it was bad. Setsuna swore under her breath, running a hand through her hair as she realized everything was probably moving too fast for Konoka to properly process. She had yet to digest the fact that she was in a different household ran by different rules and here Setsuna was pushing her into a situation that she didn't seem to want to be in.

Any other master would have left it at that. Ordered Konoka to behave and walk out, and Konoka was waiting for just that. She didn't know what came over her when her hand shot out to grab Setsuna. It was a mistake, and Konoka had panicked, sinking deeper into her flashback.

"I'm sorry. Please stop. It hurts." Konoka whimpered, stuck in her memories, her hands shielding her face as her body curled up instinctively "I won't do it anymore. Don't hit me anymore."

"Yue. Nodoka. I'm sorry." Setsuna apologized, glancing over at the two librarians.

"No worries. We've all been through the same thing" surprisingly, it was Nodoka who spoke, and Yue gave an agreeing nod from her side. "I think she only trusts you, Setsuna-sama."

Giving them another apologetic look, Setsuna lifted Konoka into her arms, effortlessly carrying the shaking girl out the doors. Konoka was malnourished and underweight, making it easier for Setsuna to carry her. Konoka shook, hands grasping onto Setsuna's shirt, her whimpers steadily getting louder. Pushing the door to Konoka's room open, Setsuna gently set the girl down on the bed. However, Konoka refused to let go, still shaking and crying, stuck in her mind.

"Konoka. It's okay. He can't hurt you anymore." Setsuna whispered gently, rubbing circles on the girl's back.

She sat there for a good half hour, whispering comforting words to the distraught girl in her arms, trying to shake her from whatever she was seeing. Konoka must have been pretty deep in, for she was unresponsive to everything. Setsuna was beginning to worry that Konoka would never snap out of it.

"Setsuna-sama?" A quiet voice sniffled in confusion

"K..Konoka!" Setsuna looked down to see red puffy eyes staring back at her "Are you alright? I think you were remembering something bad."

"I'm sorry." Konoka whispered, trying to push herself upright, but failing

"There's nothing to apologize for. Everyone here has gone through something similar." Setsuna got up, laying Konoka onto the bed. "I should apologize for moving so quickly. I didn't realized it was have such an adverse effect on you."

Konoka opened her mouth to protest, but was silenced by Setsuna. "Rest up. I'll check on you later."

Tiredly, Konoka shook her head, afraid. "Don't worry. We'll protect you."

"Don't go." Konoka whispered quietly lowering her eyes, but her body remained tense.

Setsuna nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed. It wasn't long before Konoka nodded off, her hand loosely gripping Setsuna's. Pulling her hand away gently, Setsuna left the room quietly, careful not to wake the sleeping girl.

"You shouldn't get too close to her." a shadow appeared next to her as she shut the door.

"Kaede. I'm treating her no different than the others that I take off the market, no different from the way I treated you when you came in to this household."

The ninja shifted slightly, pressing her lips together with a slight frown. "You'll be hurt."

"You and I both know what it's like to be saved from a nightmare." Setsuna turned to face the taller girl, tilting her head upwards to look at her face "It takes time, and trust. Things that they have been deprived of, things that they have learnt to fear. I want to give them that. I want them to be able to live without constantly fearing everything."

"Why you?" Kaede retorted, a slight hint of anger in her tone "Why don't you ever leave it to Fuka and Fumika, or any of the others here. We're here to help them too."

"I am the master of this mansion." Setsuna replied slowly but firmly, taking a breath "They have to know that they don't have to fear me."

"I don't want you to get hurt." Kaede dropped into a soft tone, resting a hand on Setsuna's shoulder

Placing her hand over Kaede's, Setsuna smiled "I need to do this myself. It..It helps."

Kaede dropped her hand, a soft sigh on her lips, moving in for a gentle hug "Don't get too involved, for your own sake."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me

Copyrighting not intended

* * *

Sitting quietly in the dark, Konoka pulled the covers around herself tightly. She had woken up from a terrible nightmare and hadn't been able to fall back asleep. Since then she had been contemplating her situation, sorting out facts in her mind. She had been bought by a girl who seemed terribly nice, and from her past, most would think that it was a step up, but it wasn't. In fact, Konoka felt even more confused and fearful at her current household.

'I can trust her...can't I' Konoka thought, squeezing her eyes shut.

Setsuna's face formed in her mind, the dark hair framing the bright eyes filled with concern. Shaking the image away, Konoka went back to her thoughts. Everything around her seemed to suggest that Setsuna was telling the truth, but a part of Konoka remained suspicious, perceiving every little thing as a potential threat. It was that little voice in her head that told her otherwise, trying to convince her that everything was an act, and Konoka found herself believing it more and more as time passed

She let out a shaky sigh, wiping the cold sweat off her brow. Konoka barely remembered what happened during her breakdown, the memories overwritten by the harsh images from her flashback and the lingering fear. However, she did remember feeling something different, like a weight had been momentarily lifted off her chest just before she awoke in her bed. Konoka sighed, rubbing her arms, trying to remember that feeling. Maybe things aren't all what they seem. Finally, Konoka slipped off the bed, gasping slightly as she felt the cold marble beneath her feet. Grabbing the soft robe draped over the chair, Konoka slipped it over her shoulders, trying to smooth out the wrinkles in her outfit the best she could.

Quietly, she pulled opened the door, squinting as her eyes adjusted to the bright light once more. When she could finally see, Konoka left the room, quietly moving down the corridor. She had no idea where she was headed too, but her body just moved. She found herself back in the dining room, the sunlight just breaking through the clouds. Konoka let her finger trail over the windowsill, gazing out the window. There was the outline of the mountains in the distance, obscured by a light grey fog, bright green hills settled between the house and the mountains. It was so serene, so peaceful.

"K..Konoka-san?"

Jumping, Konoka whirled around, hand pressed on her heart, spotting Yue walking in, a book clutched in her hands

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Yue enquired, inching closer hesitantly "What are you doing up so early?"

Konoka shrugged, keeping her back pressed against the windowsill, watching Yue make her way to the table, the short girl almost heaving a sigh as she set the book down on the table.

"You mind if I sit here?" Yue asked quietly. When she saw Konoka shrug once more, she sat down, gingerly opening the book.

Konoka watched curiously as Yue slipped through the yellowed pages, dust flying with each movement she made.

"Would you like to join me?" Yue looked up from the book, feeling Konoka's watchful gaze

"I don't know how to read" Konoka turned red with embarrassment, wrapping the robe tighter around her body.

"I could teach you if you like." Yue offered, a smile gracing her features

"Really?" Konoka didn't want to sound too excited, but it was a chance to catch up on something she had been missing out on. She took a quick glance at the book Yue was holding and shuddered "No..No books." she added quickly

"Right. No books." Yue nodded, closing the thick book on the table. She remembered what happened yesterday, and she was not willing to see a repeat event. "Give me a minute."

Yue slipped out of the dining room, returning shortly with a stack of cards in hand. "Flashcards" She showed them to Konoka. "No books."

"No books." Konoka repeated to herself as she moved slowly towards the table.

By the time she sat down, Yue had already spread a decent amount of cards on the table, each one having a different word on it. "I'm not sure how much you know, so let's start by taking out words you know."

Konoka scanned the cards on the table. She reached for the first card, Come. Then the next card, Car. Konoka stared hesitantly at the cards, picking them out slowly, contemplating if she knew the words. She stared at the handful of cards that she had picked out, not much. Shyly, she handed them to Yue, who looked at them with a contemplative eye.

"We have a lot to work on." She commented, flipping through the cards, which were mostly one or two syllable words. "You remember your alphabets and phonetics?" When Konoka nodded slightly, Yue picked a card off the table. "Try to read that."

Staring at the card, Konoka tried to recall her alphabets "S.. Sii P..Peee Ooo Ne? Sipeoone?"

"Close. Try changing the p to a pu sound"

"Sipuoone" Konoka reread the card, then it clicked "Spoon!"

"That's right!" Yue smiled, flipping the card over to reveal the correct pronunciation, meaning and an image of the object. She set the card in a separate pile, and picked out another one "Here, try this."

"Ke..ha...ah...iii..re" Konoka slowly translated each alphabet to it respective phonetical sound, trying to find a match to a word she had heard before

"Right here," Yue pointed to the front of the word "It's spelt C H. when read together, they produce a TCH sound."

"Tch?" Konoka fumbled with the new sound, testing it out on her tongue "Tch..Tch Tch..ah...ii...re. Chair?"

She beamed when Yue nodded again, excitedly placing the card into the learned pile. They continued like this for a while, and soon Konoka found herself eagerly looking forward to the next card, her pile growing with each new word, as did her confidence with Yue.

"No No not Cha-oohs" Yue giggled madly "Kay-os. Chaos. Its pronounced Kay-os"

"But its spelt Cha-oohs" Konoka pointed out. "Who came out with such a weird pronunciation anyway"

"I was wondering what all the giggling was about"

"Mana-san!" Yue greeted the tall stranger "Gomen, were we being too noisy?"

Konoka fell silent, suspiciously eyeing the new stranger. Her skin was a tanned brown, long dark hair falling past her shoulders down to her lower back. She was dressed in a simple dark undershirt with a army green jacket thrown over. She sported a pair of dark jean shorts and knee high boots. She had two pistol holders, one attached to each hip, as well as a large sniper rifle strapped to her back. Needless to say, she was more than intimidating.

"No." she responded quietly, not as all what Konoka expected from the soldier "I was just making sure nothing is wrong."

"Ah. Mana-san, this is Konoe Konoka." Yue stood up, introducing the girl next to her "Konoka, that's Tatsumiya Mana-san. She's head of security along side Kaede-san."

Mana bowed curtly "I need to return to my patrols. If anything seems odd please let me know."

"Okay!" Yue nodded brightly, waving to Mana as she left the room. "Don't worry. Mana-san looks scary because she needs to protect us. She's actually really nice." Yue added when she saw that Konoka was staring at the floor quietly. "Shall we continue."

Konoka shook her head. Mana's appearance had scared the excitement out of her. Now, the fear and uncertainty had settled back in. Yue frowned lightly, but knew when to back off. "Hungry?"

Shifting slightly, Konoka nodded, not making eye contact. Yue patted her on the shoulder "I'll be back in a while with something."

Konoka eyed the stack of cards on the table, slowly lifting her hand and dragging it off the table. She dipped her head slightly as she reread the words she had picked up, her mouth turning down slightly as she forgot how to read them. She blinked slowly as she read each word, as though she was taking pictures with each blink. She looked up when Yue walked back in with a sandwich in hand, a cup of thick brownish liquid in the other.

"Here. It's simple, but it'll do." Yue left, returning with her own set, settling herself down and munching on her food.

Eyeing the sandwich carefully, Konoka peeled off the top layer of bread, coming face to face with a stack on mish-mashed ingredients. She spotted lettuce, a pinkish slab and cheese. She stared at the pink mash quietly, her head tilting slightly in an attempt to decipher what it was.

"Ham and cheese." Yue swallowed the food in her mouth to answer "It's edible. See?" She peeled back the top layer of her own piece, revealing the same ingredients.

Reassured, Konoka lifted the items and took a hesitant bite. It wasn't as bad as she had imagined, the ham providing a salty hint to the otherwise plain bread. She ate quietly, but her eyes kept darting to the suspicious mud-coloured liquid in the cup.

"Hot chocolate." Yue explained, spotting Konoka's odd behavior "It's real good. It's sweet."

Not wanting Yue to feel bad, Konoka pulled the cup closer to her, but did not attempt to drink it, yet. She finished her sandwich, then continued to stare at the cup, as though trying to convince herself to try it. Finally, much to Yue's delight, Konoka lifted the cup to her lips and took a small sip. She pulled back quickly, staring at cup once more, this time her eyes curious. Konoka took a another sip, more daring this time, and Yue couldn't stop herself from smiling when a bright smile formed itself on Konoka's face.

"Told you it was good!" Yue laughed "You've never had it before?"

Konoka shook her head, eagerly taking another mouthful of the sweet concoction. The clock chose to chime at that moment, catching the attention of the bookworm. Taking a hurried glance at the clock, Yue nearly knocked her cup over in an attempt to leave.

"Sorry!" Yue apologized quickly, yelling as she ran out the door "I need to finish up a report for Setsuna-sama before she leaves. When you're done just bring them to the kitchen!"

Konoka barely had time to wave before Yue disappeared round the corner. She turned her gazed back to the table, still covered in various flashcards. Konoka looked around, and quickly drained her cup, standing up to gather the cards together, setting them into a nice pile. She hesitated for a moment, contemplating. Reaching out to grab the stack, Konoka slipped them into her dress pocket before making her way quietly to the kitchen. Only, she had no idea where the kitchen was.

Quickly, the brown haired girl thought back to Yue. She had barely taken any time when she got the sandwiches, meaning the kitchen was fairly close. Konoka started to peek into the rooms near the dining room, finally finding the kitchen a couple of doors down. She slipped into the kitchen quietly, taking time to admire the large pristine kitchen.

It was empty, something Konoka was thankful for. She left the plate and the cup near the sink, doubling back to wash them thoroughly, spending time to find their proper storage locations. She had never needed to wash dishes, but felt the need to keep everything neat and tidy. She left the kitchen, wandering down the corridors, pulling out the cards to read as she did.

* * *

This became a routine over the next few days. Konoka would wake from an exceptionally bad nightmare, and she would make her way to the dining area where Yue would find her, occasionally joined by Nodoka. They would eat breakfast together before they went through the flashcards. In a few days, Konoka had picked up an astonishing amount of words. She had also began to enjoy the company of the two girls, no longer feeling wary of them, becoming much more confident and open in the mornings while they were together.

While it took her a while, Konoka had gotten used to seeing Mana patrolling around, the taller girl acknowledging her presence with a curt nod before continuing on her way. Mana was like a silent protector, and though Konoka was cautious at first, she soon relaxed, no longer tensing up when Mana showed up. Curiously, she had not seen Setsuna for the past couple days. Normally, new slaves are watched by their masters the first few days to make sure they keep in line. However, since being carried back to her room on the first day, Konoka had not even caught a glimpse of the young master.

"Konoka." Yue's voice shook her from her thoughts "You okay?"

"Yeah.. Just thinking." Konoka replied quietly, bring her gaze back to the cards on the table.

"Well, let's move on -"

"Yue. Nodoka." Mana's voice cut in sharply, startling the trio "Get ready the kit. Setsuna-sama will arrive at any moment."

Eyes wide, Yue and Nodoka nodded quickly, the two clearly rattled. "Konoka, sorry. We'll have to cut this short. Nodoka, take Konoka with you. I'll clear up and join you guys later."

Nodoka nodded, silently gesturing for Konoka to follow her. Not asking questions, Konoka just followed. They hurried down a flight of steps after winding through the corridors, ending up in a place that looked like a storage room.

"Hold this please." Nodoka pushed a box like object into Konoka's arms as she continued to pull out items.

"First aid kit?" Konoka recognized the iconic white cross emblazoned on the front of the faded red box, curiously filling her features "What do we need this for? Is Setsuna-sama hurt?"

Nodoka stopped rummaging, turning back to face Konoka nervously "Probably. Mana never tells us to get the kit if Setsuna-sama isn't hurt."

"Does this happen often?" Konoka pressed on, watching Nodoka double check the items in the box she held "It looks like Yue-san and you both know what to do."

"It happens more often than we'd like" Nodoka answered truthfully, stuffing a clean cloth into the bag, tossing out the old one. She shook the glass bottle she fished out, turning back to the shelves to grab a new one "It's usually not that bad, but sometimes things get a little out of hand." Nodoka whispered out the last part.

Closing the box, Nodoka grabbed it from Konoka and the two left the room. Nodoka brought Konoka to the front door, setting the box down on the table in the lounge near the entrance. She stood around fidgeting slightly, returning to the bag to count its contents. The sounds of a vehicle pulling up reached their ears, the door unlocking. Yue walked in, a grim look on her face.

"Yue-chan?" Nodoka asked hesitantly, not like the expression Yue sported.

Saying nothing, Yue pulled out a smaller box from the kit. Nodoka gasped, clearly knowing its contents. Konoka never had the time to see the inside of the tiny box, the sight of Setsuna walking in catching her attention.

"Setsuna-sama!" Nodoka moved over quickly, guiding her to the couch where she sat down "You're bleeding!"

Setsuna grimaced as Nodoka pressed a cloth to her split lip, wiping the blood away as she removed the mask sitting on Setsuna's face. Yue busied herself with unwrapping the bloody bandage around Setsuna's left forearm, her face twisting into a pained wince as she laid eyes on the wound.

"Konoka, could you pass me that box?" Yue pointed to the box she had just pulled out, carefully cleaning the blood away from the wound. "And a cloth and a the bottle of alcohol from the kit"

"Hold her arm would you?" Yue passed Setsuna's arm to Konoka once she had the items she needed

Gently, Konoka held the wounded limb, being careful not to touch the laceration. It was long and deep, splitting the flesh from elbow to wrist. Konoka nearly blanched when Yue turned back, a sharp needle and thread in hand.

"You're just going to do it?" Konoka squeaked, looking uneasily at the needle "What about that numbing drug thing" Konoka didn't remember the complicated sounding name, but she knew what it was supposed to do.

"Setsuna-sama doesn't like anesthetic." Yue shook her head, stealing a quick glance at Setsuna, who was leaning against the back of the couch, eyes closed tight.

"But.." Konoka panicked slightly, watching as Yue cleaned the wound with alcohol, Setsuna flinching from the sting of the cloth

"Don't move." Yue hissed.

Konoka couldn't tell if Yue was talking to her or Setsuna, but she held on tighter anyway. Setsuna seemed to be doing a good job of tolerating the pain, her jaw tightening as Yue pierced the skin with her needle. Konoka turned away, not wanting to watch Yue at work. She focused her eyes on Setsuna instead, sweat gathering on her brow as Yue stitched her up.

It must hurt. Konoka had never gotten stitches, but anything sharp was painful, she knew that from personal experience. Setsuna's arm twitched involuntarily each time the needle pierced the skin, and Konoka felt it tremble in her grip. She heard Setsuna suck in a painful breath as Yue hit a particularly tender spot. Konoka began to rub slow circles with her thumb, absentmindedly. She realized that Setsuna's hands were soft, but held rough scars in various places. Some felt particularly bad, like they had not been given the chance to heal properly,odd for a girl of Setsuna's standing.

Setsuna let out a shaky sigh as Yue tied the final knot, wiping it down once more before wrapping it tightly in a fresh bandage. As Nodoka and Yue packed up, Konoka sat right there next to Setsuna, wiping off the sweat that had formed.

"I'm bringing her to her room." Kaede spoke suddenly from her spot, walking over briskly.

She lifted Setsuna effortlessly, Setsuna's head leaning against her chest as she strode out, never looking back. Konoka stared after them, twisting the cloth in her hands.

"Don't blame Kaede too much." Yue sighed, resting a hand on Konoka's shoulder "She's been with Setsuna-sama the longest, so she's extremely protective of her."

Konoka nodded, turning back to help Yue and Nodoka pack up. "Is Setsuna-sama going to be okay?"

"Yeah." Yue nodded with a smile, wiping off the remaining blood on her hands with a cloth "She's not human. A wound like that wouldn't keep her down too long."

Setsuna was not human. Konoka had forgotten that fact. Even though she looked human, the only beings that garnered respect on this side of the world were those with power, those who were demons. Demons were creatures of pride, and they refuse to bow down to humans, instead relishing in making humans submit to their whims, thus the high demand for human slaves.

Konoka remembered the aura Setsuna had projected in the market, every demon scampered away from her, her being oozing power and respect.

"Don't worry." Yue repeated "Drop by her room if you're worried. You'll see that she's just fine."

Biting her lips, Konoka shook her head "I... I better not disturb her."

"Disturb her? You know what. You should totally visit her." Yue snorted, pushing Konoka out of the lounge "Maybe you can get her to sit still and rest. Go. Her room is just down that way. You can't miss it."

Before Konoka could say anything more, Yue and Nodoka left for the storage room, leaving her standing alone in the hall way. With nothing else to do, Konoka slowly made her way to Setsuna's room. She rapped her knuckles softly on the door, standing outside nervously. When no one replied, Konoka pushed open the door slightly, looking in. The room was dark, and the sheets tousled, but there was no sign of Setsuna anywhere. Konoka backed out, closing the door, continuing down the corridor.

"Setsuna, you need to rest!" a low voice echoed, its origins from a room two doors down, light spilling out from the gap

"I'm fine Kaede. Leave me be." Setsuna's familiar voice replied, a hint of annoyance in her tone.

"You got pretty torn up back there. This is no time to be working!"

Konoka peeked around the large door, spotting Setsuna by a desk, folder in her hand as she argued with Kaede.

"I'm standing on my own two feet aren't I?" Setsuna snapped, tossing the folder onto the desk "I'm doing just fine. Its just a flesh wound."

"Flesh wound?" Kaede retorted, "Like the other _fleshwounds_ you got the last trip?" the sarcasm oozed from her words, and Konoka was amazed at how Kaede was speaking to Setsuna like they were equals.

"That had nothing to do with this!" Setsuna frowned "Drop it and leave me be."

"Setsuna!" Kaede spotted Konoka outside, stopping mid sentence. Setsuna followed her gaze, surprised to see Konoka outside her study. With a click of her tongue, Kaede disappeared, but not before shooting Konoka a harsh glare.

"Konoka. What are you doing here?" Setsuna sighed, dropping into her leather seat, rubbing her temples

"I'm sorry." Konoka whispered, inching into the room "I didn't mean to eavesdrop on your conversation."

"We're just... having a disagreement" Setsuna sighed once more, shaking her head.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Konoka spoke quietly

Dark eyes hardened, but quickly softened as their owner remembered she wasn't talking to Kaede anymore. "I'm okay. You all should stop worrying about me. I heal quickly."

Silence fell over the room as Konoka had no idea what to say. She fidgeted with the hem of her dress, eyes cast on the floor

"Did Yue send you here to make sure I don't work?" Setsuna raised an eyebrow, watching as Konoka tensed slightly "Because if that true, its working pretty well."

"I'm sorry."

"Please stop apologizing. You have nothing to apologize for." Setsuna stood up from her chair. "I know she's worried. They're all worried." With one last sigh, she moved out from behind her desk "Let's go."

"Go?" Konoka squeaked "Where?"

"I don't know. Setsuna shrugged "I can't exactly work with you standing here staring at me, so I'm going to rest."

"I'm sorry."

"We'll need to work on that." Setsuna walked past Konoka towards the doors of the study "That whole 'I'm sorry' deal. From now on, no more apologizing unless there's a reason to, okay?"

"I'm sor... Okay" Konoka caught herself at the last moment

Setsuna gave a coy smile "That's better. You should get some rest too. You look exhausted."

Konoka nodded, pressing her lips together, not wanting to tell Setsuna about her nightmares.

"If it helps, come look for me, anytime." Setsuna turned back to face Konoka, her eyes twinkling with concern "We all get them. Sometimes it helps to be near someone else. Talk to someone. It might not seem like it would help, but it does."

Konoka didn't know why, but for the first time, she caught sight of the first few pieces of her life falling back into place.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me

Copyrighting not intended

* * *

"That looks perfect!" Fuka exclaimed, smiling as she set down the last wine glass on the table

Smiling, Konoka stepped back to admire the beautifully decorated table, feeling her heart swell at the accomplishment. While the table was normally pretty ordinary, Setsuna was expecting guests, and so they had arranged the table as though a king was on his way over for a meal. The mansion was bustling with people moving in and out of rooms, most of then Konoka had never seen before. She had stuck to Fuka and Fumika, staying away from the crowds. She felt uneasy around crowds, reminding her too much of the slave markets.

"Who's this guest Setsuna-sama is expecting?" Konoka asked as they pushed the empty cart back to the kitchen store room.

The twins both grimaced, exchanging glances. Fumika played with the hem of her dress, while Fuka bit her lip, "Tsukuyomi." Konoka noted the lack of an honorific, but said nothing. "She's one of the best information brokers known in the demon realm. Powerful. One of the few humans that has managed to earn respect from demons."

"You don't like her very much." Konoka stated, shoving the cart into the corner when they reached the kitchen storeroom, leaning against a cupboard as Fuka and Fumika took a seat on a couple of boxes, the afternoon sun lighting up the small room

"No one likes her." Fumika shrugged "She's a mean bit-" She stopped before she swore, her twin giving her a knowing look "She has a reputation of not being a nice person."

"Then why is she coming over?" Konoka asked curiously

"Well its either she comes in for a civilized meal or she breaks in." Fuka scowled "And Mana is not getting any happier if she has to replace another set of windows and locks. Crazy girl has an unhealthy obsession with Setsuna-sama. Don't know where she gets it from but she's insane."

Konoka raised an eyebrow at the information, trying to wrap her head around the fact that someone could be that crazy.

"Just be careful. Stay out of their way if you can." Fumika nodded "Just for today. Things are different when we have guests over. Setsuna-sama...changes."

"It's just an act though." Fuka quickly added, dispelling the worry Konoka felt "It's just to keep a low profile. We have a couple of hours to bunker down. Come on"

Konoka wanted to ask why they needed a low profile, but the cooks chased them out of the storeroom, grabbing the ingredients they needed to finish up their cooking. She lost the twins amidst the crowd outside the kitchen, gasping as she managed to push her way out, stumbling into an empty corridor. Looking around, she had no idea where she was in the huge mansion, but surely she would be able to find her way around.

Straightening her crumpled outfit, Konoka could barely keep the cry from escaping her lips as someone shoved her hard against the wall before she could move, finding herself looking straight into the eyes of a hunter.

"What do we have here." She spoke in a sultry voice, tracing Konoka's face with her fingers.

Konoka whimpered as the sandy-haired stranger caressed her face with unbelievable tenderness. The eyes staring at her shone with lust, Konoka squeezing her eyes shut tight as the figure brought her lips close to her neck, hot breath dancing across her skin. Suddenly, she was back in a dark basement, the harsh concrete biting into her bare back as hands began to roam over her body, touching her in places she tried so hard to protect. Defenseless, she could only weakly fight the shadows caressing her body, fighting the disgust in her gut.

"I suggest you let her go, Tsukuyomi-san" a eerily calm voice interrupted the two.

Pulling back, Tsukuyomi narrowed her eyes at the intruder. Waking from her daydream, Konoka took the chance to break from the arm pinning her to the wall and hiding quickly behind Mana's back, eyes fixated on the weapons carried by the soldier, assuring herself that Mana was adequately prepared to defend them. She tried not to let the tears fall. Nothing had happened, Konoka told herself, but the situation had brought up painful memories and her body unconsciously reacting to the fear.

"We were just getting to know each other." Tsukuyomi responded in a seductive tone that sent chills down Konoka's spine

"Setsuna-sama does not tolerate others touching her property" Mana replied monotonously, as if she had repeated the exact same sentence many times before. Her hand instinctively twitched, making sure the sandy-haired guest understood her.

"She's right. No one touches my property. Especially not you Tsukuyomi." a steely voice came from behind them, the sounds of boots clicking against the floor drawing near.

Setsuna strode past them, Kaede right behind her. An elaborately patterned mask adorned her face, the same mask she wore when Konoka saw her for the first time, hiding the upper half of her face. A figure hugging dress showed off Setsuna's modest curves, and together with the mask, made her seem so much older, so much colder and out of reach.

"Sempai!" Tsukuyomi smiled brightly, skipping over and wrapping her arms tightly around Setsuna's own. The stoic girl pushed her away, giving Tsukuyomi what Konoka interpreted as a cold stare.

"Why are you here early? Our appointment is in 2 hours." Setsuna spoke emotionlessly, but Konoka could almost detect a slight hint of annoyance in her body language

"I missed you." Tsukuyomi pouted, instantly losing the air of maturity she held "Besides, I heard you had a new toy and I wanted to check her out for myself." Tsukuyomi smiled at Konoka, who shrunk behind Mana's tall form, still shaking from their encounter.

Konoka watched as Setsuna stepped forward between them, blocking Tsukuyomi's view. She grabbed Tsukuyomi harshly by the jaw, her voice low and dangerous "She belongs to me. Lay a finger on her and I will gut you like the scum you are."

Under the mask, Konoka couldn't see Setsuna's expression, but her voice was a stark contrast to the tone she had been accustomed to. She felt protected, yet she feared the masked girl before her, like it was a different person all together. Undeterred, Tsukuyomi pried Setsuna's hands off her, laying hands on Setsuna's hips "Don't worry" she whispered huskily "Nothing will keep me away from you for long."

"Take your hands off me." Setsuna growled "Let's get this over with. I don't want you here any more than I have to."

"Ooh. Always with the icy exterior" Tsukuyomi giggled, trailing after Setsuna "You know how much I love you regardless."

Setsuna didn't respond, instead turning to Mana, barking "Get her back to her room. Don't let her out of your sight.'

Mana nodded, her eyes following Setsuna as she strode down the hallway, her obsessive guest in tow. Konoka felt the soldier turn back to face her, and she released her death like grip on her jacket, feeling a little guilt at the wrinkles in the fabric.

"You okay?" Mana asked, looking down at her.

"Thank you." Konoka spoke shakily, staring down at her feet "I...I..."

"Let's go." Mana spoke gently, before pressing a finger to the radio she always carried. "Check the mansion for signs of breach. Start with the East wing. Code Gray"

The radio crackled to life as Mana's team checked in, each indicating the location they would check out. When the radio finally stopped, Mana gently nudged Konoka, who began to walk beside the soldier, shifting closer as they walked. Mana didn't seem to mind as she placed a hand on Konoka's shoulder, ushering her closer.

"Konoka!" two voices chimed as they rounded the corner, Fuka and Fumika running over quickly "We've been looking everywhere for you." They spotted the dried tear tracks and were instantly worried for their friend. What happened?"

"Tsukuyomi."

Fuka and Fumika cringed at the name" Let's get you back to your room. we'll take it from here Mana-san."

Konoka immediately latched onto Mana, refusing to let the taller girl leave. Mana wrapped an arm around her shaking form " I've been ordered to not let her out of my sight. I'm not leaving her side"

* * *

"Are you certain about this?" Setsuna hissed, her eyes darkening behind her mask.

The light of the run setting cast long ominous shadows into Setsuna's study, the darken shadows obscuring Setsuna's face further. Tsukuyomi stood up from the couch, sauntering towards Setsuna,who was sitting behind her desk, elbows resting on the armrests as her fingers intertwined just under her nose.

"Would I ever pass you information if I wasn't certain?" Tsukuyomi whispered, letting her hand trail across Setsuna's collarbone "I'd give you everything you need and more."

Tilting her head away, Setsuna sorted out the information in her head. If Tsukuyomi's information was right, which it usually was, then they had stumbled upon something huge. This could potentially screw up this side of the realm for the next couple of centuries. So much to consider, and they were but a mere speck in this grand scheme.

"I need more Tsukuyomi." Setsuna growled at the girl currently nuzzling her neck, her breath tickling the skin "This is not enough."

"I can totally do that." Tsukuyomi threw her legs over Setsuna, straddling her as her fingers snaked over Setsuna's neck "I will give you all that I have and more."

"Then get out there and find me something I can use!" Setsuna snarled, throwing Tsukuyomi off, not sparing a single glance as the girl hit the floor with a thump.

"Calm down Senpai." Tsukuyomi was unfazed by Setsuna's actions, clearly accustomed to them. She stood up and walked back to Setsuna "I am the best information broker you could have right now. I will get you what you need." She leaned down next to Setsuna's ear "And maybe one day, I'll finally get to see who you are under that pretty mask of yours." Her fingers traced the edges of the mask, slipping underneath before Setsuna yanked them away with a vice like grip, her eyes shining with malice.

"Who I was is of no importance to you nor anyone else." Setsuna spoke, her voice laced with acid "Do your job or I'll get someone to replace you, permanently."

"As you wish." Tsukuyomi smirked cheekily

Thankfully, Tsukuyomi left by the door, sparing Setsuna anymore broken windows. Setsuna remained where she was seated, her face grim, unmoving. Her eyes flicked to the dark blue file she had received from the flirtatious broker. People would kill for the information she had just received, and frankly, Setsuna had no idea how to proceed. This was much bigger than she initially expected.

"Setsuna-sama." Kaede's voice permeated the silence in the room, awaiting orders

"Call Negi." Setsuna barked, "And check for bugs. Do a through sweep of the premises. I don't trust Tsukuyomi to not try anything."

As she got up from her chair, a sharp scream penetrated the air, followed by a series of gunshots. Kaede and Setsuna bolted from the room, following the gunshots to the Konoka's room, where a dead body laid in the middle of the room, blood pooling from the hole in his chest, bullet holes riddling the room walls

"What the.." Kaede swore, her eyes raking over the scene. The intruder was dressed in an all black, old school ninja outfit. "How did he get in here?"

Mana had her pistol in her hands, the gun barrel smoking. "They. There are three of them."

"Look out!"

The sounds of throwing stars clashing echoed as Kaede threw her own set of stars out, disrupting the path of the enemies' stars. Setsuna unsheathed her blade as she dashed over to where Fuka, Fumika and Konoka were huddled at, swinging it with a wide sweep. A second ninja dodged her blade, leaping out of the shadows, throwing a couple more stars.

Setsuna deflected them easily "Don't let them have the body!"

Kaede moved forward, her tanto out, catching a third ninja in the leg, sending him crashing into the window. She ran towards the window as he jumped out, leaping out to give chase. As his partner left, the second ninja disappeared as well, throwing down a smoke bomb and vanishing in the chaos. When the smoke cleared, the second ninja was gone, but the body remained.

"I lost him." Kaede reappeared, looking annoyed as her quarry had slipped away in the shadows of the evening light.

"Where did they come from!" Setsuna growled, her sword still in her hands. "And how the hell did they get in!"

"Setsuna!" Mana frowned, her tone firm.

Setsuna muttered something under her breath, pulling the mask off her face "Sorry. Is there any indication as who who sent them or where they came from?"

"No. Their outfits were too generic. Whoever they were, they were adamant not to let anything distinct show through."

"Well. We can still get information from the body right?" Setsuna glanced over at the body.

"It is odd that they left without the body" Kaede walked over to the corpse, her eyes narrowed. She knelt down beside the body, carefully rifling through his clothes.

"Explosive tag! Get down!" Kaede yelled, leaping away from the body.

Mana ducked down behind the door, Setsuna throwing herself over Fuka, Fumika and Konoka, who were huddled near the bed. A bright light filled the room and a loud explosion reached their ears, the shockwave travelling through the room. The smell of burnt flesh mixed with the smell of smoke as they recovered, Kaede reappearing next to the now burnt and useless body.

"How did they even get in here?" Setsuna frowned, picking up her sword that she had dropped when the explosion occurred, sheathing it.

"Would you like to bet Tsukuyomi had something to do with it." Mana narrowed her eyes, slipping her gun back into its holster.

"Even if she didn't, she probably made it easier for them to infiltrate with her break in." Kaede shook her head as she found nothing salvageable from the corpse

"You guys alright?" Setsuna turned to the three girls by the bed

Fuka and Fumika nodded, giving her a shaky thumbs up. Konoka on the other hand was quiet, shaking. Setsuna knelt down in front of her, a hand gently cupping Konoka's face.

"Are you okay?"

Konoka looked up, tears in her eyes. Feeling her heart break, Setsuna pulled her into a gentle hug, and Konoka leaned into the embrace, still shaking.

"Are you hurt?" Setsuna asked, a sigh of relief escaping her lips as Konoka shook her head. "Fuka, Fumika, tell Yue to contact Negi. Kaede, Mana, I want a full report on how this happened. Send all traces to the lab. I want to know who these people are, who sent them and what their goal was."

"We'll need to assign Konoka a new room." Mana assessed the damage done to the interior "She can't stay here."

"I agree." Kaede spoke. "We should-"

"The twins and Konoka will move-" Setsuna was interrupted by Konoka tightening her grip on her vest, an occurrence that seemed to be happened quite often.

"Konoka will stay in the room opposite mine. Fuka, Fumika. Move into the room next to Mana. Until we know what they want, all of you in this room are potential targets." Setsuna ordered, pulling Konoka closer to her. "Kaede, work your contacts, see if they know anything about this."

"Right away."

Kaede disappeared in a blink of an eye. Mana escorted Fuka and Fumika to their room to move, giving Setsuna a curt nod as she left.

"Can you walk?" Setsuna asked pulling back from Konoka.

Nodding, Konoka stood up shakily, using Setsuna for balance. Thank goodness Konoka had little personal belongings in the room, and the two moved into the corridor after they stuffed whatever clothes Konoka had into a small bag.

"You think they're after me?" Konoka asked quietly, clutching on to Setsuna's arm.

"I don't know. Maybe." Setsuna answered truthfully "I doubt so. They were probably trying to get to me."

"Will they be back?"

"Probably." Setsuna ran a hand through her hair "Don't worry. They breached security today because of Tsukuyomi. I'm going to make sure it never happens again."

Konoka stiffened at the mention of Tsukuyomi's name, but nodded in understanding. "Hey. She won't hurt you." Setsuna turned to face Konoka as they stopped outside her room, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Not while I'm around. I won't let her, or anyone else hurt you. Understand?"

Moving in for another hug, Konoka nodded, finding a sense of comfort and security in the presence of the other girl "I'm sorry. I just.."

"Stay in my room tonight." Setsuna spoke, patting Konoka gently on the back.

"What?" Konoka pulled back in shock, eyes wide in shock, a slight tremble in her voice. Setsuna could see the flash of fear in her eyes and quickly corrected "No! I just... don't feel safe knowing that you're alone. Not after everything today. At least if you're in the same room, I can protect you better."

Setsuna sighed when Konoka didn't reply "You know what, sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Maybe staying with the twins or Mana might be better. I..."

"No. It's fine. I'm sorry." Konoka shook her head "It's...I'm scared."

"You know I won't hurt you right?" Setsuna looked at her worriedly "If it makes you feel any better, I'll sleep on the couch okay."

"I can't!" Konoka exclaimed, frowning "It's your room! I can't take your bed."

"Take it." Setsuna offered "I don't mind. Really. I'll probably be up trying to sort all of this out anyway. "

"I..." Konoka tried to protest, but the look on Setsuna's face stopped her. "You'll be protecting me?" Her voice was so timid that Konoka herself was startled by the sound of it.

"Of course. If you're okay with it." Setsuna nodded "I'll be armed." she added, patting the hilt of her sword.

Konoka's gaze moved to the hilt of the blade before flickering back up to Setsuna, nodding."Thank you."

"Go wash up. Get some rest." Setsuna handed Konoka her bag before walking over to the doors. "I'm going to pop next door to grab some files. I'll be right back"

As Setsuna slipped out the door, Konoka rummaged through the bag, glad to find her clothes mostly undamaged. She removed her clothes, slipping into a comfortable set of pajamas. She didn't know what to do with her old clothes, instead draping them over the bag she had placed in a corner. Konoka glanced over at Setsuna's bed, and feeling a bit ill, sat in the chair with her bag, fiddling with her fingers waiting for Setsuna to return.

Within minutes Setsuna backed into the room, arms carrying a stack of files. She spotted Konoka sitting on a chair by the bed, and curiously raised an eyebrow, setting the files on the small coffee table near the couch. "Whats the matter?"

Konoka merely shook her head, eyes gazing at the floor, staring at her bare toes.

"I don't have to escort you to the bed to get to to sleep, do I?" Setsuna teased

Turning a little pink, Konoka bit her lower lip "I was.. just wondering if it was okay."

"Of course it is." Setsuna smiled, and when Konoka didn't move, she decided to push the teasing a little further "Would you like me to tuck you under the covers?"

Shaking her head, Konoka shrunk a little more, her face burning "Come on. Let's get you to bed." Setsuna laughed, deciding to stop teasing the poor girl.

She pulled back the covers, and stood aside as Konoka climbed it, her face still red. Setsuna handed Konoka the covers, standing far enough for Konoka not to feel threatened by her "Goodnight."

"Goodnight. Setsuna-sama." Konoka murmured, burying her face half under the covers.

Konoka watched as Setsuna turned off the lights, save for the lamp that she had moved to the coffee table, and then strode over to her wardrobe to pull out a shirt and a pair of shorts, darting into the joined bathroom to change out of her dress. When she came out, Setsuna was visibly more comfortable, and she moved silently to the table, taking a seat on the couch as she flipped open a file.

Setsuna closed the file she was holding almost a second later, and Konoka continued to watch her as she moved back into the bathroom, walking out her her sword in hand. Setsuna propped the blade against the couch as she relaxed onto the furniture once more, eyes reading through one out of the many files she had brought in. The lamp casted a warm but dim orange glow around the area, the light bouncing off Setsuna's focused features as she continued her work.

The dim lighting quickly sent Konoka into a drowsy spell and she yawned, but kept watching Setsuna. The last thing Konoka remembered seeing was Setsuna tucking a pen behind her ear as she searched for another file before she fell asleep, her even breathing filling the quiet room as she lapsed into a deep sleep.

_Konoka squirmed as much as she could to escape the hands running down her back, a large body spooning her from the side. Her chains jangled as she tried to shy away from his touch, only to succeed in hurting her wrists against the metal. She gasped as a mouth descended upon her neck, pressing wet kisses onto the skin as a large hand caressed her thigh._

_Blood dripped from her throbbing nose where he had hit her before, trailing down her face leaving a tangy copper taste in her mouth. The blindfold he had placed on her trapped her in a world of darkness, effectively enhancing the rest of her senses. It wasn't the first time he had done it and it wouldn't be the last. He would touch her endlessly before he released himself over her body before he fell asleep next to her small form._

_But something was wrong. Konoka gasped as she felt him shift his weight between her legs, something hard pressing against her lower regions._

_"NO!" Konoka shrieked, flying into a panic "No! Please! Don't!"_

_Her only response was a sharp punch to the face, and Konoka knew she had gotten yet another black eye. She continued to thrash in his grip, ignoring the painful pressure of his fingers digging into her thighs. He pressed closer, and Konoka felt the tears escaping her tear-soaked blindfold, streaming down her cheeks._

_"STOP!" Konoka gave one final scream._

_A second scream mixed with hers just as something warm exploded over her legs, coating her lower half with the substance. The pressure on her thighs lifted, and she could hear the horrified screams of her master. The door burst open, the metal smacking against concrete as the guards rushed in._

_"Young Master!"_

_Exhausted, Konoka didn't move, a cry escaping her lips as someone grabbed her fistful of her hair, pulling her up as far as her chained arms would let her go. "What did you do, you little bitch!"_

_Konoka didn't understand what was going on, and kept silent. She was tossed harshly back onto the dirty mattress as the guards began their relentless assault on her vulnerable body raining punch after punch down on her._

"NO!" Konoka felt her foot connect with something hard, a sharp crack echoing in the room

She thrashed blindly, feeling herself slip off the edge, hitting the ground. Konoka scrambled in a generic direction on her hands and knees, trying to get away from whatever was there.

"Konoka! Konoka! Wake up! It's just me!" two hands grabbed her upper arms gently as a voice reached her ears. "Open your eyes!"

It was then Konoka realized she was no longer blindfolded, and she opened her eyes cautiously. Her vision was slightly blurred, and she gazed down at her hands as they focused. Her hands bore the marks of restraints, a fading band of darkness encircling her wrist, but there was no sign of fresh wounds. Her nose no longer throbbed painfully like it did moments before. Specks of blood hit the floor in front of her, and Konoka stared at them fearfully

"Konoka?" the voice called once more, this time closer

Looking up with tear filled eyes, the first thing Konoka saw was bright red blood trails, then she pieced together the face behind the blood.

"Setsuna-sama."

"Yeah." Setsuna nodded worriedly "You were having a nightmare."

"I'm sorry." Konoka whispered guilty, as another speck of blood hit the floor.

"Don't worry" Setsuna reached out to grab a tissue from the box of the table, wiping off the blood on her face "See? Minor injury. It doesn't even hurt now."

Gently, Konoka lifted her hand to touch Setsuna's nose bridge. She was sure it was broken, considering the amount of force she had put into trying to get away, but now Setsuna's nose seemed perfectly alright. A little red, but unharmed.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Setsuna asked quietly, tossing the bloody tissue into the bin, turning back to face Konoka.

Shaking her head, Konoka refused, tears falling down her cheeks again.

"Come on. "Setsuna coaxed gently "Let's sit on the couch."

Once they were seated on the couch, Konoka laid her head in Setsuna's lap, burying her face in Setsuna's stomach. Setsuna began to run her fingers though Konoka's hair, the other hand resting on her shoulder.

"He wouldn't stop touching me" Konoka choked out.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Setsuna replied softly, looking down at the girl in her lap.

"I tried to stop him. I tried!" Konoka wailed into Setsuna's stomach, her fist grabbing Setsuna's shirt tightly "I didn't want him to!"

"I know you didn't" Setsuna spoke soothingly "You stopped him. I don't know how, but you did."

"You will protect me from them?" the pain in Konoka's voice pierced Setsuna's soul.

"Always." Setsuna whispered. "Get some sleep. I'll make sure they stay away."

Setsuna threw a blanket over Konoka's body, tucking it under her to keep it there. She ran her fingers through Konoka's hair until she fell asleep. Only then did Setsuna lean back and close her eyes, moments before the sun began to rise.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me

Copyrighting not intended

I know there have been questions about what happened last chapter, whether things did happen or not, and don't worry. I will be sure to address what is going on soon. I'm not very comfortable with writing really detailed intimate scenes so if you're looking for really descriptive heated scenes, sorry, won't happen. Other than that, I'll try to push the limits of what I'm comfortable with during those scenes.

And thank you all for the reviews and favorites so far. It's already the 4th chapter in but I really appreciate you taking the time to read this fic. Keep the reviews coming in. I would love to know what you guys think and questions you guys may have.

* * *

When Konoka awoke that afternoon, the first thing she noticed was the blanket wrapped around her body, keeping her warm and the well-rested feeling she had. She grumbled slightly, feeling too comfortable snuggled underneath the covers, pressing her face into her pillow. She froze when her pillow sucked in a breath, and Konoka realized the pillow she was snuggling into was warm, her fingers digging into the soft warm object. She didn't move, pretending to still be asleep.

"Konoka?" A familiar voice reached her ears, but she ignored it, keeping still

There was a soft sigh, then Konoka felt soft fingers gently prying her fingers away from wherever they were, then a sigh as the figure sank back into the couch, probably reading, as Konoka heard the rustling of papers. She was then aware of fingers running through her hair. The soothing motion cause a surge of boldness as Konoka nuzzled her face into Setsuna's abdomen once more, fighting a laugh as Setsuna jumped.

Konoka screamed as Setsuna's deft fingers found her sides, tickling them with everything she had. Tears coming to her eyes, Konoka laughed out loud, squirming and twisting on the sofa. Setsuna finally stopped after a couple of minutes, leaning back against the sofa with a grin on her face.

"Awake now?"

Red-faced from all the laughing, Konoka nodded, still laying in Setsuna's lap, her brown locks splayed in all directions. She looked up and her eyes met shining dark orbs. "You seem awfully cheeky this morning." Setsuna laughed "What happened?"

"I slept well." Konoka replied, smiling widely, still feeling the effects of the laughing session.

"Well then, if that's the case I hope you get a good night sleep every night. I've never seen you smile like that before" Setsuna returned the smile, grabbing a mug from the table beside her, taking a sip "You look pretty when you smile."

Konoka blushed. She sat up slowly, making herself comfortable beside Setsuna. "It's all thanks to you."

"Me?"Setsuna chuckled, setting her mug down "I didn't do much."

"You did!" Konoka protested, turning red at the volume at intensity of her own voice "You've helped me so much, I..I don't know how to thank you."

"You don't have to."

"I want to." Konoka shifted closer, turning to face Setsuna fully "Let me help you. Please?"

A silence fell between the two as Setsuna searched Konoka's gaze. She had many secrets she'd rather not reveal to people, even those she trusted. Very few knew what she did, and they were people that Setsuna knew she could trust with her life. It had helped to keep her under a low profile, not having to worry constantly about betrayal. She struggled with herself for a moment.

"No. I can't." Setsuna shook her head. "Sorry."

At Konoka's crestfallen look, Setsuna grabbed Konoka's hand gently "The things I do are dangerous, and only a handful of people I trust knows what I've been up to." She ran a hand through her hair as she continued to explain "It's not that I don't trust you, I just don't want you to get dragged into this and get hurt."

"Like you did?" Konoka spoke quietly, soaking in every word her finger slowly trailing over where the laceration was on Setsuna's arm

"Yeah" Setsuna nodded, letting her thumb brush over the back of Konoka's hand "If you don't know, at least you'll be safer. They can't force you tell them information you don't know."

"They? Who's They?" Konoka asked curiously, only to see Setsuna shake her head, refusing to tell her more.

"I... don't want to see you hurt." Setsuna murmured quietly, raising her hand to tuck a stray strand of hair behind Konoka's ear "I can't."

Sighing, Konoka stopped trying, instead, she lowered her head "I don't want you to get hurt either."

Setsuna merely smiled a sad smile. "I'll be fine, but thank you."

"You won't leave, will you?" Konoka whispered "You won't get killed and leave me alone?"

"I...I don't like it when you're gone" Konoka continued, her eyes tracing the fabric of the couch "I feel safe around you. I.. I don't want you to go. You're different, you make me feel safe. I don't want to feel scared again."

"Hey..Hey.." Setsuna lifted Konoka's head gently, staring into her large brown eyes "I'll always come back."

"Promise?" Konoka's words were little more than a whisper

"Always." Setsuna murmured

They were close. So close that Konoka could feel each breath coming from Setsuna. For the very first time, Konoka saw Setsuna as someone she felt safe around, someone she could trust, rather than to fear. Spending the night in Setsuna's room and seeing her so casually dressed had brought back a homely feel, something Konoka didn't even know she missed until that very moment. She looked at the girl before her, specks of blood still dotting her shirt, a small smile on her face. Her eyes reflected nothing but warmth and kindness, and that was exactly what Setsuna had been showing her since she got here.

Setsuna closed the gap, pressing a small light kiss to Konoka's forehead "Always. Cross my heart." repeating her words from before.

Konoka flushed from the contact, feeling her face heat up slightly. Setsuna stood up, walking over to her closet. "How about we take a walk?"

"You don't have to work?" Konoka questioned quietly, knowing that Setsuna was usually busy in her study most of the time.

"I did most of it last night." Setsuna yawned jumping into the bathroom to change

"Did you sleep last night?" Konoka called after her.

She couldn't be sure, the door muffling was Setsuna's voice, but it sounded like Setsuna only got a couple of hours of sleep. Konoka hoped it wasn't her fault that Setsuna was up most of the night. Before she could feel bad, Setsuna stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in her usual vest and plaid skirt, stopping in front of her mirror to comb down the mess in her hair. Konoka grabbed a clean outfit from her bag, folding the old one neatly before she darted into the bathroom, quickly changing.

"Where're we going?" Konoka asked as they stepped out of the room together.

Setsuna shrugged "We're going out back. Just behind the mansion."

Konoka nodded, and walked slightly behind Setsuna, a habit she had yet to shed. She gasped slightly as Setsuna grabbed her gently by the wrist and pulled her in front so that they were walking side by side.

"How are you settling in?" Setsuna asked casually "It's not too overwhelming, is it?"

"No." Konoka shook her head with a bashful smile "Everything's been great. Real great. Everyone is so nice and I... I've learned so much. This whole thing has been amazing."

"Good Good." Setsuna nodded smiling "That's really good. A lot of people don't fit in as well. They're too...haunted by their past."

"Like nightmares?" Konoka asked quietly

"Yeah." Setsuna nodded once more "Sometimes they're just so afraid of everything, you know. So broken." Setsuna's voice trailed off sadly, and Konoka wondered what she was thinking of.

"Do you.." Konoka never finished her question, but Setsuna knew what she meant.

"Oh god. No." Setsuna shook her head fervently "Never. It's... not right."

Konoka heaved a silent sigh of relief. Slave masters were known to kill their slaves for various reasons. Some get killed for messing up, others too sick to survive in the toxic environment. There were also those that were killed just because their masters was in a bad mood.

"I do what I can." Setsuna continued "But some... some are just beyond me. I usually pass them to Negi. He does a much better job than I can."

"Negi?" Konoka scrunched her nose at the name, trying to remember where she had hear it before.

"Negi Springfield." Setsuna nodded. "He's the son of my benefactor. A friend. They saved my life."

"And you work with him?"

"Yeah." Setsuna spoke as they continued down the corridor "Negi is only a kid, but he's a genius. He and his father has saved so many lives. They're really amazing people."

"He's like you right?" Konoka asked softly, afraid to voice out her fears "He won't hurt anyone?"

"Only those that threaten to hurt the ones around him." Setsuna responded, pushing open the doors that led to the garden, squinting against the sunlight "Otherwise, he's really just a smart kid."

Konoka laid her eyes on the vast garden before her, flowers and bushes as far as she could see. There was a small lake in the center of the garden, and in the center of that a small terrace, flowers framing the edges of the small shelter. The soft trickle of a fountain reached her ears, mixing harmoniously with the birds singing in the trees. She closed her eyes, feeling the sun on her skin, smiling brightly as she turned back to Setsuna.

"Beautiful, ain't it." Setsuna ran her fingers over the top of the white stone fence separating them from the lake. "You know. The garden is special." a smile came to her face as she spoke "It has a special way of reminding me that everything I do is worth the effort and risk."

"It's calming." Konoka stated, gazing forlornly at a bright red rose, touching its soft petals gently

"It is, isn't it." Setsuna spoke absent-mindedly "It's a good place to be after a nightmare."

"You have nightmares too?" Konoka moved to stand next to Setsuna, looking at her curiously

"What?" Setsuna was startled for a moment, looking like a deer caught in headlights "No! Nothing like that! I just meant that it's a good place to think after waking up from one."

Konoka eyed her curiously, but didn't ask further. She realized Setsuna brought her here for a reason. Maybe, it was because she had a nightmare the night before. Konoka smiled at the thoughtful gesture "Thank you for showing me this place."

Setsuna looking back at her, her startled look changing back into a smile "Drop by here anytime you need to. It's a good place to be."

"Setsuna." Kaede's voice interrupted them, the ninja appearing out of nowhere yet again. "It's time."

Setsuna nodded and Kaede disappeared. She turned back to Konoka, a slight slump in her posture "I gotta go."

"Where are you going?" Konoka whispered

"Work." Setsuna said simply "I'll be gone for a couple of days."

"That long?"

"It's a long ways away." Setsuna sighed "Hey Hey Hey. Don't do that." Setsuna gently took Konoka's hands when the latter started to lower her head "I'll be fine, and I'll be back before you know it"

She shifted her hands to encircle Konoka's waist, pulling her into a hug "You know I'll be back."

"But I don't want you to go" Konoka mumbled into Setsuna's shirt

"I have to." Setsuna whispered back, dipping her head so that she could whisper into Konoka's ear "You'll be safe here."

"But.. But..." Konoka protested sadly, shaking her head

"As long as you are safe, I know I'm making a difference." Setsuna spoke softly "And if I'm making a difference, I can't stop. I have to do it."

"A couple of days?"

"3 days tops." Setsuna smiled pulling back, seeing the small uncertain pout on Konoka's face. "Promise. And you're welcome to continue staying in my room. Mana will check on you periodically."

"Okay." Konoka finally relented, closing the gap and nuzzling her face into Setsuna's shoulder "Stay safe."

Setsuna pulled back slightly, and leaned in close. Then, as if she changed her mind at the last minute, kissed Konoka lightly on the corner of her lips. Konoka tensed slightly, not expecting the kiss, and Setsuna caught on. She caught sight of Konoka's light fearful frown, and immediately jumped into an apology.

"I..I'm sorry." She stuttered, her face turning red bashfully "I didn't mean to scare you."

"You should go." Konoka whispered quietly

"Konoka I.." Setsuna started sighing "I.. "

"You're going to be late." Konoka spoke softly, giving Setsuna a small disappointed smile.

"We'll talk when I get back?"

"Yeah. Okay."

Relieved, Setsuna smiled, turning on her heel and leaving, her boots clicking against the floor. Konoka watched her retreating figure until it disappeared round the corner, before she turned her gaze back to the garden, staring silently ahead, soaking in the beauty of the serene garden. Before she realized, the sun was setting, casting an orange glow over the garden.

"Konoka?" A quiet voice came from behind her, "Dinner is ready."

Acknowledging the speaker, Konoka turned, letting her eyes linger on the garden before she followed Yue back inside. Dinner was fast, simple, and Konoka found herself wandering aimlessly down the hallways, lost in thought. Her mind wandered to Setsuna, how her lean petite form somehow made her feel safe. The light smell of lavender that wafted from her skin and the dark hair and framed her face. How the hilt strapped to her side made her feel protected instead of feeling fear.

Groaning, Konoka shook her head trying to clear it of thoughts.

"Something on your mind?"

Konoka jumped at the sudden voice, whirling around to face Mana. "Mana-san!"

"What's up? You look troubled." Mana walked up to her, quietly watching as Konoka looked down, her face red

"Nothing.." Konoka murmured,

Mana kept quiet, but Konoka could tell from her body language that she was not convinced. "It's about Setsuna-sama."

"What about her?" Mana was not in the least surprised, keeping rather calm and cool.

"Do you know what Setsuna-sama does?" Konoka asked quietly "She won't tell me."

"Yeah I do." Mana nodded "You worried about her?"

"Yes." Konoka replied simply

"Why?"

"Because she could get hurt."

"So?"

Mana's one word questions were confusing Konoka. "What do you mean 'So?'. Aren't you worried?"

"Of course I am," Mana replied matter-of-factly "but Setsuna can take care of herself."

Mana watched as Konoka lowered her head further. She was confused. It was the first time she had seen someone worry so much about Setsuna, especially since she had only been here for slightly more than a week.

"Why are you really worried?" Mana decided to ask. She knew something was going on, but she wanted to be sure. "It's not simply because she could get hurt. If so, you'd be worrying about Kaede and Koutarou as well.

"I don't know them that well." Konoka murmured

"Don't use that as an excuse. Why." Mana pushed. If her suspicions were right, she wanted to know.

"I.. I don't know." Konoka whispered, frowning hard "I just don't want to see her hurt."

"Who is Setsuna to you?"

"She's.." Konoka thought for a moment

"Think about it" Mana smiled, patting Konoka on the shoulder "You'll figure it out."

As Mana walked away, Konoka got lost in thought once more, mulling over what Mana had said. Setsuna was her master, right? That's who she was, right? Konoka mulled over it long and hard, even as she stepped into the bath, the warm liquid trailing down her skin. She thought back to when she first arrived. She had woken up in a unfamiliar place, and and a panic attack as she took a shower. It was Setsuna that had arrived to calm her down, and though she was afraid initially, Setsuna had quickly reassured her, casting her fears away, even if it had been only temporarily.

The next couple of days were slightly easier. She made friends with Yue and the others, she learnt how to read, she had done so much in so little time. When Setsuna came in hurt, she was so scared. Scared for Setsuna, scared of the blood that gushed from her wounds. It had only been a short while since she stepped into this life, a life that she had long given up on, but Konoka had begun to adapt to this life of freedom. And she loved it. She loved the fact that she could speak without being hit, the fact that she did not have to cower in fear when someone walked past her.

Konoka snuggled under the covers, the lights dimmed in the room. Nothing seemed right. She missed Setsuna's presence. Deep down she knew she liked Setsuna much more than anyone else, felt safer with her than anyone else, but she couldn't understand why. Grunting, Konoka flipped onto her side, curling into a ball. She yawned, her eyelids heavy, too tired to think further. Setsuna would be back in three days, and Konoka might be able to figure out why she was feeling what she was feeling. She'll find Mana tomorrow, and talk to her. It was only 3 days til Setsuna's return. Just 3 days. It would be over soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me

Copyrighting not intended

* * *

Konoka watched the large bald man nestled snugly in a chair too small for him, his hands brandishing a large shiny revolver. He was muscular, well built and there were scales covering the top of his head. His eyes were red and slanted, his forked tongue dancing as he hissed. Konoka found him rather familiar, but couldn't really remember where she had seen him before. The symbol emblazoned boldly on his men's outfits resembled a large golden snake head, the eyes ominously red. It was on the tip of her tongue, but the name eluded her. The man sitting in the chair was probably their head, the head of their snake empire.

"Security here is pretty lax." He tapped his revolver on the arm rest, gunpowder falling out of the muzzle. "Pathetic really."

"You took hostages!" One of Mana's team growled angrily

"Hostages?" He grinned "That is such a barbaric term. I prefer, bargaining chips."

He got up, walking over to them "Never," He struck her with the butt of the gun, garnering screams from the rest "Speak to me again."

"Trash." He muttered beneath his breath, before he sat back in the chair "Where is she?"

When no one answered, he got angry, firing the revolver into the air, the loud bang inciting fear "Where is she?"

One of his men reached in and grabbed an arm, pulling the unfortunate girl out. He shoved her forward, and man in charge asked once more "Where is Sakurazaki?"

"I don't know.." She whimpered, gasping as she fell to the floor when he struck her hard

"Don't play games with me." he snarled, pointing the gun barrel between her eyes "Where is she?"

"She doesn't know."

"Yue-san." Konoka was surprised at the sudden voice

"Oh?" He sneered, diverting his attention to Yue, who was standing up, staring at him "And I suppose you do?"

"No." Yue stared back at him, unwavering "but I can figure it out."

"Setsuna-sama writes in code. I'm the only one here who can possibly decipher it." Yue continued her face expressionless

"You?" He scoffed "Why would a lowly slave like you know how to decipher her codes?"

"You don't need to know." Yue replied "You either believe me, or you don't."

There was a tensed standoff between the two, and everyone was waiting with baited breaths to see the next move. Konoka didn't know where Yue was getting the courage to stand up to this monster, if she was scared, she was doing a damn good job of hiding it.

"If you're lying to me" He positioned the gun in front of Nodoka's face "I'll blow her head off."

"You harm her and I won't tell you anything." Yue retorted, not backing down

Two ninjas grabbed Yue and dragged her out of the room. Another tossed Nodoka back into the crowd. She landed near Konoka, and started to tear up. She leaned on Konoka's shoulder, crying silently, the others throwing her silent encouragement and comfort.

"I didn't know Yue-san knew how to read Setsuna-sama's codes" Konoka whispered, not mentioning the fact that she had no idea that Setsuna wrote in code.

"She doesn't" Nodoka replied quietly "No one else knows how to read Setsuna-sama's notes except Kaede-san and Mana-san."

Konoka swallowed, her eyes going back to the unmoving body laying not too far from them.

_"Get down and shut up! Or I'll blow your heads off!"_

_Konoka watched as the ninjas rounded up everyone on his orders, more entering the room, shoving the security team inside. They were clearly disgruntled at being captured, but they had little choice, it was surrender or let him kill everyone in the room._

_6 pops, and 6 bodies fell to the floor. Mana dropped from the ceiling, killing two more with with a pop of a gun. She leveled her weapons, one against the head of the boss, the other pointing in the general direction of where Konoka and the others sat, watched by 2 more ninjas._

_"Drop your weapon." Mana ordered, her eyes narrowed_

_"You drop yours" the man stated casually, cocking his revolver "Don't want to put a bullet through their heads, do we?"_

_"I can take all of you out before you can blink." Mana stated coolly, never letting down her guard._

_"Sure you can." He wasn't even in the least intimidated by her "but, I've covered my bases."_

_As if on cue, Mana saw red. 10 laser dots aimed at 10 foreheads. Mana swore inwardly. Snipers. This man was good._

_"Lower your weapons, or my men blow their heads off."_

_Mana faltered. There was no way she could take out the men in the room and pinpoint the snipers without someone getting killed. Reluctantly, she lowered her guns. He smirked._

_"Too easy."_

_Two more pops, and Mana's body crumpled to the ground, her guns clattering uselessly to the floor as she fell forward, her dark hair falling over her face, concealing it. There were cries for Mana that were quickly silenced by their captors._

_"You should have taken the shot" He sneered, kicking her body hard in the side, sighing when there was no reaction_

Konoka shook her head from the memory. She was no doctor, but she knew the two shots Mana had taken to the chest could easily kill her. This was Mana she was talking about, there was no way she could have been taken out just like that, but it had already been a couple of hours since then, and Mana had not moved since. Konoka feared for Mana, not knowing if she was dead or alive, and now she feared for Yue, who was in Setsuna's study alone, with two skilled assassins.

They sat there quietly for couple more minutes, before the two ninjas that left with Yue entered once more. The first handed his boss a piece of paper, a smaller piece with writing pinned to the top. The second had Yue slung over his shoulder, tossing her unceremoniously back among the captives. Nodoka gasped, struggling over to Yue's side, luckily she didn't land far from them. Konoka quickly sidled up to Nodoka as she laid Yue's head in her lap, gently brushing the hair from her sweat soaked forehead the best she could with her bindings.

"Yue-chan?" Nodoka choked out silently as her fingers brushed over a fairly large bruise on her jawline.

"I'm okay" Yue's voice came out pained and quiet "Don't cry."

Nodoka tried to blink away her unshed tears, but that was proving to be rather difficult. Several fell and landed on Yue's face. She looked up with her good eye, "Don't cry" she repeated, lifting her hands to brush away Nodoka's tears, also brushing over where she had been slapped before.

Still blinking furiously, Nodoka hurried looked over Yue's broken form. There was a nasty gash near her right temple, still oozing blood. Her right eye was swollen shut, a horrendous shade of purple and red. A yellowish bruise had started to form along her jawline, swelling up. From her labored breathing, there was probably some damage to her ribcage. Nodoka confirmed it, lightly pressing down, pulling back when Yue hissed in pain. There were bruises along her arms, clearly Yue had attempted to defend herself in some way.

"What happened?" Konoka asked quietly, taking in her friend's injuries

"They wanted to make sure the information was right" Yue coughed out, grimacing "And they thought I was stalling. Stupid goons tore up the place so bad I could barely find Setsuna-sama's schedule."

"But Yue-chan" Nodoka dropped her voice down low "You don't know how to read Setsuna-sama's code."

Yue merely grinned the best she could "I wrote her schedule. I remember what was on it before Setsuna-sama encrypted it." She took a shaky breath, licking her lips

"Did you really give them Setsuna-sama's schedule?" Konoka whispered. Her mind flew to the multiple possibilities that could occur if that was true.

"I only wrote down what I know." Yue closed her eye, taking deep breaths "There was more information than the original schedule I wrote. I only know what happens within the mansion, anything outside, I have no clue."

Yue groaned as she agitated her wounds, furrowing her brows. As Nodoka tried to get Yue comfortable, Konoka turned her attention back to the burly man, eyes reading the piece of paper, comparing what Yue had written with the coded schedule. It looked like he was trying to decode it himself, but eventually gave up, convinced that Yue did indeed give him the right information.

"Aren't I lucky?" He smirked "She's coming back today! Send her a welcoming party when she returns."

Suddenly, Konoka wished Yue hadn't given them the information, or fabricated when Setsuna would be home. It was a selfish thought, but now Setsuna would come home to an ambush, and Konoka wasn't sure if Setsuna would be able to fend them off, even with Kaede and Koutarou with her. Seven more ninjas appeared on his command, before they disappeared to carry out his orders.

"What time is Setsuna-sama suppose to be back?" Konoka whispered once more, not able to keep the worry out of her voice

"Two." Nodoka whispered, answering for Yue, who seemed to have succumbed to the exhaustion and injuries, too tired to answer.

The clock on the wall read 1.30. It was 30 minutes before Setsuna would arrive. It was the longest 30 minutes Konoka had ever waited. Her heart stopped when she heard the gates of the mansion open, chilled by the smile that was plastered all over the boss' face. Her faith in Setsuna shook, as sounds of a fight echoed into the room, the hard thumps of bodies hitting the wall, the smashing of glass and porcelain. There was a brief moment of silence, a break in the fight, then it started once more, this time sounded much more heated. The mansion fell silent once more, and Konoka could almost feel everyone hold their breath.

The doors were kicked open, and a very pissed off Setsuna stalked into the room, sword by her side. She was a little roughed up, but relatively unharmed. Setsuna glowered at the intruders, daring them to make a move. Her sharp gaze caught sight of Mana's still form, and she bristled with anger.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Setsuna spat out, anger etched onto her features as she turned to the one sitting in the chair

"Its been too long hasn't it?" He grinned, never moving from his seat.

"You've got some guts to pull of something like this, Myouzen." Setsuna ignored his questions, letting out a low growl

"Please, Myouzen? Really?" He scoffed, standing up and walking over to her "After all those nights we spent together? All those moments we shared? Calling me Myouzen? I think you mean MASTER!" At the emphasis of the last word, he delivered a sharp blow to her side, which Setsuna quickly blocked. She thrust forward with her sword and he jumped back, just out of her range.

"All that money must have gone to your head, Myouzen." Setsuna scoffed, shifting into a offensive stance, her blade pointing in his direction. "You can't even think straight. The only nights we were together was when we spent them drinking champagne at auction parties you twit!"

She blocked a foot that was aiming for her head, the bruise quickly forming on her forearm. Setsuna stumbled back from the impact, barely dodging the roundhouse kick aimed at her head. He brought his foot down, his ankle crashing into her wrist, effectively disarming her as she heard an audible crack. Setsuna moved back, putting some distance between them, frowning lightly at the throbbing coming from her wrist, waiting for her enhanced healing to kick in.

"You are very hard to find, Shii-chan." Myouzen growled, the hairs of his neck bristling with anger as he flexed his arms."You may go by a different name now, but you are still my property. You are mine." He lunged, closing the distance quickly and grabbing Setsuna by her collar. She reacted quickly, digging her heels into the ground for leverage and sent a knee in to his gut. Myouzen released her, stumbling back as he doubled over in pain. Sparing no time, Setsuna leaped forward, crashing her elbows into the back of his neck. Myouzen stood fast, his large hands grabbing her foot and pulling it hard, sending her to the ground.

Dazed, Setsuna laid on the ground for a moment, before she hurriedly rolled to the side, a foot hitting the ground where she once was. Konoka looked around, none of the ninjas were moving, clearly they knew Myouzen could stand his ground. Setsuna scrambled into an standing position, but Myouzen sent a hard kick into her chest, sending her back to the ground, spitting out blood.

"Setsuna-sama!"

"Shut up!" He roared, pointing the revolver at the group "Shut up or I'll shoot."

"You're such a coward." Setsuna spat, blood running down her face as she stood up shakily "I've heard stories but you're even worse up close. Getting kicks out of threatening people with a gun? What? Can't threaten people like a real man? You must be blind too, cause you're so damn obsessed that you can't even remember you killed your own slave."

"Don't play games with me." He snarled, his gun hand was steadfast "You ran from me. You dared to run from me. Went to that bastard goody-two-shoes. You think I couldn't find you? You think you could run forever?"

"She died years ago, Myouzen." Setsuna growled out, hissing at the throbbing in her ribs "You killed her when you beat her face in with your fists before tossing her naked beaten body in the trash."

Konoka watched in horror as the one called Myouzen pulled the trigger, blood spurting from Setsuna's body as she gasped in pain from the exploding pain in her side, falling to the ground once more. He tucked the gun back into his waist band, flipping Setsuna onto her back and straddled her, putting all his weight onto her pelvis, just below the gunshot wound.

"We'll know for sure when I see your pretty little face" He snarled, placing a large hand onto her mask, painfully dragging it upwards, taking his own sweet time. When the mask fell off her face, Konoka watched Myouzen stare down, a malicious grin on his face "I knew it was you. I could never forget those eyes."

"Your brain must be more damaged than I thought." Setsuna gritted her teeth against the pain she was feeling "Or have you forgotten your tendency of doing it in pitch darkness."

"I'm so glad you remember" He leaned closer, one hand pressing down hard on her shoulder, keeping her pinned to the ground

"Remember?" Setsuna chortled, turning away from him as he got closer "Everyone knows. You're the butt of all the jokes we have round the table during auction parties. You're the only idiot that can't tell between a dead body and a live one."

There was a roar of anger as Myouzen grabbed Setsuna by her head and slammed it into the ground, breathing hard from anger "What's the matter Myouzen? Live ones not kinky enough for you?"

"You'll pay for that!" Myouzen snarled, taking a handful of her shirt, ripping it as the buttons popped, leaving Setsuna's bound chest exposed. Konoka gasps at the multitude of wounds and scars Setsuna had across her torso, clearly accumulated over the years. He placed his large hands just beneath her breasts, his thumbs meeting in the valley formed by the mounds of flesh, his fingers wrapping around her ribs. He pressed down, hard, grunting as Setsuna grimaced in pain, biting her lip to stop the cry of pain she knew she was going to let out. He leaned down, his tongue snaking out, licking her just below her ear. He left a trail of kisses along her neck, taking particular delight as he lingered longer, feeling her body shaking beneath his hands.

Konoka watched as Setsuna tensed up suddenly, Myouzen smirking as he whispered the last of his words into her ear, his large fangs glinting as they emerged. She watched as his tongue licked his fangs, his eyes flickering over to them for a moment. She shuddered as he locked gazes with her, a grin spreading on his face. Konoka recognized the look in his eyes, the look of a predator staking it dominance over his prey, and with stunning speed, he turned back and sank his fangs into the base of her neck. Setsuna let out a blood-curdling scream, and suddenly, all hell broke loose.

The two ninjas watching them dropped to the ground, dead, the windows shattering as the bullets shattered them before hitting their marks. There was a howl, and Koutarou came flying through the door, barreling into the burly man, pushing him away from Setsuna. Kaede appeared out of nowhere, quickly undoing the bonds of the security team. Once freed, the security team sprung into action. Together with Kaede, they engaged the ninjas that dropped from the ceiling, letting the others flee the room.

Konoka felt the bonds binding her fall away, and from the corner of her eyes she saw Nodoka carrying Yue to safety with the help of someone. Fighting the fear as Koutarou fought a fierce battle nearby, Konoka crawled her way to Setsuna's side. The latter had her eyes closed, her face unusually pale, bleeding out from where his fangs had left two gaping holes.

"Setsuna-sama." Konoka whispered hurriedly, pressing her hands over the wounds to try to stop the bleeding.

"Konoka?" Setsuna opened her eyes "What are you doing? Get out of here."

"No!" Konoka shook her head "No. You're hurt. Why.." She mumbled in a panic as the blood continued to gush out from around her fingers "Why aren't they closing? They should be closing right?"

"Just go." Setsuna's voice was weak, the veins on her neck popping out from her skin, her body wracked with tremors

Konoka took a glance back at Myouzen, his fangs still out. He spat a stream of liquid at Koutarou, who dodged it and swiped at him, giving Myouzen three impressive claws marks to the face. She knew what she had to do, but she didn't have the resources.

"Konoka!" Kaede's voice yelled at her" Give her this, hurry!" Konoka caught the small vial and syringe Kaede had tossed at her.

She never thought she would be thanking the gods, but she did. She thanked the gods that she had been a slave to a snake demon once, and knew how anti-venom worked and how to administer it. Konoka jabbed the needle into Setsuna's arm, her hands shaking and the world around her ceased to exist. The sounds of fighting and screaming faded from her ears as she focused on Setsuna, heaving a sigh of relief as Setsuna stopped trembling and some color returned to her face as the bleeding stopped.

"Setsuna-sama." Konoka whispered once more looking at her worriedly.

"I'm okay." Setsuna replied shakily, half-lidded eyes looking back up at her.

"No you're not." Konoka exclaimed "You're -"

"Konoka! Watch out!"

Konoka locked eyes with the throwing stars that were hurtling towards her, and before she knew it, Setsuna grabbed her, and with surprising strength, pulling her down to the ground and shielded her with her body.

"Setsuna-sama!" Konoka cried worriedly

Pushing Setsuna's limp form off her body, she caught sight of a young boy shaking the stars from his cloak. He couldn't have been more than 10.

"You alright?" his young voice reached her ears, and Konoka nodded warily, watching him

She flinched when he moved, but realized he had just taken his cloak and thrown it over Setsuna's half exposed body. "Are you able to move her away from here?"

His question was directed at Konoka as he knelt down beside Setsuna, who gazed at him the best she could as Konoka cradled her gently in her arms"Hey Negi-san"

"Don't talk." He frowned lightly, sounding much more mature than he looked

"I can do it." Konoka whispered her answer, nodding at the boy Setsuna seemed to trust.

"Good." He broke into a smile "Asuna! Help Kaede out, let her check on Mana!"

Negi muttered something under his breath, and bright trails of magic emerged from his feet, knocking Myouzen off balance.

"Hey! He's mine!" Koutarou growled, clearly hating the interruption

Konoka blocked out the rest of the argument as she slipped her arms under Setsuna, who grimaced in pain as Konoka lifted her up. Not used to carrying anyone, Konoka fumbled around as she left the room, trying her best not to drop Setsuna. She was grateful when an older girl came up to assist her, judging from her attire, one of Kaede's team members. She effortlessly carried Setsuna into a nearby room, setting her onto the bed.

"Stay here. Make sure she doesn't move." the older girl ordered, "I'm calling Chizuru."

Before Konoka could ask who Chizuru was, the older girl was already out the door. Sighing, Konoka turned back, resting her hands on the bed. she glanced over at Setsuna sadly, biting her lower lip.

"Hey..." Setsuna's shaky voice reached her ears, "I'm fine. Really."

Konoka nodded mutely but said nothing more.

"Konoka." Setsuna whispered as she rested her hand on Konoka's."What's wrong?"

Setsuna was confused when Konoka jerked her hands away from Setsuna's touch, turning away from her "Konoka?"

"You really shouldn't be talking." a gentle voice floated through the doors. Turning, Konoka caught sight of a busty lady strutting in, a large briefcase in hand.

"I'm Chizuru." she smiled, extending her hand in a warm greeting. Konoka bowed in response.

"I'm Konoka."

"Well Konoka." Chizuru turned back to her briefcase, setting in on a nearby chair and opening it, revealing many sharp instruments "I'm going to have to ask you to step out while I treat Setsuna."

Konoka eyed the instruments warily, nervously biting her lip. Chizuru noticed her reaction and gave her a warm smile "Don't worry. I'm a Doctor. She's in good hands."

Nodding, Konoka took one last glace at Setsuna, only to look away when Setsuna met her gaze, leaving the room.

"Konoka, wait!" Setsuna coughed out, struggling to go after her.

"You stay right where you are." Chizuru gently pushed Setsuna back down. "You're in no condition to move."

She pulled out a syringe, filling it with liquid. Setsuna grumbled "Can't you do it without that?"

"Hush." Chizuru jabbed the needle into Setsuna's arm, watching as Setsuna fell back against the bed, succumbing to the anesthetic "It'll all be over before you know it."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me

Copyrighting not intended

* * *

"Konoka... Setsuna-sama is looking for you." Nodoka's voice drifted across the room.

Konoka stopped her actions, setting the pitcher of water back onto the table, an empty glass in her other hand. She swallowed "Is she? I'll drop by when I'm free." She nodded "Yeah, I'll drop by when I'm free."

"You've been saying that for the past two weeks." Yue pitched in from where she sat on the bed "You've haven't gone at all."

"I...I've just been busy." Konoka shook her head, lifting up the pitcher once more to fill the glass.

"With what?" Yue raised an eyebrow at Konoka as she walked over "The mansion is at a standstill right now. There's nothing to do."

"Stuff.." Konoka answered weakly as she handed the glass of water to Nodoka, seating herself in a chair next to the bed. "Okay... I.. just... I don't know what to say to her."

"You've never had a problem with that before." Nodoka spoke as she handed Yue the glass and a couple of pills "What's different now?"

"It just.. I don't know." Konoka admitted "I just feel so... angry when I think about seeing her."

"Angry?"

Anger was the last emotion both Nodoka and Yue expected to see from the sweet Konoka. They looked at each other curiously, both determined to get to the bottom of it. Konoka may not have noticed, but Yue and Nodoka definitely noticed how close she was to Setsuna, and they both knew something was going on between them.

"Why?" Yue asked simply, noticing the furrow in Konoka's brow as she thought about it. "There must be a reason."

Konoka sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Whenever I think about Setsuna-sama hurt, I don't know why, but I feel hurt too. And when I think about how she put herself in danger for me, it makes me so mad."

"Why does it make you mad?" Nodoka asked, even though she already knew the answer to her own question "She's protecting you."

"But she gets hurt." Konoka raised her voice a little more, her voice wavering slightly "Sometimes on purpose. She used herself as bait to save us. I don't like seeing her get hurt. I'm afraid that she won't come back one day. That really scares me."

"It scares you, because you don't know what you'd do if she's gone, isn't it?"

Konoka looked up in surprise, the words ringing in her head "Yeah. How did you know?"

"Let's just say we know." Yue grinned at Nodoka, who was smiling bashfully. "In any case," Yue turned back to Konoka "You should really go talk to Setsuna-sama. Let her know how you feel."

"Setsuna-sama will listen. She always does." Nodoka added, giving Konoka and encouraging smile.

"What if she doesn't want to talk?" Konoka whispered, slightly afraid.

"She won't. Setsuna-sama isn't that sort of person." Yue smiled "Go, I'm sure she's waiting in her room."

Konoka bit her lip hesitantly, before she got up slowly and moved to wards the door. She stopped by the doorframe, turning back. Yue and Nodoka both smiled at her encouraging her to go, which she did.

When she got to Setsuna's room, Konoka hesitated once more, pacing the floor nervously. She took a couple of deep breaths and straightened out her dress before she slowly pushed the door in. Setsuna was propped up in bed, eyes fixated on a book she held in her hand, a stack of books sitting next to her on the bed. She was so engrossed in her book, she didn't notice Konoka shuffling in quietly, not until the door clicked shut.

"Oh gosh." Setsuna jumped in bed, wincing slightly as she agitated her wounds "Ko.. Konoka.. you scared me."

For the first time in two weeks, Konoka laid her eyes on Setsuna. Pristine white bandages poked out from her shirt, covering the base of her neck. there was a thin brace on her right wrist as well, but Konoka knew more bandages lay hidden under her clothes "How have you been?"

"I've been better." Setsuna smiled, rubbing the back of her neck "Bored mostly. I can't get out of here."

"You're not healed?" Konoka whispered quietly, standing a slight distance away from the bed

"Nah." Setsuna shook her head "Something is stopping my natural healing ability. It's probably the venom I got hit with. I'm healing at the rate of a regular human until the venom is completely out of my system."

"The anti-venom counteracted the venom, didn't it?" Konoka was confused

"Yeah, its an unfortunate side effect. It'll pass." Setsuna shrugged "But until then, I'm stuck in this bed."

Konoka looked down at her feet, slightly embarrassed that she didn't know about Setsuna's condition.

"How are the others? Yue? Mana?" Setsuna asked, shifting the topic away from her "Kaede's been so busy, I haven't really heard much about their conditions"

"Man-san is ... recovering." Konoka replied "She was wearing a vest that day. It stopped the bullets, but I heard there was massive internal bleeding. Yue-chan is fine as well. Nodoka-chan is taking care of her."

"That's great." Setsuna smiled, nodding "Thank you. I was worried for them."

"I haven't seen you in two weeks." Setsuna broke the brief moment of silence that had befallen the room.

Konoka lowered her head further, not knowing what to say "I know."

"I'm glad to see you. I was afraid you wouldn't come and see me."

Konoka raised her eyes, biting her lip as Setsuna continued "You seemed angry when I last saw you, so I thought...Were you angry at me?"

When Konoka didn't reply, Setsuna nodded, frowning lightly "I thought so... Was it about what happened before I left?

Blinking several times, Konoka recalled their moment in the garden, her face heating up "No...No..It's not that."

"Then what was it?" Setsuna frowned "It's obviously serious enough for you to avoid me for two weeks."

Konoka looked down at her feet, scuffing her heel on the carpeted floor.

"You.. don't have to tell me." Setsuna continued quietly, her voice heavy with sadness "I just wanted to know what i did wrong."

Stepping closer, Konoka let her hand slide into Setsuna's, feeling the warm skin beneath hers. She took a hesitant seat on the bed, and licked her lips as she mustered the courage to speak. Setsuna watched her with sad eyes, clearly troubled.

"It's.." Konoka started, stumbling over her words "I don't like it when you get hurt."

"I know. We've already established that. As well as the fact that I will get hurt because of what I do." Setsuna frowned lightly, confused

"You almost died." Konoka choked out, trying to steady her voice "I was so afraid when I had to get you out of there. I was scared you wouldn't make it."

"But I did." Setsuna replied weakly "but you never came to see me."

"Because I was angry." Konoka blurted out, squeezing Setsuna's hand tighter, as if it would give her comfort. "I was so angry that you almost died. You promised to come back alive but.. but.."

Setsuna mentally berated herself "Konoka, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize it would affect you so much."

Grunting as she leaned forward, Setsuna let her free hand cup Konoka's face, lifting tear filled eyes to meet her gaze. "I care about you, a lot. You know that. I'm sorry that I worried you." Setsuna took a breath as she ran her thumb over Konoka's cheeks "But I would never intentionally hurt you. It hurts me when you get hurt, and I don't want to see that."

"But you did!" Konoka raised her voice angrily "You almost died! You said you wouldn't leave me alone, but you did! You left. When I watched you get hurt by him, I was so afraid. He almost killed you! I don't know what I would do if you died." Her voice became more and more broken as the tears started to fall "Don't leave me.. please... I can't... not again... not because of me...please?"

Setsuna felt her heart start to break as she watched Konoka sobbing openly. She leaned forward the best she could. She felt the pressure on her stitches, but she pushed it to the back of her mind, pulling the sobbing girl into her arms. "I..." Setsuna was at a loss for words. Not once had she encountered anyone who cared for her so. Sure the others were worried for her when she left, but none had ever reached such a state.

"It's my job to protect you." Setsuna spoke lamely "I don't want you to get hurt because of me. He was after me and, I couldn't let anyone else get hurt."

"I don't want to see you get hurt either" Konoka mumbled, trying to blink away her tears. "I don't know why. Why do I feel this way?"

"I can't say." Setsuna shook her head with a sad smile "I can only speak for myself. I've never been so close to someone, and I don't know what I'm suppose to do, but I do know that I really like you, more than anyone else. Everything seems.." Setsuna hesitated, carefully forming words in her head "Everything seems so much more bearable when you're around."

"I really like spending time with you" Konoka spoke quietly and simply "You're always gone, but I always feel safer, happier when you're around. I don't know why, and honestly, I'm scared. I scared of this feeling I have, I'm scared that one day I won't be able to see you again. Just the thought that you won't come back, scares me so much. I can't stop dreaming about you not coming home." The last sentence ended in a sniffle, Konoka rubbing her nose with the back of her hand as she pulled back.

"Is that why you haven't been sleeping well?" Setsuna asked, smiling when Konoka gave her a surprised look. "You have eye bags, and you look exhausted."

Konoka could only nod keeping her head lowered "The nightmares got worse after Tsu..Tsu.." Konoka stuttered, unable to get the name past her lips, but Setsuna understood.

"I wished you come to me about this sooner." guilt filled Setsuna's being as she thought about the two weeks of nightmares Konoka must have gone through.

Setsuna shifted the books into the nightstand drawer next to her, hiding the books from view. Konoka, who had been watching the books warily, visibly relaxed when the books disappeared from sight, clambering onto the mattress next to Setsuna, sitting awkwardly. She drew her knees up to her chest, eyes flickering towards Setsuna.

"What did you mean again?" Setsuna asked quietly "Did you lose someone before?"

Konoka gulped slightly, her form shrinking "I had a friend, when I first entered the system. She taught me everything I need to know in order to survive. She was my best friend. She.." Setsuna saw the pain and regret flashing behind Konoka's eyes "She was killed protecting me. Stabbed through the heart. They wouldn't even let me touch her." Konoka choked on her last words, her hands balling into fists.

"I'm sorry." Setsuna murmured guilty, feeling bad that she had brought up some obviously painful memories. "She must have meant a lot to you."

"She did." Konoka whispered simply, wiping the tear tracks off her face.

They remained silent for a while, a moment of silence to mourn the loss of a good person.

"How did you get all those scars?" Konoka asked quietly, changing the topic

Konoka watched as Setsuna tensed up momentarily, clearly caught off guard by the question. She thought she saw a flicker of pain in Setsuna's eyes, but it was too quick to be sure.

"I've seen marks like that before." Konoka whispered quietly when Setsuna didn't respond. "I've got marks like that too. They're marks of a slave."

"I guess I owe you a story huh?" Setsuna answered weakly "One story for another."

Setsuna sighed, licking her lips as she prepared to speak. "It's not really something I like to talk about, but I guess you could say I was in the system? It's complicated. I was never officially in the system."

"What do you mean?" Konoka dried her eyes, curious

"I was born of a crow demon and a human, a slave." Setsuna started, a pained look in her expression. "It was against everything the clan believed in, but no one found out until I was born. A demon clad in human skin, an abomination" Setsuna spat out the phrase as if it burned her tongue "They worked her to death, my mother. Then they turned on me."

Setsuna gave a bitter smile "My mother protected me til the very end. And she too gave her life for me."

They were more alike than Konoka thought, and she inched closer to the deeply distraught Setsuna, whose head was down, her hair falling over her face. She rested her hand on Setsuna's, and the latter looked back at her with a sad smile.

"I guess we're not that different after all."

Konoka nodded, her own head hanging low "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"One story for another." Setsuna smiled sadly, "We're equal now."

"I'm glad you're here." Konoka spoke softly as Setsuna lifted her head "I'm really glad that you're alive."

There was yet another moment of silence, and Setsuna found herself looking into the most beautiful pair of eyes she had ever seen. Why had she not noticed how bright Konoka's eyes' were before? It was a far cry from the dull lifeless eyes she had seen from many before her. Setsuna leaned in slowly, resting her forehead against Konoka's. She lingered there for a moment, before dipping her head slightly. Her lips grazed Konoka's before the latter pulled away hurriedly.

Confused and disappointed, Setsuna closed her eyes, pulling back as she mentally berated herself "Konoka, I..

Konoka, sat up quickly and cupped Setsuna's face with both hands gently. Setsuna watched her curiously as Konoka took a deep breath. She lifted her head, and Setsuna saw the whirlwind of emotions in her eyes. She smiled, and it seemed that Konoka found courage in the smile, for she leaned forward, and gently pressed her lips to Setsuna's.

It lasted mere seconds, Konoka pulling back quickly, her face a deep red. Momentarily stunned, Setsuna blinked several times, before a smile broke out on her reddening face.

"May I?" She whispered huskily, leaning in

They met in a second kiss, this time it was slow and it lasted. Konoka tilted her head upwards to gain easier access to Setsuna, snaking her arms around Setsuna's neck, one hand pulling her closer. Setsuna had her hands resting on Konoka's hips, holding her close but hesitant to proceed further. They pulled apart breathlessly, stupid grins on their faces.

"Wow." was all Setsuna could say, her voice failing her

"I think I like you too." Konoka spoke shyly, and Setsuna couldn't help but laugh heartily

"I believe we've already established that."

Setsuna moved in once more, their lips meeting for a third time. This time, Setsuna nibbled gently on Konoka's lower lip, causing the other girl to moan in pleasure. Konoka's wandering hands found themselves caressing Setsuna's waist, the feather-like touch driving the latter crazy.

"You should be resting" Konoka mumbled into the kiss, smiling as her fingers found a particularly tender spot, causing Setsuna to gasp

"So should you!" Setsuna growled, pressing back harder into the kiss, ignoring the dull throb in her side as she pulled on her stitches.

Eventually, the pain in her side became too much to handle, and Setsuna broke away, grimacing as she spotted flecks on blood dotting her shirt. Kaede was not going to be happy. Setsuna covered the blood with her hand, pulling Konoka closer so that she wouldn't see it.

"This isn't like a heat of the moment thing, is it?"

Konoka shook her head, nestled in Setsuna's neck.

"I guess I should do this officially huh?" Setsuna spoke quietly, a smile still plastered on her red face "It's not the most romantic way to do this but.. Be my girlfriend?"

Nodding, Konoka smiled bashfully as she curled up beside Setsuna, one hand draped over her midsection. Her legs curled around Setsuna's own, interlocking intimately. Setsuna had one arm on Konoka's shoulder, pulling her close, and the other hand shifted to brush a stray strand of hair from Konoka's face, tucking it behind her ear.

"I like you." Setsuna repeated as she pressed a kiss on Konoka's head "I really do."

"I like you too." Konoka replied, feeling the warm body she was pressed up against. "Setsuna-sama."

"Setsuna will do. We're already past the stage of master and slave."

"But.." Konoka was hushed with a finger to her lips, her face reddening " Hai... Setsuna."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me

Copyrighting not intended

* * *

Konoka leaned forward, her head hovering just above Setsuna's shoulder as she hunched over her desk. "Nee Setsuna."

"Hmm?" Setsuna answered distractedly, eyes focused on the work before her, her pen tapping against the wooden table, not in the least bothered by Konoka's close proximity.

"You're real pretty." Konoka whispered into her ear, giggling as Setsuna dropped her pen in shock, a huge blush creeping up her neck.

"Ko..Konoka!"Setsuna spluttered, turning in her chair to face the giggling girl "I'm trying to focus here!"

"Aww you're no fun." Konoka pouted, crossing her arms.

Two hands wrapped around her waist and Konoka found herself gasping as Setsuna pulled her into her lap, "I'm no fun?" Setsuna placed kisses lightly at the base of Konoka's neck "You sure about that?"

It was Konoka's turn to blush as she leaned back into the strong body behind her, tilted slightly so she could meet Setsuna's lips softly "No." She giggled once more

"I though so." Setsuna flashed a grin, enjoying their close proximity

"Ehem.."

Konoka jumped out of Setsuna's lap quickly, her face red with embarrassment. Setsuna pressed her lips together, a deep blush creeping up her neck, but maintained a calm expression. "What is it Kaede?"

The ninja shot Konoka less than friendly glare before turning her face back to Setsuna. "Negi just pulled into the driveway."

"I'll be there in a second." Setsuna replied with a curt nod. "Thanks"

"Konoka, I need to speak with you." Kaede addressed the other girl, a hint of coldness in her voice.

Glancing over at Setsuna nervously, Konoka followed Kaede out the door, closing it behind her.

"I'll be frank" Kaede started without hesitation, her eyes narrowed. "I don't like you, and I certainly don't like you hanging around Setsuna."

Konoka blinked a couple of times, stunned by Kaede's words. She shrunk back when Kaede glared at her once again.

"Stay away from Setsuna." Kaede growled out harshly "Or else."

Kaede disappeared quickly, leaving Konoka standing in the corridor to process what she had just heard. She barely registered Setsuna stepping out of the room, files in hand.

"Konoka? Are you alright?" Setsuna asked worriedly, resting a hand on Konoka's shoulder.

"Huh?" Konoka looked up, startled "Yeah.. Yeah.. I'm fine.."

"Is something the matter" Setsuna could see something was off with Konoka, and she wanted to know why.

"No.. No." Konoka shook her head. "Are you.. heading to a meeting?" Konoka's eyes fell onto the files Setsuna had in her hand.

"Yeah." Setsuna nodded "Come on."

Konoka tilted her head in confusion, her eyes following Setsuna as she walked further down the corridor.

"Come on" Setsuna repeated, gesturing with her head "I'll introduce Negi to you."

"Well... you've already met him" Setsuna shrugged as Konoka hurriedly fell into step with her "It'll be nice to do it officially, seeing as the circumstances weren't ideal the last time."

"Aren't you going to discuss work?" Konoka shook her head "Why don't we do it some other time."

Setsuna stopped, her head slightly lowered before she turned to face Konoka. "I've been thinking. You know. About what you said the last time. I think you're right."

Confused, Konoka merely stared at Setsuna, waiting for her to continue.

"You should.." Setsuna sighed, licking her lips. This went against everything she believed in, but after much thinking, Setsuna felt that this was the best thing she could do. "It's not fair for you like this."

Konoka felt her heart drop at Setsuna's tone, but she kept quiet, waiting to hear what Setsuna had to say.

"I think.." Setsuna exhaled, taking Konoka's hands gently in her own, files tucked under her arm "if we're going to make this.. this thing between us work" Setsuna lifted her eyes "You deserve to know what I do."

Konoka felt her jaw drop slightly in shock, a small smile tugging on the corner of her lips. "Really? I mean.. You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No.. You're right" Setsuna shook her head "I can't make you worry all the time."

Upon hearing that, Konoka couldn't help but smile. She leaned forward and lightly met Setsuna's lips "Thank you"

Linking their hands together, Setsuna led them down the corridor. As they moved, Konoka caught herself staring at Setsuna, marveling at how good Setsuna looked clad in her vest, exuding an air of confidence. Deep down she knew Setsuna was a big softie, and she was glad that it was a side that almost no one saw, the side where a few words sent Setsuna into a blubbering mess. Her mind was filled with thoughts about Setsuna, and the more she thought about her, the more Konoka felt her feelings grow. She wanted to be near Setsuna, wanted to feel Setsuna's arms around her. She wanted to feel Setsuna's lips on her own

Slowly, Konoka was beginning to understand the jumble of emotions that she felt whenever Setsuna drew near. she liked Setsuna in such an overwhelming manner that is was getting harder to control her actions, but there was so much holding her bacl. Her less than spectacular years in the system had left a permanent scar on her soul, and Konoka was hesitant to truly follow her heart. Kaede's biting words had brought forth unwanted feelings and self doubt, and Setsuna noticed.

"Did Kaede say something?" Setsuna asked, breaking the silence between them

"Eh?" Konoka was not expecting such a question.

"Kaede is just protective of me" Setsuna frowned lightly "Don't take her words to heart. She's like that towards everyone new."

"Negi-san" Setsuna bowed low to the young boy walking towards her.

"How are your injuries?" He asked concernedly

"Nothing to be concerned about at the moment" Setsuna responded with a smile. "I have healed quite well."

Negi grinned widely "That's great. We've met, haven't we?" He caught sight of Konoka, who bowed shyly in response.

"Negi-san, this is Konoe Konoka." Setsuna introduced the young girl, who bowed low once more.

"Konoe?" Negi's eyes sparkled with intrigue "You mean she's from the Konoe Family?"

Nodding curtly, Setsuna raised an eyebrow as Konoka grabbed her vest, shifting behind her back.

"Mou you baka!" Negi cried out in pain as a tall orange haired girl walked up from behind him and landed a fist upon his head " You're scaring her"

"Itai Asuna-san" Negi whined, hands on his head

"Yo Setsuna. It's been a while"

"Yes it has" Setsuna nodded, turning slightly in Konoka's direction "Konoka, you know Negi" Konoka nodded, but kept herself slightly behind Setsuna " And this is Kagurazaka Asuna. She's a mercenary working under Negi."

"What's up" Asuna grinned, crossing her front of her chest. "Setsuna, what's your relationship with her?"

Setsuna merely shook her head "Come Negi-san. Let's not drag this any longer."

As Negi trotted off behind Setsuna talking animatedly, Konoka found herself being held back by the tall mercenary.

"So.. what's your relationship with Setsuna" Asuna whispered cheekily "You must be special. Setsuna never brings anyone other than Kaede or Mana to these meetings."

Konoka took a step back as Asuna began to eye her up and down "Hmm, average muscle structure" Konoka squeaked as Asuna jabbed her arm, frowning "You're not carrying weapons, you're not much of a fighter, are you?"

Konoka shook her head at the obvious statement.

"Magic maybe?" Asuna contemplated "But you're not carrying a staff. Magic without a medium is quite unprecedented"

"I can't fight." Konoka stated quietly, uncomfortable with the way Asuna was evaluating her, like she was being auctioned off once again.

"Hmm what else could it be?" Asuna wondered aloud, noting the slight discomfort on Konoka's face. "Sorry.. I uhh.. didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. It's the first time Setsuna had brought someone new to the meetings. Usually she's all protective and stuff about the people under her"

"The first?"

"Yeah. I mean other than Kaede and Mana, you're the first" Asuna announced "So.. are you gonna tell me or what?"

Konoka was taken aback by Asuna's brazen question, but opened her mouth to answer.

"Asuna, what are you doing over there?" Setsuna's voice floated over from across the room.

"Coming!"

Konoka felt a warm hand grabs hers and started pulling her towards the two. Stunned by both Asuna's question and her grip, Konoka merely followed behind Asuna as she made her way towards Negi and Setsuna. Setsuna looked questioningly at their close contact, but said nothing about it.

"I've discovered new information during these few weeks." Negi spoke, pulling out a file from the briefcase sitting by him, handing it to Setsuna as he made his way over to a large table in the room. "Tsukuyomi was right"

Konoka caught Asuna making gagging noise and rolling her eyes " I hate that girl" she whispered.

Konoka nodded, stifling the giggles from Asuna's less than mature antics. Asuna clearly knew what she was doing, crossing her arms in front of her chest, a smug look on her face.

"Amagasaki is on the move" Negi shifted a small red figurine sitting on the table. "In the past 2 weeks, she's been steadying increasing the amount of transactions with several clans. She has also been increasing her territory, eating into.." Negi grabbed another figurine, a blue one this time "Fate's territory. Needless to say, he is not very pleased."

Setsuna leaned over the map that covered the entire table top, lightly frowning. " What's Fate doing to counteract Amagasaki?"

"He's put up a strong lines against her, and Amagasaki's progress has been slowed significantly. As of now, they are at a standoff in the Drifting Mountains."

"It's as Tsukuyomi said." Setsuna leaned against the table with a sigh "What are our options?"

As they discussed various options, Konoka was seated in a chair at the side, with no clue as to what was going on.

"Amagasaki is a huge slave trafficker in the North" Asuna leaned over from her seat and whispered. "Negi and Setsuna have been trying to bring the trafficking trade down for a long time. This might be the break they need to bring a kingpin down"

"Kingpin?"

"Like a bigshot" Asuna shrugged. "Taking down Amagasaki would be a huge blow to the trade"

Konoka nodded as she took in the information. Now she knew a little more about what Setsuna does for work. Never would she have imagined that there were people working to bring down the slave trade, and that she would be lucky enough to be saved by them. Her eyes wandered over to Setsuna, and she felt a surge of emotion bubbling within her as she thought about how much her life had changed in these few short weeks.

"You seem to know a lot" Konoka stated quietly

"Yeahhh. That's what happens when you spend every day of your life shadowing him" Asuna jerked a thumb in Negi's direction

At Konoka's questioning gaze, Asuna explained "I was hired by his dad to keep him out of trouble." She huffed "Although that kid can take care of himself. But hey, its good pay and I get to fight, so I'm good."

"Fight?"

"Sometimes we conduct raids on the shipping docks during a shipment. Save all the poor saps unlucky enough to caught by slavers." Asuna explained. "Not too often though. It would give away our motives."

"Setsuna goes on these raids too?" Konoka asked.

"Yeah." Asuna nodded "Sometimes, but she's usually busy with other things?"

"Like gathering information" Setsuna interrupted, standing next to them. "You know the reason you're here is to be sure you know what' going on."

"Eh.. Negi will fill me in later" Asuna waved her hand nonchalantly "Besides, I was just going to tell Konoka about your actual job."

Confused, Konoka turned to Setsuna, who sighed and took a seat next to Konoka.

"It's true that I assist Negi and Asuna during raids," Setsuna started slowly, "but I mainly work with the people we rescue. Making sure they're safe, and well taken care of."

"Like me" Konoka stated quietly with a smile.

"Yeah" Asuna grinned "Although Setsuna might be giving you special attention."

Konoka turned red, and looking over at Setsuna, she could see the familiar red blush creeping up her neck, but her face remained rather impassive.

"Anyway, once Setsuna digs up enough information about them, she sends them home" Asuna continued

"Home?" Konoka squeaked, a small sliver of hope slipping through

"Yes." Setsuna nodded quietly "I check up on the families of the people we rescue. If I find it satisfactory, I send them home if they wish to return. Those without a place to go can choose to remain here for leave."

"Does that mean.." Konoka left her question unfinished, but her intention was clear.

"If you wanted to, you can go home" Setsuna replied, a hint of sadness in her tone.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?!" Konoka raised her voice slightly

"I've just stamped the seal of approval on your file" Setsuna answered "And there was so much things to catch up on that I never got the chance to bring it up. I'm sorry."

Setsuna stood up, leaving the room. She returned a few moments later, a thick file in hand. "Here's everything I have on you. Read through it. Let me know when you've made a decision." Setsuna handed Konoka the file, a smile on her face "You have a good family."

With that, Setsuna returned to Negi's side, and continued their discussion. Konoka stared at the file in her lap, debating whether she should open it.

"Go on." Asuna coaxed "Trust Setsuna's judgement. If she says they're good, they're probably great."

"I'm afraid." Konoka whispered. "What if they've forgotten me? It's been so long. Surely they must have moved on."

"I don't think they would have forgotten you." Asuna spoke quietly "I wouldn't, and we just met."

Konoka smiled genuinely "Thank You"

Taking a deep breath, Konoka flipped open the file. First thing she saw was her face. Where Setsuna had gotten the photo, she will never know. Next to it were all her particulars, everything from her name and birthdate to her blood type and eye colour. The next page was hard. It listed the year she entered the system and a written account of how she was taken, as detailed as it could ever be. Below that was the years she spent in each household as well as under slavers. Konoka shut the file quickly, tears welling up in her eyes as she took deep breaths, the unpleasant memories waves. Asuna shot her a comforting smile, but said nothing.

From the corner of her eye, Konoka spotted Setsuna deep in conversation with Negi, a small frown on her face. Setsuna must have spent a long time compiling the information, and the least she could do was read through it. Exhaling, Konoka opened the file once more, making it to the third page. This was a medical report, an account of the injuries she had when she first entered Setsuna's care. Mainly bruises and abrasions were listed together with several scars she had. Most notably however, was the word 'Unmarked', written neatly at the very top. It was just one word, but it gave Konoka such relief just to see it there.

"Setsuna puts in a lot of effort to find out everything about those under her" Asuna commented "It's what Nagi-san did for her when he saved her."

"Nagi-san?"

Asuna slapped her mouth shut in surprise "You... do know about Setsuna's past right?"

"I know she was once in the system" Konoka answered truthfully "I don't know any details"

The mercenary sank into her chair in relief as she ran a hand through her hair "Thank goodness you know. I thought I mentioned something I shouldn't have."

"Not everyone knows about Setsuna's time in the system, even fewer know the exact details. Negi is one of them" Asuna explained, pointing her thumb in the boy's direction "Even I don't know much other than Negi's dad, Nagi-san, saved Setsuna."

Nodding, Konoka stole another glance at Setsuna, wondering how such a wonderful person had come from such a horrible past. Even Konoka herself was a little broken, but Setsuna seemed to have conquered it all. Konoka flipped yet another page, and she immediately felt tears well up. Running a finger over the faces, she choked on a sob "Jii-chan, Tou-san... "

Their faces looked back at her, faces she hadn't seen in a long time. They had aged, not surprisingly, but Konoka knew who they were immediately. Their particulars were written next to their photos, but Konoka merely scanned through them, the information resurfacing as memories in her head. They still lived in their home in Kyoto, according to Setsuna's information.

Not much had changed over the years, except there was now a young boy living in the compound. His name was Aguri, and he was adopted into the Konoe family five years ago. Konoka felt the stab as the thought that her family had replaced her echoed in her mind, until she read the next bit of information under Aguri's name. Aguri had mentioned an older sister. She disappeared even before Aguri had been born, but he was well aware of her existence and her place in the family. There was a photo clipped to the side, and Konoka couldn't suppress the cry of surprise as a photo of a younger version of herself showed. They hadn't forgotten her, and Konoka felt happiness bubbling within her.

Asuna grinned at the smile on Konoka's face.

"Asuna-san, let's go." Negi's voice echoed through the room after a couple of hours, shaking the mercenary from her daydream

"See ya Konoka," Asuna stood up with a yawn, "If you're still here when we come by that is."

Setsuna sat down besides Konoka with a sigh, leaning her head on the back of the couch, her eyes closed. Clearly the meeting had exhausted her. It should have. It had lasted most of the day. Konoka had gone through her entire file, twice. She was still astounded by the amount of information Setsuna had managed to uncover. Her mind was in a whirl, a jumble of emotions but she knew what she was going to do at that very moment.

"Setsuna." Konoka shook the other girl "Setsuna!"

When she didn't respond, Konoka leaned in closer, her lips dangerously close to Setsuna's own. She closed the gap, enjoying the low moan that escaped from the tired girl.

"I could get used to waking up like that" Setsuna yawned, stealing another kiss from Konoka's lips with a smile.

"Come on" Konoka stood up, smoothing out her dress "It's late."

They left the conference room, and made their way back to Setsuna's room. Every since the ninja incident, Konoka had been staying in Setsuna's room. A little bonus once they started dating. Konoka had less nightmares when Setsuna was around, and Setsuna managed to get closer to Konoka. A win-win situation, especially since Setsuna no longer hand to sleep on the couch, Konoka had grown physically comfortable with Setsuna.

"Setsuna, about today.." Konoka stuttered, not sure how to phrase her words. Setsuna furrowed her brows slightly, but waited for Konoka to finish. "I'll need some time to think about it."

Setsuna smiled, an amused look on her otherwise sleepy expression.

"What?" Konoka asked nervously

"Nothing" Setsuna shook her head "It's just that most people jump at the chance to return home, especially with such a good family."

"I'm not most people, am I?" Konoka smiled "I have something here to consider." She squeezed Setsuna's hand.

Flattered, Setsuna blushed "Don't let me influence your decision. It's not a chance everyone gets."

"Neither are you." Konoka whispered "I've only made it this far because of you."

"I helped. You did it all on your own" Setsuna lowered her head, unaccustomed to such flattery.

By this time, they had made it to Setsuna's room. Setsuna fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow, leaving Konoka awake on the other side of the bed, awake. The chocolate haired girl stole glances at the file sitting on her nightstand, thinking about the wealth of information she had received today. She groaned, and flipped away from the book, finding herself staring at Setsuna as she slept. By now, Konoka knew the little motions Setsuna made as she slept. The subtle twitch of her nose when she was dreaming, the furrowing of her brows when it was a particularly bad dream. Occasionally she would mumble words incoherantly, speaking clear enough for Konoka to deduce the nature of the dream.

Setsuna mumbled once more, turning over onto her side, away from Konoka. Konoka scooted closer, arms snaking around Setsuna's waist. She felt Setsuna tense, her body going rigid for a moment. Konoka gently pulled Setsuna towards her, meeting resistance as Setsuna frowned in her sleep, clutching the sheets tightly, growling softly.

"It's just me" Konoka whispered, feeling Setsuna relax slightly, eventually pressing back into the embrace.

Setsuna would probably never remember it, but Konoka knew that she was probably having an unpleasant dream. She pressed a light kiss on the back of Setsuna's neck, snuggling closer.

"Konoka..."

Konoka froze slightly at the sound of her name. Was Setsuna dreaming about her? She leaned in closer to try to make out what Setsuna was saying, but Setsuna had stopped mumbling. Disappointed, Konoka sighed, closing her eyes.

"Don't leave." She heard Setsuna mumble "Mine…Kono-chan.. love you…."

Blushing, Konoka thanked the heavens that Setsuna was asleep. She pulled Setsuna closer to her, and whispered ever so softly

"I love you too, Sec-chan."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me

Copyrighting not intended

I apologize for the long wait. I just needed to pace the story in a way that doesn't seem too rushed and keep the story balanced with a little action and fluff. Don't want to make a horrible story mistake and regret it later on. Thanks for all the reviews and favorites. I hope you're enjoying this story

* * *

Konoka awoke with a start, eyes staring at the ceiling in fear. Controlling her breathing, she tried to shake the unpleasant dream from her mind, rolling over to seek safety from her girlfriend who was next to her, or should have been. Konoka lifted her head, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as her hand ran across the empty spot on the bed next to her. Looking round, Konoka saw no sign of Setsuna in the room. The spot beside her was damp and slightly chilly, as if Setsuna had been gone for a while. Panicking slightly, Konoka slipped out of bed, grabbing a robe draped over the chair as she searched for Setsuna. The mansion was dark, for it was early morning and the sun had yet to rise. Yawning with every few steps, Konoka carefully navigated her way down the corridor as her eyes adjusted to the darkness.

*THUMP*

A muffled sound reached Konoka's ears. It was faint, but in the silence of the night, it was just barely audible.

*THUMP THUMP THUMP*

The sound grew louder as Konoka shuffled forward, not even realizing she had wandered into a part of the mansion she rarely visited.

A sliver of light illuminated the corridor, shining brightly through a crack in the door. Pushing it open, Konoka squinted hard against the light as her eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness. She recognised Setsuna's figure, still clad in her night wear, throwing bare knuckled punches at a dummy in a room that looked to be a gym. She was attacking the dummy with such ferocity that Konoka was hesitant to approach, until she spotted the flecks of blood on the dummy.

"Sec-chan?" Konoka took a step into the room, walking closer when Setsuna didn't respond. "Sec-chan?"

Konoka flinched in surprise, hands rising on reflex to protect herself as Setsuna whirled around, her fist poised to strike, her eyes filled with fear and anger.

"Konoka.." Setsuna lowered her fists. "What are you doing here? I could have hit you."

"What are you doing here?" Konoka threw the question back at her. "I woke up to realize that you were gone, so I came looking for you." She looked sadly at Setsuna's hands, taking them gently, being careful not to aggravate the injuries. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Setsuna grouched unhappily "I'm fine. Go back to bed."

"Not unless you're coming with me." Konoka shook her head, "and somehow I doubt you're going to bed anytime soon"

"I'm fine really." Setsuna protested, pulling her hands back "I'm just... letting off some steam."

"Are you that stressed?" Konoka asked as she gently pulled Setsuna towards the first aid kit.

"It's not that." Setsuna sighed as she followed her girlfriend "I just.. I had a bad dream. That's all. It brought back some.. unwanted memories."

Nodding, Konoka began to tend to the cuts on Setsuna's bloody knuckles. She knew of Setsuna's dream, having seen Setsuna toss and turn just moments earlier. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." Setsuna spoke a little too harshly "It's nothing really. I don't want bother you with something so trivial."

"You're my girlfriend" Konoka felt her face heat up slightly at the statement, but continued "Nothing is too trivial. You know that. If I get to bother you with trivial stuff, you get to bother me too."

Setsuna scoffed slightly at her words "That's different. I'm suppose to be helping you, it's what I do. How can I help people if I can't get over this myself? How can I tell them it'll be fine if I'm struggling to overcome this!"

"You've been doing just fine." Konoka whispered, wrapping Setsuna's hands tightly "I'm where I am because of you."

"I'm not the person you think I am. I'm not that strong." Setsuna spoke softly

Konoka remained silent. She let her fingers intertwine with Setsuna's, squeezing lightly go let Setsuna know she was there for her.

Setsuna frowned, shaking her head. "This is stupid. I'm suppose to be over this"

"Over what?" Konoka asked, even though she had an inkling of what the answer might be.

"This. This whole nightmare thing" Setsuna threw her hands up in exasperation "How can I tell others it'll get better if I can't overcome this?! Even you've gotten over it already." she whispered out the last part quietly.

Konoka was momentarily at a loss for words. " That's not true." she shook her head "I still dream about it, and it scares me, more than you know, but when I wake up and see you there, I know everything will be fine. I know I'm lucky. So much more could have happened, but it didn't. That doesn't stop it from being any less frightening. I can't say I know what you've been through, because I don't, and I never will, but I want to help you get through this. Just like you helped me." Konoka finished her lengthy sentence, shifting herself to embrace Setsuna from behind as she rested her head on the latter's shoulder.

Setsuna let out a bitter laugh "I'm pathetic. Since when did our roles reverse?"

"Since you started making me care for you, you baka." Konoka kissed Setsuna's neck "But you're my baka."

Blushing at the blatant claim, Setsuna wriggled out of Konoka's grip, turning to face her. "I dreamt I was back at that mansion. The one I grew up in."

Konoka listened as Setsuna began to open up. "It shouldn't scare me anymore. I've had them before but.. it was different this time. You were there." Setsuna whispered out the last part, her voice shaky.

"Me?" Konoka repeated. It was clear that Setsuna was talking about the dream she had last night, the one Konoka had witnessed.

Nodding, Setsuna lowered her head "They were using you to get to me. I.." she clenched her fists tight in anger "I couldn't stop them. I tried but I couldn't do anything. I couldn't save you."

"I was there when you woke up." Konoka shook her head "I'm okay."

"I know, but when I realized that it was a dream, I got so angry with myself. What if something like that happened and I couldn't stop it? I won't be able to live with myself if anything happened to you. If I can't protect one person, how can I protect everyone in this mansion?!" Setsuna sighed angrily, standing up and turning away hands wrapped around herself.

"You'll find a way. You, and Kaede-san, Mana-san, you'll all find a way to make it all work out."

"You really know what to say at the right time huh?" Setsuna smiled softly "Thank you"

"I learned from the best, Sec-chan" Konoka smiled brightly

"I've shared mine, tell me about yours." Setsuna spoke, stepping closer to Konoka

The latter froze, lowering her head. "How did you know?"

"You sleep like a log." Setsuna chuckled lightly "The only time you wake is when you have a nightmare. And before you give any excuses, you only look for me when you have a nightmare."

"It was the usual nightmare." Konoka shook her head "I don't remember the face, all i can feel are his hands."

She shuddered, and Setsuna made an attempt to hug her, but stopped halfway, grimacing as she stepped back.

"What's wrong?" Konoka asked worriedly. "It's okay Sec-chan" she took Setsuna's hands in hers.

Shaking her head, Setsuna merely stated "I'm sweaty" her nose scrunching up slightly.

Konoka threw her arms around Setsuna, who stumbled back in surprise "I don't care."

"I do." Setsuna pulled away, frowning lightly. "I'm going to shower, you go back to bed first."

Konoka felt the bed dip as Setsuna clambered in, fresh from her shower. The sun would rise in a couple of hours, Konoka guess they would probably get a couple hours of sleep at most. She snuggled up close to Setsuna, who pulled her close

"I love you Sec-chan."

"I love you too." Setsuna was stunned by the declaration, but felt her heart swell at those words, pressing a kiss to Konoka's forehead.

They both slept in the next morning, snuggled against each other. When Konoka woke, she felt the soothing sensation of fingers running through her hair, massaging her scalp.

"Morning" She yawned, her head still resting on Setsuna's chest.

"Morning" Setsuna replied distractedly, eyes fixed on a book she was balancing on one hand.

Konoka pressed her lips together upon seeing the book, but did not shy away, having been able to slowly overcome her fear.

"What are you reading?" She asked curiously. The book looked old, and had intricate drawings all over the cover. It was also written in an odd language that Konoka did not recognise.

"It's a book on Magic." Setsuna tore her eyes away from the book to look at Konoka "After doing all that research on you family, I've gotten pretty interested in the subject. Did you know you descended from a long line of mages?"

Konoka nodded, remembering reading about it in the file Setsuna had handed to her, but also vaguely recalling the use of magic in her home.

"It's gotten be thinking, maybe you can use magic too." Setsuna spoke, turning back to the book "Maybe this whole 'curse' thing is nothing more than latent magic power."

"You really think so?" Konoka quipped, sitting up

"Probably." Setsuna scratched her head "Magic from the human realm is vast, too much for me to handle. I haven't found anything significant yet." She sighed. "Maybe Negi will know. His family is pretty well known."

* * *

"Well, I think its completely plausible that Konoka-san had inherited magic traits from her parents." Negi mused as he sat comfortably in the conference room of Setsuna's mansion. "The Konoe Household is pretty well known among the Eastern and Western mages."

"This 'curse' though" Negi continued, eyes looking over at Konoka "I can't fully say that its just latent power. It could very well be a protection spell or some form of seal. There is almost no way to tell." He looked down sheepishly "without.. ummm..."

The younger boy blushed red, and his message was clear. Setsuna crossed her arms, frowning "If its latent power, it won't be dangerous for her, will it?"

"No.. I doubt so." Negi shook his head "If it was going to be an issue, we would have seen symptoms by now. Don't worry."

Setsuna let out a relieved sigh, smiling lightly at Konoka. "That's good to know."

"The best thing you can do is to ask her family yourself." Negi sighed, knowing how hard it would be to approach the household "They will have more answers than I have."

"Maybe someday. "Setsuna agreed "but if it not life-threatening, we can wait."

"I'm sorry I'm not much help." Negi spoke quietly, kicking his legs

"You've helped a lot Negi-san" Konoka smiled sweetly "Thank you"

Negi smiled back bashfully, flattered by the compliment.

"Can you teach me magic?" Konoka asked quietly, shocking both Negi and Setsuna.

"Eh.. Sure" Negi stuttered "If you really wanna learn. If its alright with you Setsuna-san."

Nodding, Setsuna bit her lower lip "Yeah. I think it'll be good. Why don't you guys start now? Negi-san, you're free aren't you?"

"Yeah! I'll be glad to help" Negi slipped off the chair eagerly.

Setsuna felt her lips curl up as she watched Negi and Konoka interacted. She quietly slipped out of the room. Setsuna would never admit it, but she was grateful that Negi had occupied Konoka's time. After the nightmare last night, Setsuna was itching to work off some of the frustration after her session was cut short by Konoka. It was a regular thing for her to wake up in the middle of the night and pound on the dummy until the sun rose. It was the way she had been coping with her dream, and back when they were particularly bad, it worked.

Stepping into the gym, Setsuna pulled on a pair of thick gloves over her hands, wincing slightly as the material pressed tightly against the wounds under the bandages. She stared down the dummy for a few moments, before lunging in, fists flying. It had been a long time since she had felt so angry, so helpless, and Setsuna was furious. She spun around when she felt a presence, and wasn't surprise to see Asuna deflecting her fist, retaliating with a punch of her own. Setsuna flipped away, and both girls slipped into an unspoken duel.

Asuna's foot caught Setsuna behind the knee, causing the latter to hit the ground hard. Setsuna pulled Asuna down to the floor, ending their 2 hour long duel. Both girls lay side by side on the floor, breathing heavily, clothes soaked with sweat, covered in various bruises.

"Feeling better?" Asuna gasped out, a bright grin on her face.

Setsuna never knew how, but Asuna also seemed to known when she needed a good spar to keep her mind off things. When Negi visited and was preoccupied with paperwork, Asuna would occasionally slip out to find Setsuna for a friendly spar. And when things were particularly bad, the spar would intensify, much like their current duel.

"Yeah." She nodded "Thanks."

"Someone had to do it." Asuna laughed, knowing that Mana was still getting back on her feet and Kaede was overwhelmed with work to properly spar with Setsuna. "Wouldn't want you messing up your relationship because you were too cranky."

"Re..Relationship?!" Setsuna spluttered out, bolting upright, wincing as her abs ached in protest.

"Oh please," Asuna pushed herself up as well "It's so obvious that there's something going on between you and Konoka."

Setsuna blushed, but didn't deny it, and Asuna couldn't help but pry for information "So.. She a good kisser?"

Not wanting to reply, Setsuna turned away, but felt Asuna's stare boring into her, and finally relented "Yes."

Asuna squealed in delight, scooting over and thumping Setsuna hard on the back, congratulating her. "I'm worried." Setsuna spoke suddenly, the atmosphere changing as she spoke "What if I can't protect her?"

"Don't do this again." Asuna growled lightly "We've talked about this."

"I know." Setsuna wiped the sweat off her brow. "But this is so different. I've never felt like this before" She added quietly "Konoka, she's not broken, not like I am. I don't want to hurt her."

"You've pieced yourself back together." Asuna stressed "You're not broken, not anymore. And I know you Setsuna. You'd rather die than let the people you care about get hurt."

"I just.. I'm not sure I can do this." Setsuna shook her head "I'm afraid I'll freak out on her one day. What if I relapse and scare her."

"You don't have to face it alone. If she truly loves you,she'll stick with you through everything" Asuna smiled "And nothing you do will scare her off."

Setsuna didn't believe it wholeheartedly, but she nodded "Thanks, Asuna."

"I'm just glad you've finally found someone." She grinned "You deserve someone like her."

"So this is where you guys are." Negi's voice echoed as he entered the gym. "How was the spar?"

"It helped" Setsuna answered with a nod,and Negi nodded in understanding, knowing Setsuna's habit of coping with her feelings.

"Sec-chan! Look!" Konoka babbled excitedly as she conjured up a small flame in her palm, her eyes shining with excitement. "I can do this too!" Konoka trailed her finger over Setsuna's jaw, and the swollen skin slowly went back to normal, the ache disappearing. Setsuna touched her jaw, stunned.

"You.. wow..." Setsuna was at a complete loss of words.

"Konoka-san learns really fast." Negi stated, proud of his accomplishment as a teacher "She really does have the talent for magic."

"We'll leave you two love-birds alone." Asuna winked as she stood up. "We'll spar again next time."

When they were alone, Konoka began to show off the various tricks she had picked up from Negi. It was all tiny party tricks, like sparks and tiny flames, but Konoka's eyes shone with such excitement that Setsuna couldn't help but feel proud for her.

"I'm so proud of you." Setsuna whispered

Konoka lightly kissed Setsuna on the cheek, giggling."I'm going to learn more than these tricks. I'm going to learn spells that can help you."

"To do that, you know you have to read spell books right?" Setsuna raised an eyebrow. "Negi isn't going to be free all the time."

Konoka pouted, but nodded "I know. It'll be good won't it. I mean, I can handle being around books now. Just one more step huh?"

"You never did tell me why you're so afraid of books." Setsuna spoke softly

"One of the people I worked for was an avid reader." Konoka answered, looking down at her hands "He had books lining the walls of the mansion, and to him, they were priceless. He would punish us for the smallest of things, beat us if he caught us looking at his books. Starve us, if we accidentally touched one of them. His house was so full of books, it was impossible to not come in contact with them."

Konoka shook with every word, but refused to let the tears fall "He once locked me in a closet for a week for brushing up against one of his bookshelves." She shuddered, and Setsuna threw an arm around her "I never did like books after that. They bring up bad memories."

"And now you're overcoming it." Setsuna leaned close "That fear that once had you shaking, has no power over you now."

Konoka nodded "I know. It doesn't have power over you too."

"No it doesn't" Setsuna kissed her lightly "We'll do this together. You and Me."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me

Copyrighting not intended

* * *

She swore, leaping silently over crates and machinery. Yells echoed behind her as her pursuers tried to locate her. Slipping behind some boxes, she held her breath as a couple of men rushed past, guns in hand. She brushed a stray hair from her face, slinking back into the darkness without a sound. She remained hidden for a good amount of time, long enough for the men to stop looking for her as she headed to her target.

Sharp eyes trailed over the numbers labelling each container, lighting up as she spotted the one she was here for. Quietly, she unbolted the front, slicing through the large padlock with ease. Pulling it open, she found herself face to face with the barrel of a gun, and before words could leave her lips, she fell to the ground, the life leaving her eyes as a bullet made its home in her head.

Setsuna closed her eyes, the memories of the video feed playing In her head. That brief moment of weakness cost her as she found herself flying back, hitting the floor hard.

"Focus, half breed." The small girl spat, casually floating in the air "Don't waste my time"

"Sorry, Evangeline-san" Setsuna mumbled, picking herself off the floor. 'I got distracted."

"Yeah" Evangeline scoffed "You'll be dead the next time you lose focus, got it?"

Setsuna nodded grimly, knowing Evangeline would actually kill her if she wasn't careful. It was one of the reasons why she liked training with the small vampire. It was the closest she could get to a real fight, and though Evangeline often threatened to kill her, Setsuna knew the vampire enjoyed the suffering she was going through and would rather prolong it. If she wanted Setsuna dead, Setsuna would be dead with a flick of her finger. Evangeline McDowell was not someone you wanted to mess with.

Setsuna steadied herself, blade extended in front of her. She dashed to the side as Evangeline threw an attack forward, the ground cracking where Setsuna had been seconds ago. Using her momentum, Setsuna ran up the wall, pushing off to gain enough power to reach the flying vampire, her blade poised to kill. The vampire merely smirked, sending a knee into Setsuna's gut, watching as the half demon stumbled as she landed, face twisted in pain. Spitting out blood, Setsuna moved in once more. This time, she moved right under Evangeline, using her legs to propel her upwards. Evangeline frowned as the edge of her dress split open as it came into contact with Setsuna's blade, the hanyou landing with a smile as she noticed the damage. It was minuscule, but to be able to land even a scratch on Evangeline was a huge feat.

"Not bad." Evangeline grinned, her hand crackling with energy. " But you'll have to do more than that to defeat me"

A fireball caught Evangeline off guard, the ends of her hair singed from the flames as she dodged it. Setsuna gulped as Evangeline snarled angrily, turning to the source of the fire ball.

"Bouzu!" She screeched angrily at Negi who had paled in fright

"We didn't mean it!" He yelped, looking toward Konoka. "Nee Konoka-san. It was an accident. An accident!"

Konoka nodded her head quickly, but it did little to curb Evangeline's anger. Setsuna quickly launched an attack at Evangeline, hoping to redirect her attention, but failed as Evangeline smacked her into a wall without sparing a glance.

"Get down!" Negi yelled as he erected a magic barrier around them.

Evangeline threw the ball of energy at Negi, whose barrier shuddered but held fast. Konoka heaved a sigh of relief, but soon realized Evangeline had no intention of stopping. The vampire quickly summoned a huge sphere of magic, and lobbed it at the two. Negi freaked out, momentarily freezing from fear. Konoka heard the barrier shatter, the tendrils of magic licking her face as it did.

"Hey! You're sparring with me!" Setsuna yelled, her blade glowing from slicing the huge attack in half, leaving two craters in the walls behind them."

There was a glint in Evangeline's eyes as she took in Setsuna's face. "I like those eyes" She chuckled "That's the expression I'm looking for"

Setsuna launched herself forward, eyes blazing. Evangeline dodged her attack, watching as Setsuna rebounded off the wall with a spin. The vampire deflected the blade like it was nothing, her sharp nails giving Setsuna's side a nasty scratch. Setsuna hit the ground, rolling to cushion the impact. There was no time to move. Setsuna hit the wall hard as a large blast of energy hit her head on, the wall cracking from the impact.

"Sec-chan!" Konoka gasped as a dust cloud obscured her vision.

Evangeline floated to the ground, her face bored "We're done for today."

With a wave of her hand, the destruction to the room disappeared, the walls and floor no longer damaged. Setsuna grunted as she stood up, her wounds already healing. Sheathing her blade, Setsuna bowed, wincing as her side ached.

"Oi. That was a good look just now, but you still have ways to go.." Evangeline scoffed, tossing her hair over her shoulder. She glared at Setsuna "I expect more the next time. Got it?"

"Ha..Hai." Setsuna nodded as Konoka reached her side, looking over her concernedly. "Konoka, I'm fine."

"Mou… Why did you have to do something like this?" Konoka grumbled slightly

Setsuna smiled despite her aching muscles "Evangeline-san is a good person to train with. I can learn a lot from her. Besides. I only see her once a month. It's not that bad."

"Bouzu!" Evangeline yelled from the door. "Come on!"

Negi bowed before rushing out the door after the vampire, leaving the two girls alone. Konoka turned back to Setsuna, who was re-attaching her sheath to her belt, her face red from the training. A little movement from her fingers, and a gentle gust of wind blew through the room, cooling Setsuna down slightly. The tired girl shot Konoka an appreciative glance, but the emotions behind her eyes betrayed her.

Konoka knew what was bothering Setsuna. Earlier that day, they had received news that one of the people working under Negi had been killed while out on a mission in the North. Setsuna wasn't particularly close with her, but her death had sparked something in Setsuna. Her girlfriend adamantly refused to show her the video feed she had received, but whatever it was haunted Setsuna, and Konoka wanted to know why.

As Setsuna slipped into the shower, Konoka sneaked into Setsuna's office, staring at the video device that had been haphazardly left there. She frowned, pressing buttons, startled as the machine came to life.

Konoka barely registered her knees hitting the floor. Eyes wide in panic, Konoka scrambled backwards, a dull thud resounding as she hit her head on the cabinet next to her. The eyes on the screen stared deep into her soul, a wave of memories rushing back into her mind. Pushing herself into a corner, Konoka shut her eyes, hands over her ears, trying to block out whatever it was she was remembering. It had been awhile since her last flashback, and Konoka had almost forgotten what it was like to be a slave once more. The fear and despair washed over her, her eyes filling with tears and she shuddered. Whimpering quietly, Konoka sat there, paralyzed in a corner until Setsuna stepped in, worried eyes falling upon her form.

A quick glance at her desk, and Setsuna knew Konoka was relapsing once more. She shut the machine off with a click, startling Konoka, who flinched from the sound. Setsuna herself was still worn out by the video feed, her tired eyes betraying her confident form. She knelt quietly in front of Konoka.

"Konoka." Setsuna spoke softly, keeping her hands to herself for now. "Konoka, it's me, Setsuna."

Shaking her head, Konoka buried her face into her knees, trembling. It pained Setsuna to see Konoka like this, especially since the other girl hadn't relapsed in a while. Setsuna was cautious, knowing how physical they could be during a relapse.

"Konoka, look at me." Setsuna moved closer "You're safe. Remember?"

"He'll hurt you." Konoka whispered, her voice small and shaky "He'll kill you."

"No." Setsuna shook her head, opening up her arms "No he can't. He can't."

Konoka looked at her hesitantly, before uncurling herself, clambering into Setsuna's waiting embrace. "Don't let him hurt me." she whimpered

"I won't." Setsuna tightened her hold on Konoka, whispering into her hair. "Mou.. That's why I didn't want you to see it…" she mumbled under her breath.

"I'm sorry." Konoka clutched at Setsuna's shirt "I just.. I wanted to know what was bothering you."

A sob escaped Konoka's lips as she curled up tighter in Setsuna's arms, trying to will the shaking away. Setsuna slipped her arms under Konoka, lifting her effortlessly, moving her to the couch. The bed was a bad idea, as Setsuna had learnt before, when someone was in the midst of a relapse. It was a mistake Setsuna never wanted to make again.

"Setsuna." Kaede dropped from the ceiling

silently. "Negi just dropped off a bunch of kids. About 5-6 of them."

"Can't Yue and Nodoka handle them?" Setsuna sighed, rubbing her temples. She didn't want to leave Konoka alone in her state, and judging from the way Konoka was latching on to her, she didn't want to be alone either.

"There's a few of them that are pretty hysterical." Kaede replied "Yue and Nodoka can't handle them. They won't trust us either" The ninja gestured to her outfit.

Nodding Setsuna spoke "I'll be there in a few."

"Konoka, I need to go." Setsuna gently pulled her arms from Konoka's grip, the latter holding tighter. "How about you come with me?"

That seemed to satisfy Konoka as she quietly slipped off the bed, following after Setsuna as she strode out of the room. Setsuna intertwined their fingers as a way to show Konoka that she was there, but kept her eyes forward, her mind already focused on the rescued kids.

Cries and wails filled the air as the two neared the lounge, where Kaede had placed the kids. It was a group of 6 kids, humans and demons. Yue and Nodoka were desperately trying to calm them down, but there was one or two that refused to, loudly expressing their feelings while the others merely sat quietly, accepting their fate. The noise momentarily subsided as Setsuna walked in, the kids huddling together instinctively. Setsuna seated Konoka on a nearby chair before walking over to the group.

"Hey."She smiled, internally sighing as they all flinched "My name is Sakurazaki Setsuna. I'm the one in charge of this place. You're all safe here, no one can hurt you anymore."

The quieter kids merely averted their eyes, the bolder ones eyed her suspiciously. Setsuna's sharp eyes noticed a twitch, and she threw her gaze on to a small bat demon, whimpering as shaking. His nose twitched, and his lips quivered slightly. He sucked in a breath, and Setsuna moved. Scooping up the young bat demon, she dashed out of the room, casting a wary glance at Kaede, who understood immediately.

"Cover your ears!" She placed her hands over her own.

Moments later, a high pitched screech reached their ears, and those who didn't listen to Kaede's warning now had their hands over their ears, eyes squeezed shut from the piercing pain in their ears. Konoka winced, nearly falling off her chair. She had never heard such a piercing cry before, it sounded like the dying shriek of a cornered animal, and it wasn't pleasant.

It lasted several minutes before dying down. Everyone took deep breaths as they recovered from that sudden attack. Even the kids were silent, though their eyes were wide with fear. Konoka knew the thoughts running through their mind, for she was thinking the same thing. In her moment of weakness, Konoka began to think of the probability that Setsuna had murdered the young demon. It was an internal battle with herself, for there was that side of her that knew Setsuna intimately.

Several more minutes later, the door swung open and everyone turned their attention to the door, curious, the room quiet. Setsuna stepped back in, blood on her clothes. Her brows were furrowed, the blood dripping from her ears onto her shoulders, staining the grey shirt she wore. Setsuna stumbled in unsteadily, but managed to enter the room without falling, the young bat demon seated on one of her arms. He was calm, sobbing a little but calm. He picked at Setsuna's hair as she walked over to the group unsteadily.

"Setsuna, you alright?" Kaede asked as Setsuna walked past, but was ignored by the other girl. Setsuna knelt down, setting the young demon down, who was immediately taken by an older kid, his slanted eyes watch Setsuna warily. They chattered slightly, so soft that no one could hear.

One by one, the demon kids began to prod at Setsuna, making sure she wasn't a threat. As if to prove something, the young bat demon climbed onto Setsuna's shoulders, picking at her rubber band. It was like someone had flipped a switch, for the kids began to warm up to Setsuna, getting comfortable around her. They were young, easily impressionable, and must not have spent much time in the system, or any time at all, judging by how quickly they had decided to trust Setsuna. There were a few that held back, still wary, but made no move to shy away. Konoka smiled as she watched Setsuna interacting with the kids. The fear that had settled in her heart faded, and Konoka walked over slowly, moving to Setsuna's side when Setsuna waved her over.

The kids all backed up as Konoka sat down, smiling at Setsuna as she took Setsuna's hands in her own. Setsuna smiled back, gesturing to the young ones that it was okay. With her usual smile, the kids warmed up to Konoka quickly, the initial ice already broken by Setsuna.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Konoka spoke shyly to Setsuna, frowning when Setsuna didn't reply, shaking the other girl slightly "Sec-chan?"

With a frown, Setsuna turned to face Konoka confusion in her features. "Sec-chan?" Konoka repeated

Freeing her arms from the human kid in her lap, Setsuna tapped her ears, shaking her hands after, a light apologetic smile on her face. Konoka furrowed her brows slightly, raising her fingers to touch Setsuna's ears, watching the other girl flinch slightly.

"Give it some time to heal" Setsuna murmured softly, taking Konoka's hands, frowning as she couldn't hear herself speak.

Konoka opened her mouth to speak, but realized it was pointless. At the moment, Setsuna couldn't hear her anyway. She settled for nodding, turning her attention back to the little girl tugging on her hair. Yue and Nodoka visibly relaxed, and moved in to assist. Kaede lightly tapped Setsuna's shoulder, pointing her her own ears, telling Setsuna to go get it checked out. Nodding, Setsuna stood up, but was hampered by the young ones tugging on her shirt. She smiled kneeling down, pointing to Yue and Nodoka.

"Go with them." She spoke slowly, as if trying to adjust her volume "They'll get you cleaned and fed."

The kids reluctantly left Setsuna's side, especially upon noticing the snack Yue and Nodoka had in their hands. Konoka turned her attention to Setsuna, who was rubbing the area near her ear, wincing as she did so. Lifting her hand, Konoka cast a simple spell, alleviating the pain, healing Setsuna's inner ear slightly, just enough to kick start her natural healing abilities.

"Thank you." Setsuna smiled as muffled noises began to register in her mind, an indication that her hearing was returning to normal.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Konoka repeated her words once Setsuna's hearing had mostly returned. "I never knew you were so good with kids."

"I do what I can." Setsuna replied "Besides, we're all the same when we get here. Fearful, wary, untrusting. It's easier for kids to forget. They adapt and forget so much faster, but they also scar much easier."

"They're lucky to be here." Konoka nodded, agreeing with Setsuna

"How are you feeling?" Setsuna asked, worried about her condition.

Pressing her lips together, Konoka replied quietly "I'm sorry I worried you. I'm.. okay now. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you."

"You would have found out one way or another." Setsuna shook her head. "I'm sorry you had to see that. I know its not easy, seeing him again, even if it was only a video."

Konoka lowered her head. Needless to say, she felt like the wind was knocked out of her when she saw who had killed one of their own. She would never forget his narrowed slanted eyes, and the metal fingers he wore to replace the ones he lost. He was the first to buy her, first to touch her, first to receive the wrath of her curse, or powers. He was enraged upon losing the index and middle fingers on his right hand,but that didn't stop him from trying to mark her. When that failed as well, he made it his mission to make her life a living hell. Many bad memories were associated with him, and although she had been passed along to many others, he stuck in her mind as her first encounter, scarring her. She had been put back onto the slave market once he realized her curse prevented him from gaining any fulfilling release, but not before giving her many of the scars Konoka now sported.

"I had almost forgotten" Setsuna started "We work hard to keep this a safe haven, and it so easy to fall into such a normal routine that it hurts more when the memories return."

"Sec-chan.." Konoka leaned in close, biting her lip slightly "I want to forget. I want to forget what they did, what they tried to do. Help me forget Sec-chan. Please.."

Setsuna stared at her in surprise, blinking, hoping she had heard wrong. "Konoka.. what are you saying?"

"I want you to help me forget." Konoka whispered even quieter. "I need you to erase the feeling of their hands on me."

"Do you realize what you're saying?" Setsuna shook her head, trying to keep her composure. "Just calm down and think about things alright? Let's not do anything we'll regret."

"I need to do this Sec-chan.. Please." Konoka was begging her "I want to feel loved. I want to be touched by someone I love. I want to get better. I want to forget."

Setsuna gulped. It was the first time someone had asked her for such a favor. Normally, Setsuna would have refused, but maybe because she loved Konoka, or maybe because she had been in Konoka's shoes before, asking the same question. Setsuna took a deep breath.

"Are you sure?"

"Please Sec-chan. Show me that I'm loved."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me

Copyrighting not intended

To answer a couple of questions, 'marked' basically refers to a mark of ownership. Slaves are marked with the symbols of the household they work under. Usually done through intercourse as a way for the demon to put their scent onto their slaves, marking them as their property.

In this case, thanks to Konoka's supposed curse, she had not been raped and therefore still a virgin and unmarked.

* * *

Setsuna stared at herself in the mirror, taking a deep breath. Was she ready for this? Was Konoka ready for this? Setsuna let her hand rest on her abdomen, lightly touching the scars she had. Each was associated with a memory she wanted to forget, but can't. Setsuna was afraid of showing her scars. She tells those under her that scars are a reminder of survival, that it made them strong, but ironically, her scars only served to remind her of her weakness, of her cursed existence. She was afraid of the relapse that she might have. She couldn't relapse, not when Konoka was near.

Shuddering, Setsuna pulled her hand away from under her shirt, shaking her head. Maybe it was a good thing, Setsuna mused in her own head. They could help each other get over their fears. Honestly, Setsuna didn't know how much she could do for Konoka, her own fears still holding her back despite the many years that had passed.

Konoka was seated nervously on the bed, fidgeting slightly as Setsuna stepped out of the bathroom. Their gazes met, and the two blushed heavily. Setsuna crawled onto the bed, seating herself in front of Konoka.

"Are you sure?" Setsuna asked for the umpteenth time that day.

"Just kiss me already" Konoka took the lead, grabbing Setsuna's collar and pulling her close.

Setsuna pushed back, and Konoka fell back onto the bed, never breaking their kiss.

"Stop me." Setsuna managed to speak once they pulled away "Stop me if I'm going too far."

She dipped her head down, her dark hair cascading like a curtain past her face, capturing Konoka's lips once more. Setsuna gently kissed down Konoka's neck, the latter squirming slightly. The brown-haired girl looped her arms around Setsuna's neck as the dark haired girl slid a hand under her, pulling her closer, supporting herself with the other. Konoka gasped into the kiss as Setsuna's hand slid under her shirt, her small hands coming into contact with the bare skin of Konoka's lower back. Konoka grimaced slightly as Setsuna's fingers came in contact with the multitude of scars of her back, but Setsuna seemed unfazed, her lips occupied with a pulse point on Konoka's neck.

Moving from Setsuna's hips, Konoka took the chance to slip her hands under Setsuna's shirt, feeling the toned muscles under Setsuna's skin.

She felt Setsuna tense, and whispered "It's okay Sec-chan."

Still struggling with herself, Setsuna managed to relax, her hand boldly snaking upwards, deftly snapping the clasp on Konoka's bra. It was Konoka's turn to gasp as the garment sprung free. Setsuna pulled back quickly, her face flushed.

"Konoka" She breathed out worriedly

"Who said you could stop?" Konoka, although a little afraid, was getting a little turned on by the prospect of Setsuna touching her. She forced down the fear bubbling within her, and focused on Setsuna's gentle touch

Her hands moved to Setsuna's back, undoing the bindings on Setsuna's chest, the bandages falling off as soon as they were loosened. Setsuna turned a massive shade of red as Konoka's hands wandered upwards, trailing over her flesh. She responded by pulling Konoka's shirt up, exposing her skin. Konoka mewed slightly as Setsuna dove in, licking and nipping at her breasts. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before. The feeling of rough hands clawing at her was now being overwritten by a gentle touch that sent waves of pleasure rippling through her body.

"Sec-chan.." Konoka moaned, her hips rising as Setsuna's fingers moved lower, right above her core, ghosting right over her navel. "Not fair.. Let me.."

Konoka flipped their positions, her emotions controlling her actions, blocking out everything but Setsuna's flushed body below her. Her hands caressed Setsuna's torso, feeling the other girl squirm from the touch. Konoka leaned down, straddling Setsuna's waist pressing gentle kisses down Setsuna's chest.

Setsuna's eyes flew open wide, gasping as Konoka began to nip at her breasts, hands flying to Konoka's shoulder in a panic. "Ko..Konoka.. wait.. wait..I..I can't..."

"Sec-chan?"

"Gomen.. Konoka.. I.. I.." Setsuna rasped out, tears welling in her eyes "I can't..."

Moving up, Konoka shifted to lie beside Setsuna "You should have said something" She spoke softly "I would have never asked you to do this if I knew." It was clear that Setsuna was deeply affected by her time in the system, official or not.

"I wanted to help you." Setsuna mumbled, curling onto her side.

Konoka sighed, sitting up, pulling her shirt down, as she said nothing. Setsuna could tell from her gaze that Konoka was struggling too, and it had taken a lot of effort to get to the point that they were at. Setsuna gritted her teeth, she could do this, for Konoka. It was all about Konoka. She pulled Konoka back down over her, their lips meeting in a yet another passionate kiss.

"Sec-chan?" Konoka mumbled into the kiss, confused.

"I can do this." Setsuna flipped their positions once more. "I can do it for you. With you." She nipped at Konoka's ear, the latter squeaking in surprise as Setsuna boldly snaked her hand along her navel, hitting her core.

Konoka bucked as Setsuna began to stroke her core, her breathing becoming laboured as the pleasure washed over her, wiping out any coherent thought in her mind. Setsuna was gentle, and Konoka found herself seeking out Setsuna fingers while she buried her face in Setsuna's shoulder.

"I'm going in" Setsuna mumbled into Konoka's ear.

Konoka nodded breathlessly, pulling Setsuna close to her, their bodies pressed together. She felt Setsuna's deft fingers prodding at her entrance, and she swallowed the fear she was feeling, squashing it with thoughts of Setsuna and the love radiating from the girl beside her.

Yet, instead of the intrusion she was expecting, Setsuna pulled back with a vicious hiss, falling off the bed with a loud yell, hitting the ground with a thump.

"Sec-chan?" Konoka snapped out of her dazed state, crawling to the edge of the bed "Are you alright?"

Setsuns swore in various languages, curled up in a ball, eyes squeezed shut as she tried to staunch the growing pool of blood around her. Konoka was by her side in an instant, eyes widening as she saw blood.

"I'm so sorry Sec-chan!" Konoka nearly wailed as she pulled Setsuna off the floor, examining the bleeding appendages.

"What was that?!" Setsuna hissed out, opening her eyes a crack to look at the damage.

The fingers on her right hand were covered in blood, the appendages broken and mangled. The skin hung off limply, exposing muscle and bones.A harsh throbbing pain radiated from her fingers as Setsuna tried to move them, as much as it hurt, Setsuna was relieved to feel her fingers responded.

"Tui Gratia Jovis Gratis Sit Cura!" Konoka chanted, a light green glow emerging from her hands.

Setsuna let her head drop back to the floor as the bones in her fingers reset themselves, the skin partially healing. Konoka grabbed a first aid kit from the drawers and quickly wrapped Setsuna's fingers tightly in gauze.

"I'm sorry Sec-chan" She stumbled over her words, hands shaking "I can only do this much." Tears were forming in her eyes as she spoke, several droplets hitting Setsuna's hand…

"I was careless." Setsuna shook her head, sitting up. "I assumed that if you weren't threatened, the spell wouldn't activate." She hissed slightly at the pain "At least we know that it's a seal and not a curse.."

At Konoka's despondent look, Setsuna drew her into a light kiss. "Hey, its a good thing."

Konoka nodded, but still feeling bad about Setsuna getting hurt. She was also a little disappointed that they couldn't proceed further than they did. She was sort of looking forward to enjoying the intimacy with Setsuna. It would take a while, but Konoka felt that with time, she would no longer feel afraid to be intimate with Setsuna.

"I really wanted Sec-chan to.." Konoka mumbled, her face turning red. Setsuna turned red as well

"Mahh.. The seal prevents it so.." Setsuna murmured quietly

Konoka pushed Setsuna onto the floor, nipping at her lips "But we can do other things." She giggled as Setsuna slipped her hand under her shirt.

"Since when did you get so bold?" Setsuna mumbled between kisses

"Because I love you." Konoka answered.

A couple hours later, after all the kissing and cuddling, Setsuna and Konoka laid together in bed, exhausted from their intimate exploration. It was mere touching and kissing, but it had brought the both of them closer, and one more step towards getting better. For Konoka at least. Setsuna was still hesitant about being intimate, but was less afraid than before. Konoka had her head lying on Setsuna's left shoulder, curled into her side while Setsuna had a hand around her waist pulling her closer.

"Nee Sec-chan." Konoka whispered softly, her hand gently drawing circles on Setsuna's abdomen. "Let's go talk to Jii-chan."

Setsuna frowned a little, her hand tightening its grip on Konoka's waist "You.. want to go home?"

"Baka Sec-chan." Konoka giggled at her girlfriend's possessiveness. "I just wanted to know more about the seal, cause I really want to be with you."

"We won't see each other anymore if you go home." Setsuna grumbled "There's no way they'll let you come back with me."

"I want to go home." Konoka sighed "I want to see Jii-chan, Tou-san. I want them to know that I'm alive and well. I want them to know you. That you saved me, and I love you."

"I love you too." Setsuna smiled a little "I don't think your family will see it that way. I'm a half-demon. There's no way they'll let us be together. They'll probably ban me from seeing you again. There's no way I can tear you away from your family. You've been away from them for too long."

"What if I wanted to come back with you?" Konoka questioned quietly. "What if I wanted to go with you, but they won't let me. Tell me honestly Sec-chan." Konoka pushed herself up to look at Setsuna straight in the eyes. "How much do I mean to you?"

"Everything." Setsuna admitted "You mean the world to me, and I would do anything to make you happy."

"Even if it means letting me go?" Konoka dropped her voice

"If that is what you want." Setsuna nodded slowly, her heart already aching from the thought.

"Then fight for me." Konoka laid back down, curling closer to Setsuna's side "I want you to fight for me. I don't want to lose you, but I can't choose between you or my family. Don't let me forget how much I love you."

It sounded like Konoka already knew how hard it would be should her family reject Setsuna, and Setsuna knew it wouldn't be easy.

"I would fight anyone for you" Setsuna mumbled, kissing Konoka's forehead "I won't let you go. Ever."

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Kaede asked, her eyes boring into Setsuna's own. "It's nothing like the rest."

"I know." Setsuna nodded, adjusting the mask seated on her face. "I'm prepared."

"I don't like the idea of you going in alone." Kaede frowned.

"This is different. I have to do this alone."

Setsuna squeezed Konoka's hand, the latter nervously returning the gesture. Setsuna was dressed simply, similar to how she would have dressed back when she went out, she would be dressed formally in a dress for her act, but this time, she opted for a more comfortable attire.

As per Konoka's request, Setsuna was bringing her home to Kyoto. They had no idea what to expect when they got there. They would have to play it by ear. Konoka was nervous too, the prospect of seeing her family after so long was overwhelming her.

"Konoka.." Setsuna started "There's something you need to know before we reach"

Tearing her gaze from the passing scenery, Konoka turned to face Setsuna, who was fidgeting behind her mask. "What is it?"

"The last time I visited.. Things didn't go so well" Setsuna bit her lip as she watched Konoka take in the information

"Last time? You've visited them before?"

Nodding Setsuna sighed "Well.. I was observing them when your grandfather noticed me. We ended up in a huge fight, and he.. uh...gave me that..uhh wound" She pointed to her arm, where the wound Yue had stitched had once been.

"Eh?!" Konoka was taken aback. She recalled Setsuna coming in pretty badly wounded that day. "Jii-chan did?"

She was much more worried than before now, lowering her head "It'll be fine… right?" Konoka looked to Setsuna for reassurance.

"Daijoubu." Setsuna nodded, but clearly unsure herself. "It'll work out, somehow."

"We're here." Kaede announced as the car pulled up on a street.

Konoka stepped out of the car, a smile breaking across her face as she recognized signs and buildings. She turned to Setsuna gleefully, who nodded in return. To their left was the Konoe Mansion, a large compound that dwarfed anything surrounding it.

"Stay close to me." Setsuna spoke, and Konoka responded by grasping the back of her vest as they walked closer.

Setsuna rapped sharply on the door, a female opened the door, dressed in robes. Her eyes widen upon sight of Setsuna, immediately backing away, hands outstretched.

"Call Konoemon-san. I need to speak with him." Setsuna spoke, not moving from where she stood.

"Back up." the robed female spoke, eyes narrowed.

Konoka tightened her grip on Setsuna, who shook her head, taking a step back. almost immediately a barrier shot up from the floor, trapping them. Startled, Konoka pulled herself closer to Setsuna, who seemed way too calm.

"It's okay." Setsuna whispered, "It's just a barrier."

"But..But.." Konoka was afraid, and in addition to her nervousness, her emotions were unstable

"You have guts showing up here again like this." An old voice spoke, turning their attention to the doorway.

"Konoemon-san" Setsuna addressed the man. "I'm just here to talk."

Konoka took a good look at the man. She recognized him from the photos Setsuna had given her, and remembered his voice. It was not the warm caring tone she had heard as a child, but a cold cautious tone she was unaccustomed to.

"Talk?" He narrowed his eyes "We have nothing to talk about." Konoemon turned on his heel and headed back through the doors.

"Even if it's about your granddaughter?" Setsuna called out, watching him stop and turn around, his eyes blazing.

"What would you know about her?" He growled menacingly

"That she's safe." Setsuna answered, not backing down "She's safe, alive and well."

"And why should I believe you?" Konoemon walked back, even though he knew that it was most likely a trap. He couldn't pass up the chance to know more about his granddaughter. Setsuna knew that.

"Because she's here" Setsuna looked right into Konoemon's eyes "And she wants to talk to you."

Konoka peeked out shyly from behind Setsuna, shrinking slightly as Konoemon finally realized Setsuna wasn't alone. Gently pulling her forward, Setsuna brought Konoka in front of her, the latter still nervously clutching onto her arm, shaking slightly.

"Kanako.. no… It can't be…" The old mage's eyes widen in surprise "Ko..Konoka.."

"Jii-chan" Konoka greeted the old man quietly

"No." Konoemon shook his head harshly "I will not fall for your tricks demon."

"Then ask her." Setsuna stated plainly.

Konoemon took in the young female before him. She was a splitting image of his daughter. A little on the skinny side, but the resemblance was too uncanny. However, he knew what magic could do, and refuses to be tricked if it was a trap. Instead of asking a question, he waved his hand. Konoka began to glow, emitting a shriek as she watched her body light up. A circle appeared, an intricate magic circle. As it faded, Konoemon's face crumbled into relief.

"It's really you.. Konoka."

In an instance the barrier dispelled, and Konoka moved forward hesitantly, casting glances at Setsuna, who nodded. She embraced Konoemon, and tears started to flow from her eyes as she sobbed into his shoulder, calling his name over and over.

"Let me look at you." Konoemon pulled back hands brushing over her face "You've grown into such a beautiful young lady."

Konoka blushed. "It's all thanks to Sec-chan." she pulled away, moving to Setsuna's side, dragging her over. "Sec-chan saved me."

"What?" Konoemon was in disbelief "She must have you under a spell. She's a demon!"

"Sec-chan is only half-demon." Konoka protested, "She's not like the rest. Sec-chan is really nice."

Konoemon eyes Setsuna suspiciously, not knowing who to believe, himself or his granddaughter that he had not seen in over 10 years.

"You are welcome to dispel any spell you think I might have cast on her." Setsuna spoke, "but let me tell you something. I can't use magic."

Setsuna felt the trickles of magic flow over her as Konoemon wordlessly cast a spell. She might not be able to use magic, but she could definitely feel as the magic faded, Setsuna could tell Konoemon was not convinced entirely.

"Sec-chan.." Konoka whispered.

"Shall we sit down?" Setsuna smiled "I would be happy to explain everything."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me

Copyrighting not intended

* * *

"Where do you want me to start?" Setsuna spoke, her gaze falling upon the old mage.

Setsuna sat in the conference hall of the Konoe Mansion, Konoka by her side. Konoemon had agreed to hear her out, and was now seated in front of her. Setsuna was nervous, even though she had spoken to many families before. Konoemon was an intimidating man, as expecting from the man that once headed the Kansai Magic Association. Though the title of head had since been passed to his son, Konoemon's mind and skills had not deteriorated in the least.

Konoemon took a glance at Konoka, who shyed away from his gaze, before turning back to Setsuna. "What is your motive?"

"Motive?" Setsuna repeated, tilting her head slightly "Konoka wished to let you know that she was alive and well, that's all."

Konoka nodded, as if to back up Setsuna's words, but still stayed close to Setsuna, almost hiding behind her.

It was clear Konoemon wasn't convinced, a subtle and wary frown on his face. It was an expression Setsuna was used to seeing from families and relatives. Usually it was from fear of Setsuna, her presence clearly intimidatIng them, but it was not the case with Konoemon. He did not back down, but neither did he go on the offensive. He was being careful with his words and actions, like a true strategist.

"That's not it entirely. Is it?" Konoemon took a sip of from the cup in front of him "What's the catch?"

"There is no catch." Setsuna started, but stopped momentarily when Konoemon cast his unconvinced gaze on her. She smiled. The old mage was definitely perceptive, but Setsuna knew better than to ask about the seal right away.

"Well then, if you insist." Setsuna continued as Konoka gave her an odd look, not understanding the exchange between the two.

"I'll get straight to the point" Setsuna pulled herself up straighter, looking Konoemon dead in the eye. "I wish to date your granddaughter"

Konoka let out a strangled gasp, spluttering in shock as she turned red. "Se.. Sec-chan!" She clutched Setsuna's arm, shaking it slightly.

Konoemon fared bettered, but failed to hide his shock as well. His brow twitched slightly, his eyes widening as he heard Setsuna's words. He narrowed his eyes, his guard higher than before. "What did you say?" He dared Setsuna to say it again.

"I have fallen for Konoka and I wish to date her." Setsuna repeated, not missing a beat. She kept her gaze on Konoemon, staring him right in the eyes.

"You must be joking" Konoemon spluttered out, regaining his composure. "There is no way I would let someone like you date Konoka. You're a demon! It was your kind that took her away In the first place. Kami knows what you put her through and you dare to tell me you wish to date her?!" Setsuna could almost see the burning steam coming from Konoemon's ears, his words painfully sharp.

"Jii-chan!" Konoka cut in. "Sec-chan is not like that!"

"Not like that? Konoka, demons took you away from us in the first place. Why are you siding with her?"

"Sec-chan is different!" Konoka repeated "She's not like the rest! Did you know that Sec-chan saved me from becoming a slave in another household? She put a roof over my head, made sure I was fed and clothed without asking for anything in return. Sec-chan made sure to be there to chase away the nightmares I have every night even though she didn't have to be there. She hasn't given me single reason to hate her or fear her." Konoka blurted out, stopping only to take a deep breath "I've never felt safer with anyone else in a long time. Why can't you understand that?"

"I only want what's best for you Konoka." Konoemon replied, a little hurt in his voice

"How do you know what's best for me?" Konoka dropped her voice angrily "I haven't seen you in 10 years."

"Konoka." Setsuna cut in, seeing the crestfallen look on Konoemon's face. "Don't say that. He is your grandfather, of course he wants the best for you. Give him time. It's his first time meeting you after so long."

"But.. But... " Konoka's eyes welled up with fear "I don't want you to go."

"And I won't." Setsuna replied with a smile, taking Konoka's hand "I promised to respect your decision, whether you want to stay or not, and I will. You have to give Konoemon-san a chance to know you first. It's not fair to the both of you like this."

"Sakurazaki." Konoemon finally spoke, defeat in his voice "I would like a moment with Konoka, alone."

Konoka tensed up, but made no move to reject. Setsuna nodded, after glancing at Konoka's reaction "I understand." Setsuna was reluctant to leave, but she also knew how important this could be, and so she decided to let the two talk it out.

As she stood up, Konoka tugged on her sleeves, chewing her lower lip slightly. Setsuna knelt down, pulling out a shaped paper and summoning a doll that looked suspiciously like a deformed version of her.

"Just call if you need me. I'll be right outside." Setsuna whispered, pressing a kiss to Konoka's temple.

Konoka nodded, clutching the doll tightly her eyes following Setsuna as she left the room. She turned back to Konoemon, who looked rather defeated, his guard slipping.

"Konoka, I-" Konoemon started

"If you're going to say that Sec-chan is no good, I don't want to hear it" Konoka cut him off, squeezing the doll for a little courage.

Konoemon faltered, but quickly nodded, "How have you been Konoka?"

"I'm okay.. now." Konoka answered hesitantly, not knowing how to summarize everything she's been through. How do you describe 10 years of hell and a couple months of bliss in a couple of words?

"I'm so glad you're alive." Konoemon smiled "Eishun and I were beginning to think that you were dead. All our searches kept coming up empty. We.. we had almost given up."

"You were searching all this time? For me?" Konoka was surprised. She had long lost hope that anyone was looking for her."

"Of course!" Konoemon exclaimed "For years we've been looking, trying to find something that would tell us that you were out there." He sighed, frustrated "We never got far. I'm sorry. We should have tried harder."

Konoka shook her head, a sad smile on her face "I had long stopped hoping that I would be saved. When Sec-chan saved me, I was so scared. There were so many things I didn't know, so many things I was afraid off. I thought it was going to be like all the others, but it wasn't. These past few months has been good to me. I'm glad to see you again, Jii-chan. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"I guess I deserved it." Konoemon shook his head "I may not like it, but it looks like this Sakurazaki Setsuna has been taking care of you."

"Talk to her Jii-chan. She's really nice."

"Nice and trustworthy are two different things my dear" Konoemon chuckled lightly "Tell me about her"

"Sec-chan.." Konoka mused, trying to find words to describe Setsuna "is strong. Much stronger than anyone else. She has her own demons, but she still helps everyone around her. She's afraid of many things, but overcomes them for the sake of others. Sec-chan is the most beautiful person I have ever met, and I really do love her."

"She sounds wonderful" Konoemon nodded. "I don't know Sakurazaki as well as you, and frankly, I don't trust her." Seeing the frown on Konoka's face, he added "I want to test her."

"Test her?"

"I want to know if she's trustworthy or not." Konoemon nodded.

"It won't hurt her will it" Konoka furrowed her brows, not liking the idea of Setsuna being hurt. "I don't want her to get hurt."

"She might." Konoemon admitted, "But it won't hurt her too badly. If she passes, I will consider your relationship."

"Really?!" Konoka lightened up, but then jumped as a loud voice echoed in from the outside.

"Ikagami-san, you can't! Konoemon-sama is in an important meeting right now.

The door flew open with a slam, a bulky young man stepping haughtily through the doors "Konoemon-san!" He boomed, eyes scanning the room for the old man, his eyes glinting as he spotted the old mage. "I have come for my challenge."

"I'm busy today. I have no time for you" Konoemon shook his head, turning back to face Konoka. "Go home."

"You promised me a challenge... " He trailed off as he spotted Konoka in the room. He smiled, walking over "I've never seen such a beautiful girl around her before. What might your name be?"

Konoka froze, not knowing how to react. Alarm bells were ringing in her head, and she panicked slightly, backing away from the hulking form that towered over her.

"You stay away from my granddaughter." Konoemon stood up. "Leave, Kyo"

"Granddaughter?" Kyo smirked, ignoring the rest of Konoemon's words "Pleased you meet you. My name is Kyo. Ikagami Kyo."

His smile sent chills down Konoka's back "Don't come any closer"

"I just want to know you a little better" Kyo stepped closer.

"Ikagami!" Konoemon bristled with anger as Kyo reached out to touch Konoka's face.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her, you brute!" There was a flash of metal, the haughty man jumping back in surprise.

"Sec-chan?.. or not..?" Konoka was just as surprised as anyone when the doll in her hands came to life, its pint size sword swinging out dangerously as Ikagami drew near. The doll brandished its blade dangerously, floating in front of Konoka. "Get back"

"What is this.." Ikagami growled "Get out of the way" He swatted with his hand, ChibiSetsuna easily dodging, poking his exposed arm with her blade. "Ouch! Stop moving you pesky little thing!"

"Shikigami.." Konoemon muttered as he watched the doll annoy the hell out of the irritated Ikagami

"I wouldn't try to get past my shikigami if I were you. She's half as strong as I am" Setsuna leaned amusedly against the doorframe as she pushed it open.

"Sec-chan!" Konoka dashed over to her, hiding behind Setsuna, ChibiSetsuna following close.

"Who the hell are you?" Ikagami growled

"I'm her girlfriend" Setsuna let out another amused smirk as Ikagami's eyes widened.

"Girlfriend? Come on, she obviously needs a real man to satisfy her." Ikagami grinned brightly "I can do that. I can make her sore in places she didn't even know about."

He didn't notice, but Konoemon did. Konoemon saw Setsuna's eyes narrow, flashing dangerously as Konoka huddled behind her, eyes wide with fear. He saw Setsuna's hand tighten over her hilt as she growled furiously, her aura exploding into full blown malice. A split second later, Setsuna moved, faster than Konoemon could follow. She flung Ikagami out onto the garden, leaping after him angrily, unsheathing her blade. Konoka sunk to the ground, once against clutching the moving doll to her chest. Konoemon went to her side, and she flinched violently, the doll in her arms glaring at him, but made no move to escape Konoka's grip.

"You wanna fight?" Ikagami growled, unsheathing his blades as well, one in each hand. "Bring it!"

Setsuna stood there, eyes watching him hatefully, but made no move to attack. "Leave" She growled. "Leave or you'll regret it"

"What? Can't take the fact that she might leave you for a real man? Look at you, hiding behind that ugly mask." Ikagami sneered "How about I teach you what it feels like to be a woman?"

"Shut Up.." Setsuna snarled angrily. Konoemon spotted her hands shaking violently, her teeth grinding together, her entire body tensed. To Ikagami it was anger, his words provoking her, but Konoemon saw something different. He saw fear, he saw anger, he saw guilt. The multitude of emotions that showed in her aura was overwhelming.

"Leave" Setsuna spoke once more, lifting her head "Leave or die."

"You think you can beat me?" Ikagami scoffed, tapping his blades together "I'll defeat you, and claim that sweetheart over there as -" He never got the chance to finish.

Setsuna slammed the hilt of her blade into his face, catching him off guard. He stumbled back, swinging his blades in retaliation. Setsuna slipped away gracefully, landing several feet away. She pushed forward, her blade clashing with his as her smaller form went up against his bigger one. Ikagami swung his blade, Setsuna ducked down to dodge, sending her foot into Ikagami's gut. It barely fazed him, and he brought his blade downwards, hitting dirt as Setsuna jumped out of the way. She bounded back in almost immediately, sending her foot into his torso, kicking the sword out of his hands as he stumbled back. He kicked out, catching Setsuna hard in the gut, and kicked the sword out of her hands. Barehanded, they both drew in close for a fist fight.

Ikagami was bigger, his punches heavier, dealing extra damage when his fist connected. Setsuna was smaller and much more agile, being able to dodge most of his haphazardly thrown punches. "You're like that irritating doll. Stop moving!"

Setsuna clipped his chin with a well aimed punch, stunning him. She grabbed him by the collar, and unleashed a fierce barrage of hits to his face, blood falling down his face.

"Sakurazaki! That's enough!" Konoemon called out, stopping the fight. Ikagami was clearly in no condition to continue fighting.

Setsuna growled, but dropped her opponent, turning her back on him and walking away, picking up her blade and sheathing it by her side. Konoka met her in the middle, throwing her arms around Setsuna, who returned the embrace gently. Lifting her head, Konoka kissed Setsuna's lip gently, smiling as the split lip vanished.

"Thank you" Setsuna murmured, blushing slightly "Are you alright?"

Nodding Konoka smiled, "Thanks to you, and ChibiSec-chan"

"ChibiSec-chan?" Setsuna tilted her head, then let out an amused smile as her shikigami floated over "Ah.. My Shikigami" She waved her hand, and her shikigami turned back into its paper form, causing Konoka to pout.

"Mou. Sec-chan. I liked ChibiSec-chan."

"More than me?" Setsuna raised an eyebrow, a cheeky tone in her voice.

"Maybe…" Konoka mused, giggling lightly as Setsuna had a horrified look on her face. "What? ChibiSec-chan is cute."

"Oi.. We're not done!" a murderous aura appeared from behind them, prompting Setsuna to shift Konoka behind her immediately, staring down the angry bloody face of Ikagami.

"Yes you are." Konoemon interrupted, signalling for guards to drag the raging man out,which was easy once Konoemon knocked him out.

The old mage turned towards Setsuna and Konoka, staring down the former. He nodded "It wasn't what I was planning, but you passed."

"Pass?"Setsuna was confused

"Really?" Konoka broke out in a bright smile. "You'll approve of it?"

"I said I would consider it." Konoemon smiled at his granddaughters enthusiasm. "You still have your father to convince."

"Otou-san? Where is he?" Konoka asked, the two Konoe's ignoring Setsuna,who was mighty confused at their conversation

"He's in Nagano for a meeting." Konoemon turned to re-enter the mansion "He'll be back tomorrow, For the time being, why don't you two stay over tonight?" With a smile, he disappeared into the mansion, leaving the door open behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me

Copyrighting not intended

* * *

"Tadaimaaaa!" A high pitched voice echoed through the mansion the sound of pattering feet coming soon after

"Boc-chan! Be careful!" another voice rang out, as shrieks and gasps followed.

"Jii-chan, Jii-chan Look! Look!" A small boy burst into the room, waving a piece of paper in his hand.

Konoemon smiled taking the paper from the boy's hand "What is it? Oh.. You scored full marks on your test! Such a smart boy"

The child smiled brightly as Konoemon pulled him close "Listen here Aguri, I have someone you should meet."

Curiously, the boy turned to face the guest his grandfather had. He cocked his head innocently "Her name is Konoe Konoka." Konoemon spoke.

"She has the same name as Onee-chan"

Konoemon smiled "That's because she is your sister."

Big eyes widened, then a toothy grin "Konoe Aguri desu!"

"Ahh.. Konoe Konoka" Konoka bowed hurriedly even though he already knew her name

"Are you really my sister?" Aguri asked curiously "Otou-san said Konoka-nee-chan disappeared long ago."

"She's back now" Konoemon smiled wider, meeting gazes with Konoka. "Back home and safe."

Konoka nodded with a smile "Pleased to meet you Aguri-kun."

She was not prepared for the bundle of giggles that threw himself at her. His small hands played with her hair, babbling all sorts of questions. "Onee-chan is really pretty."

Konoka blushed "Thank you. I think Aguri-kun is really handsome as well"

Setsuna smiled, watching the kid prattle on endlessly, a bundle of energy sitting in Konoka's lap. Konoka was smiling brightly, happily engaged with Aguri, it was like they had been best friends since forever. Konoemon smiled at the interaction, using the time to speak with Setsuna. "Setsuna-kun." Setsuna was taken aback by the name "Konoka was adamant that you were not a threat, although from the skills you showed in the situation with Ikagami, I beg to differ. Although, I would have handled the situation the same way. Good job."

"What was up with that guy?" Setsuna frowned. She didn't get a good feeling from Ikagami, and the way he carries himself irked her as well.

Konoemon sighed "He's the son of one of the officials in the organisation. He's rebelling against his father and has been trying to prove that he's worthy of being the next head by defeating me. It certainly won't be the last time you'll see him."

Setsuna nodded, but what he said next surprised her.

"There are a few rules when it comes to dating my granddaughter." Konoemon sipped his tea, casually changing the topic "You are both girls, but that doesn't change anything. In this house, you sleep in separate rooms. You do not shower together nor do you change together." The blush grew on Setsuna's face, but she listened intently, once more thankful for the mask "You can only date her, if you can convince her father. Eishun is a protective man. He has shown great care for my daughter, and raised Konoka with care after she passed. He will not be so easily convinced as I am."

"Might I ask why you're so willing to trust me now?" Setsuna was curious "A while ago you were intent on killing me."

Konoemon nodded his head "I react instinctively to demons, for I have never met one like you. Setsuna-kun. You are hard to read, especially with that mask, and your aura is extremely guarded. You cannot fault me for being cautious. However, your guard fell when you fought Ikagami." Konoemon raised his eyebrows, a small triumphant grin as Setsuna paled "It laid your feelings bare, a rookie mistake, but it has helped me see you for who you are. It will take more than that for me to trust you completely, but at least I know your feelings for Konoka are genuine."

Setsuna frowned. Evangeline would not be happy once she hears that Setsuna had dropped her guard. She was in for a harsh training session when she got back. She was sure of it. Konoemon didn't miss the from Setsuna had, and smiled inwardly "You are skilled, but you still have much to learn."

Setsuna nodded. Evangeline had said the same thing. She lurched forward as something smacked into her, grunting from the impact. "Ahh Sec-chan gomen!"

Setsuna turned with a wince, meeting the rather sheepish look on Konoka's face as she pulled the young boy away from Setsuna. "It's fine."

Aguri looked rather afraid, scampering back to Konoka. Konoka smiled "It's okay. It's only Sec-chan."

Shaking her head, Setsuna smiled "Hi."

The young boy stared at her, shrinking back slightly. "Sec-chan, I think your mask is scaring him a little"

Setsuna lowered her head slightly. Her mask was meant to be intimidating, not outwardly frightening, but its design carried a subtle but distinct level of danger. She used it to intimidate those she contact with, as a symbol of protection for those under her, but more importantly it served to conceal her identity while she worked. She hesitated, unsure. Konoka shifted closer, reaching out to brush her fingers along the edge of the mask. Setsuna flinched, frowning as her hand caught Konoka's in a loose grip stopping her.

"Daijoubu, Sec-chan" Konoka whispered

"No." Setsuna shook her head, pulling back slightly "It stays on. Please." Her voice was small, but firm.

Though disappointed, Konoka pulled her hand back, not before trailing them over Setsuna's face gently, a slight smile on her face. With a sigh, Setsuna tried to make up for not removing her mask. Pulling out two shikigami papers, Setsuna summoned two shikigami similar to the one she used before. One looked like her, while the other looked like Konoka. They came to life immediately, flying over to Konoka and circled around her head giggling. Distracted by the two flying shikigami, Konoka and Aguri smiled, grabbing one each.

Setsuna turned back to Konoemon, who was watching her, rather amused. "I've never seen someone use a shikigami in that way before."

"Anything to keep them happy." Setsuna replied, shrugging "It works wonders with the kids that I rescue."

Konoemon nodded, continuing his interrogation "Why are you hiding behind that mask?"

"I have a past, Konoemon" Setsuna answered, shaking her head "There are people after me. This mask is just another persona I hold in order to survive."

"I suppose Konoka has seen you without it on." Konoemon had a gut feeling there was something else Setsuna was not mentioning, but deemed it unimportant at that moment in time.

Setsuna nodded "I only need to conceal myself from those that wish me harm. Those that I do not trust completely."

"Do you not trust me?" Konoemon questioned the young hanyou "If you trust Konoka, why can't you trust her family? You obviously trust us enough to bring her here."

Setsuna chortled "Konoemon " She started "Family bonds doesn't exist where I come from. The strong survive and the weak perish. That's all. The weak can only endure what's thrown at them until they are lucky enough to perish, or be saved. Humans may be different, that is the only reason I brought Konoka back. You do not understand what world Konoka has been living in for the past decade, trust is not easily given, even for me. Especially considering your original intent toward me."

Despite the mask, Konoemon could tell that Setsuna had been through much, the pain and anger raging behind her dark eyes and the steely tone of her words.

"I'm sorry Konoemon. Trusting you with Konoka's safety is one thing. Trusting you with who I am is another."

"I understand" Konoemon nodded, the answer further solidifying his trust in Setsuna "Everyone has secrets, myself included. As long as Konoka is safe and well, I have no reason to pry into your relationship."

"I...appreciate that.." Setsuna responded, not knowing what else to say.

"Now.. It's getting kind of late." Konoemon stood up. "Aguri, go take a shower and do your homework."

"Haiii." The young boy sighed "Bye bye, Onee-chan."

"Bye bye." Konoka smiled, waving, the two dolls sitting in her lap, waving as well.

"You two should get some rest as well" Konoemon smiled at them "You must be tired. I'll have someone show you to your rooms."

Konoka stood up, making her way to Setsuna, who quickly dismissed her shikigami. "Nee, Sec-chan, what did you and Jii-chan talk about?"

"Hmm? Nothing much." Setsuna shook her head, one hand sliding around Konoka's waist. "We were just talking about you. About how amazing you are."

"Mou." Konoka giggled, lightly slapping Setsuna's shoulder.

She wrapped her hands around Setsuna's neck, tiptoe-ing slightly "I love you, Sec-chan."

"I love you too," Setsuna smiled into their kiss, Konoka's soft lips gently pressing against her own.

Setsuna moaned quietly into the kiss, Konoka nipping at her bottom lip. They pulled apart to breathe, but moved in closer for another kiss. They pulled away again, when the door opened, a rather sheepish looking red-faced maid bowing at them. Setsuna and Konoka laughed slightly, linking hands as they followed the maid to the rooms. Konoka pointed out places she recognized, the excitement in her voice evident, and Setsuna couldn't help but picture a young Konoka running about freely in the mansion.

"Hai. Konoka-ojou-sama, your room is right here." The maid slid open the door, revealing a rather childish looking room. "Konoemon-sama and Eishun-sama has left your room exactly the way it was."

Surprisingly, Setsuna entered the room first, her keen eyes taking a good look at the room. "It's very you." Setsuna commented.

The room was a small traditional room, tatami mats covering the floor. A messy desk covered in brushes and crayons, a half drawn drawing lay underneath, not a speck of dust on it, or on any part of the room. It was impeccably clean.

"I haven't been in here since.." Konoka trailed off, her eyes soaking in every aspect of the room.

Setsuna caught sight of a couple of notches marked into a wooden pillar. It stood out from the rest of the room, the only pillar to be scratched. "I suppose you did this?"

Konoka looked over curiously, a faint smile forming "I used it to measure how tall I was."

Setsuna tilted her head slightly in confusion "Humans carve lines into pillars to know one's height?" It was a custom she had not heard of.

"It's a kid thing" Konoka hummed, nodding, her fingers tracing over the deep notches "You get to see how much you grew since you last measured yourself. This one," Konoka traced the last one, a mark that sat near Konoka's waistline "was made when I had my 6th birthday. I remember I was so happy, I had grown an inch since the previous time I did it."

Setsuna gently took Konoka's hand, pulling it away from the pillar. She pushed Konoka up against it, drawing her blade quickly. The sharp blade was back in its sheath before Konoka could blink. "There." Setsuna smiled as Konoka turned to look at the freshly made mark above her head. "One more to be proud of"

"Mou" Konoka giggled, turning back to Setsuna "No one does it at our age Sec-chan. We're much too old for this."

Setsuna frowned lightly "They don't?" Then her lips curled into a smile "I don't care. You've already missed out on so much."

"We." Konoka corrected her, pushing Setsuna towards the pillar. "We've missed out on so much."

"Konoka.. what are you doing?" Setsuna tried to move, but Konoka pushed her back against the pillar.

"Stay still" Konoka grumbled slightly, rummaging through the items on the small desk frowning when she couldn't find what she was looking for. "I guess this will have to do."

Reaching up, Konoka drew a shaky blue line, stepping back with a smile to admire her handiwork "There. Now Sec-chan has one too!"

Setsuna gazed at the blue line, turning back to the cheerful girl "I don't have one from when I was a kid. Doesn't that defeat the purpose of this?"

"We're the same age." Konoka replied without missing a beat, happily setting down the blue crayon she was holding "I'm sure we were the same height back then."

It was clearly a flawed logic, but Setsuna couldn't help but grin happily "If you say so, Konoka."

"Sakurazaki-san." a quiet voice interrupted them, "Your room will be right next door.." The maid was unsure of how to continue, eyes shifting slightly from side to side

"I understand" Setsuna nodded with a smile "Thank you."

The maid bowed, leaving hurriedly, clearly uncomfortable in Setsuna's presence.

"What was that?" Konoka frowned.

"The maid telling me where my room is?" Setsuna replied, amused at the question.

"Why aren't you sleeping here?" Konoka pouted, then added softly "I can't sleep without Sec-chan around."

"I'll just be next door" Setsuna shook her head "I have to respect what your grandfather wants."

"He wants us to sleep in separate rooms?" Konoka asked, her eyes shifting nervously.

"It's just next door." Setsuna leaned in for a kiss, a kiss that Konoka happily reciprocated. "Just call and I'll be right Konoka."

"Sec-chan.." A small hand encircled Setsuna's wrist, stopping her. "Can you... bring out ChibiSec-chan?"

Stifling a laugh, Setsuna summoned the small doll that quickly latched onto Konoka. "Goodnight."

The night passed by quietly, Konoka falling asleep pretty quickly, ChibiSetsuna clutched tightly to her chest. Like Setsuna, the doll had flushed red at the contact, making Konoka squeal in delight, but they both soon settled down for the night. Maybe it was the familiar scent of her room, or maybe it was the was ChibiSetsuna was squashed up against her chest, Konoka slept through the night, not waking once.

Thus it was quite alarming for Konoka to awaken the next morning pressed up against something warm. She almost screamed, nearly bolting out of the fuuton, her heart racing, until an arm pulled her closer, dark strands of hair tickling her shoulder and the sparkle of a decorated mask caught her eye. Turning slightly, Konoka was confused.

"Sec-chan?"

ChibiSetsuna was still snug in her arms, but spooning her from behind was the actual person herself. Setsuna yawned "Hmm?"

"What are you doing in my bed?"

"Shouldn't I be asking that question?" Setsuna yawned once more, but her eyes remained closed, her hold on Konoka snug. "You snuck into my bed last night without warning and refused to leave. I carried you back to your room, but I gave up when you returned for the third time."

Konoka looked around, clearly not in her own room, the lack of clutter in the room was what gave it away. She frowned lightly, having no recollection of shifting rooms.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Setsuna asked worriedly

"Not that I recall." Konoka shook her head, stretching her arms out. "I slept pretty well last night. Now I know why."

She giggled snuggling closer to Setsuna, who grunted after she flipped onto her back to allow Konoka to cuddle against her side "What time is it?"

"Almost 9." Konoka glanced at the clock in the room."9..? 9!? Sec-chan! You slept in!" Konoka exclaimed loudly "You never sleep in!"

"Yes I do!" Setsuna protested, propping herself up on her elbows

"No you don't!" Konoka argued, sitting cross legged beside Setsuna "You get up early to work, to train, you get up to watch me sleep! Sec-chan does not sleep in." Spotting the horrified look on Setsuna's face despite the mask, Konoka nodded "Yes Sec-chan, I know you watch me sleep."

"I do not!" Setsuna shook her head, her voice taking on a higher, more childish pitch "Not always." She grumbled when she realized she couldn't win.

"It's kinda cute." Konoka lightly kissed Setsuna who was red from embarrassment at being outed. "Good morning Sec-chan"

"Morning." Setsuna grouched out, slightly unhappy that Konoka found out she was watching her sleep.

Konoka laughed harder "Come on Sec-chan, I'm hungry."

They both got changed quickly in their respective rooms, and walked towards the dining hall. Konoemon was already present, halfway through his meal. He watched Setsuna warily, as if he had known they shared a room before gesturing for them to sit. Konoka sat down quickly, digging into her meal, Setsuna followed her soon after.

"How was your night?" Konoemon asked, a little cheekiness in his voice "I hope you slept well"

"Yep!" Konoka answered cheerfully, stealing a glance at Setsuna, who tried to avoid the gaze.

"Well, Eishun won't be home for at least a couple more hours" Konoemon mentioned, casually sipping his tea "How about you take Setsuna-kun out and show her around? The neighborhood hasn't changed much."

"Really?" Konoka's eyes sparkled excitedly

"As long as Setsuna promises to keep you safe" Konoemon nodded, then turned to Setsuna "Won't you, Setsuna-kun?"

"O..Of course!" Setsuna nodded hurriedly

"Bye Jii-chan!" Konoka dragged Setsuna out the door quickly, barely giving the latter time to set her bowl down onto the table.

"Be back by lunch!" Konoemon called out, chuckling as he heard a faint reply "The Konoe household is getting rowdy again."

The neighborhood was quiet, for it was the early morning. However, the few people that were on the street cast odd glances at them. Though Setsuna didn't seem bothered, Konoka was fidgeting under their gazes. Eventually she gave up, yanking Setsuna into a quiet alley.

"Sec-chan!" Konoka scolded lightly

"What?" Setsuna grouched a little, rubbing her arm where Konoka had grabbed it

"Don't you notice everyone staring?" Konoka asked, shaking her head when Setsuna gave her a curious look "Your mask, Sec-chan, you're drawing way too much attention!"

Setsuna blushed at the realization. She had never openly walked down the streets of the human world, so she never had to bother about her mask "I'm not taking it off." She folded her arms stubbornly

"You have to!" Konoka pouted "You're drawing more attention at this rate!"

"Konoka!" Setsuna dodged Konoka's hand that was reaching out to grab her mask. She took a deep breath, holding Konoka's hand securely "I don't want to be recognized."

"Who will recognize you here?" Konoka raised an eyebrow, but sighed, pulling back her hands. A dark blur caught the corner of her eye, and she smiled, turning back to Setsuna. "Trust me?"

It was a phrase Setsuna had used many times herself, one she had spoken too many times to count. However, it had been too long since someone had said it to her, and Setsuna froze momentarily. She looked into Konoka's dark brown eyes, pressing her lips together. Hesitantly, she nodded, and she watched as Konoka grinned.

Konoka reached out to pull out the hair tie holding Setsuna's hair in her side ponytail, letting her fingers run through the soft strands as they fell over her shoulders. Konoka smiled as she messed around with Setsuna's hair a little, stepping back to admire her work. For the final touch, Konoka gently took off Setsuna's mask, the latter giving little resistance though her nervousness was evident.

"There." Konoka smiled. "All done."

Setsuna unsheathed her blade, using the reflective metal like a mirror. Konoka had pulled her fringe down low so that it fell loosely over one eyes, almost covering it. It was a simple solution, but Setsuna felt more at ease, even if half her face was showing. She hurriedly sheathed her blade, shyly looking up at Konoka, unused to her current look.

"Let's go." Konoka took Setsuna's hand, frowning when the latter didn't budge, "What's wrong?"

Setsuna pulled her hand away hurriedly, fumbled about in her pocket. She pulled out a thin wire frame, setting it on her face, visibly relaxing as she did.

"I didn't know you wore glasses." Konoka admired the slender frame perched on Setsuna's face.

"I don't usually need glasses " Setsuna mumbled bashfully, a little overwhelmed by the look Konoka was giving her.

"It looks good on you." Konoka giggled. With her hair the way it was and the glasses, Setsuna looked like one of those shy bookish type of girls, exuding an aura almost akin to Nodoka's own. It was odd seeing the usually confident girl so timid and nervous, the only exception was the sword sheath slung over her shoulder.

"Come on!" Konoka laughed dragging Setsuna back onto the quaint little street.

They stopped by a shop to grab a couple of popsicles, munching on them as they continued. Konoka stopped at a corner, staring wistfully at a small house down the street.

"You know the people living there?" Setsuna asked curiously

"Yeah... I mean no..I don't know" Konoka sighed "There used to be an old lady living there. We called her the neighborhood cat lady." Konoka chuckled "I would go over everyday after school to play with her cats. It's been so many years, I don't even know if she still remembers me. I don't even know if she's still here."

"Let's find out." Setsuna moved forward

"Wait.. what?!" Konoka barely had time to respond before Setsuna moved off. "Wait.. Sec-chan!"

Setsuna stopped some distance away "She might not be around anymore, but her cats are still here." She pointed at several felines roaming the area. Setsuna backed up as Konoka moved forward, kneeling down as the felines approached them. She rubbed their heads as they approached, the cats meowing in delight.

"Sec-chan, come closer!" Konoka gestured to the dark haired girl who was standing several feet away.

"I'm fine" Setsuna gave a small nervous smile, waving her hand "You enjoy yourself."

Konoka gave a sly smile. "Could it be.. Sec-chan.. Are you scared of cats?"

"Scared?!" Setsuna exclaimed a little too loudly "I..I'm not afraid of cats. I...I just don't like them, and they don't really like me."

"Really?!" Konoka lifted one of the cats and thrust it into Setsuna face.

"Uwahhhh." Setsuna back up a couple of feet, nervously sweating as the cat hissed at her, extending its paw out to swipe at her glasses "Konoka!"

The girl grinned, laughing as she set the cat down. Setsuna frowned "What are you laughing at."

"I've learned that Sec-chan is scared of cats." Konoka giggled harder as she approached Setsuna."Mah… You are part bird after all."

"I am not afraid of them! Being a bird demon has nothing to do with -UWAH" Setsuna yelped as she fell over backwards, grimacing as she hit the ground. "UWAHHHHH" Setsuna scrambled backwards, away from the cat she had just tripped over but not before it extended its claws and swiped at Setsuna, leaving three red scratches on her right inner thigh.

"Sec-chan, are you alright?" Konoka her side.

"Yeah." Setsuna nodded "Just a couple of scratches."

Konoka shook her head with a smile, her fingers hovering over the scratches as a green glow began to envelop her hands. The red lines disappeared almost instantly, but the dark blush on Setsuna's face lingered "We should head back. Eishun-san should be home any time now."

Konoka helped Setsuna up, giggling further when a cat got little too close and Setsuna scooted away nervously as it hissed at her. Setsuna shoved Konoka lightly, who returned a playful shove of her own. When Konoka moved to shove Setsuna again, the latter dodged, running off. That was how Konoemon saw them, laughing and giggling as they chased each other down the street. Eventually Konoka caught Setsuna, but only because the swordswoman had stopped to replace her mask. Konoemon watched as Konoka leaned in to kiss Setsuna, who happily returned it, arms wrapped gently around Konoka's waist.

"She really does care for Konoka." Konoemon spoke, turning his gaze to the man beside him.

"You're too trusting, Father." came an ice cold reply. Demons don't have emotions. This is nothing but a plot to take us down, and I intend to do stop her and break whatever spell she has cast on Konoka, no matter what it takes."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me

Copyrighting not intended

* * *

"Don't move" Setsuna hissed, gulping at the intricate spell by her feet.

Setsuna shifted her gaze to Konoka, who was gripping her waist tightly, trying not to move her feet. The two girls were standing on a ticking bomb. A dangerous high level spell that could be set off with the slightest movement. The spell was placed at the gate of the mansion, catching Setsuna off guard. Setsuna had sensed it the moment her feet stepped through the gate, but by then it was too late. They were standing right in the center of the spell with no means of escape. Setsuna didn't know what would happen if they moved, but she recognized some of the sensitive and reactive symbols in the spell, and that alone had told her to freeze in her tracks.

"What do we do?" Konoka asked shakily. They were trapped. With one foot over the threshold and the other outside, Setsuna had no where to go. Even her path up was obstructed by the top of the gate, they would die before she could leap high enough. Setsuna looked about, trying to find a way out. The circle was too huge for them to leap to the side, even if they managed to jump clear, they would still be caught in the resulting explosion.

"Don't bother. You'll never escape my spell."

Setsuna looked up at the voice, the shock in her voice evident "Eishun-san!"

Konoka looked up too, spotting the aged man standing some distance away "Otou-san."

"Eishun-san, what are you doing?" Setsuna questioned irritably "I understand if you were aiming for me, but like this Konoka will get caught up in the spell too."She swallowed, feeling Konoka's grip tighten "Dispel it and we'll talk."

"There is nothing to talk about" Eishun raised his hand, and the magic circle began to glow harshly.

"You would harm your own daughter?!" Setsuna gritted her teeth, eyes narrowing as she questioned how she could have made such a mistake in judging Eishun's personality.

"I will decide if that girl is my daughter or not." Eishun replied calmly, not even sparing Konoka a glance "Until then, she is no more than one of your brainwashed pawns."

Konoka felt her heart break at the statement, tears threatening to cloud her vision. Instead she held on to Setsuna tighter, hiding behind the other girl the best she could.

Setsuna felt rage bubbling within her "You... I can't believe I was wrong. I brought Konoka back because I felt that you would receive her with open arms. She's your daughter, yet you speak as if you don't recognize her. Even Konoemon could see her for who she was."

"Father is naive. He trusts too easily," Eishun stepped closer." There's more than one way to brainwash someone or control them." He flicked his wrist, and Setsuna gasped as several sharp needles pierced her body, and from Konoka's shriek, she had been struck too. "I will break your hold over her."

Setsuna felt a painful surge of energy throughout her body, and legs buckled, unable to keep her standing. The spell beneath their feet disappeared as she hit the ground, and Setsuna remembered swearing as it did. It was a decoy spell, and she had fallen for it. Konoka fell beside her, already unconscious. Setsuna snarled, trying to stand. Another jolt sent her back to the ground. Setsuna let out another growl, reaching up to the needle in her neck, violently ripping it out. She ignored the gush of blood coming from the wound, and ripped out yet another needle, this time the one that was piercing her thigh as she rose. Eishun looked mighty surprised as Setsuna drew up to full height despite the repeated shocks to her system. It didn't last. Setsuna crashed to the ground soon after, her legs unable to keep her upright any longer.

"Setsuna!" A familiar voice reached her ears, and the approaching figure of Eishun backed away quickly.

There was an explosion, and the smell of smokescreen registered in Setsuna's head. Strong arms lifted her, cradling her against a well endowed chest as she blacked out

Setsuna awoke to a warm sensation, and a terrible ache in her body. She groaned, pushing herself up as the cloak over her body slid off.

"That was reckless."

"Kaede.." Setsuna spotted the ninja sitting by a window, hidden in the shadows. "You.." Setsuna frowned as she looked around "Where's Konoka?"

"You should rest." came the stern reply, Kaede not even looking up from the flames

"Did you leave her behind?" Setsuna came to a startling realization "Kaede, did you leave her behind?!"

"So what if I did?" Kaede lifted her head "You are my responsibility, she's not. Your safety come first."

"Well, she's my responsibility." Setsuna growled, angry "How could you just leave her there with them?"

"Your responsibility?" Kaede stood up, turning her gaze to Setsuna angrily "Is she really? Or are you just saying that cause she's your girlfriend?"

"She's both." Setsuna frowned harder,as a moment of silence ensued. "What problem do you have with Konoka?"

"I don't have a problem with her." Kaede turned her back to Setsuna, fuming

"Don't think I haven't notice the looks you've been giving her." Setsuna shuffled closer, "You've never liked her since I took her in."

"It's not my fault she's so unlikable." Kaede grouched, keeping her back to her angry master.

"Kaede. What's bothering you?" Setsuna dropped to a softer tone "I know you. We've known each other for so long, you've never acted like this towards anyone. Tell me, and don't you dare lie to me."

"Ever since you brought her back, you've been throwing yourself out there for her. " Kaede relented, her voice still angry "You've never done that for anyone before. Why can't you treat her like everyone else? What so special about her that you have to put yourself in harms way for her sake? I don't want to see you get hurt because of her."

Setsuna blinked. Kaede's words reminded her of the words Konoka had spoken. Setsuna felt a huge lump in her throat as the impact of the realization hit her. "Kaede. Turn around and look at me."

The ninja hesitated, clenching her fists by her side. Kaede turned slowly, lifting her head to look at Setsuna. She was surprised to see the shock and hurt in her eyes. The ninja was expecting anger, disgust, but not hurt.

"How long?" Setsuna managed to ask shakily, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"How could I?" Kaede shook her head slowly "You already had so much to deal with. I had brushed it off as gratefulness to you for saving me. Not even I knew how far it had gone until it was too late."

"Even when you knew, you kept it from me?"

"What could I say?" Kaede yelled angrily, "Neither you nor I were in any condition to be starting a relationship at that time. I was broken, I wasn't good enough."

Setsuna limped over, the wound in her leg still healing. She took the taller girl's hands despite the latter's attempt to pull away. Her eyes were downcast, her head lowered. "Don't say that. I wish you would have mentioned something to me." Setsuna murmured "Things would have been so different."

Kaede stared at Setsuna in shock, the confession unexpected " You..."

"I won't deny that I wasn't ready, but neither will I deny that I had once held feelings for you." Setsuna admitted quietly, not once looking at Kaede's shocked expression "You were right. I was not ready to enter a relationship, and I didn't want to jeopardize the trust you had placed in me. I pushed my feelings aside, convinced myself that you were growing stronger, that you would be home soon."

"But I never left." Kaede replied "I've always been by your side."

"I know." Setsuna nodded "And I can't think of a better person to entrust my life to. Kaede, I'm not the same person I was when I saved you all those years ago. I've moved on, and I'm sorry that I can't return your feelings."

Kaede pulled her hands away, turning her back to Setsuna as she wrapped her arms around herself, sighing. "I know how strongly you feel for Konoka. It's obvious that you care deeply for her, but I can't stop feeling the way I do just like that. I'm jealous, more than you know." Kaede whirled around, her eyes meeting Setsuna's "It's not something I can just change."

Setsuna nodded "Kaede..."

"Get some rest." Kaede cut her off "We'll pick Konoka up tonight. You need to regain your strength."

"Kaede.." Setsuna tried again, but was met with an unsettling silence. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Kaede finally whispered back. "I missed my chance, that's all. As long as she makes you happy."

The ninja stopped talking after that, not replying Setsuna as she retreated back into the shadows. There was no way Setsuna could rest, not after what had just transpired. Instead, Setsuna sat down, her back against one of the crumbling walls, eyes turned to the ceiling. Looking back, Setsuna had no idea when she had moved on. As far as she remembered, her admiration for Kaede had always been there. Setsuna felt a little empty inside, like a void had just opened up in her heart. She had missed a valuable chance to be with Kaede, and she messed up. Glancing over at the ninja, Setsuna knew Kaede was thinking the exact same thing. They had both missed their chance. However, Setsuna didn't regret her feelings for Konoka. She had moved on, and though her feelings for Kaede had sprung up during their talk, Konoka was the one that had her heart, Setsuna knew that.

_**~Flashback~**_

_"Setsuna what are you doing?" Nagi called out, watching the silent girl curiously_

_The dark haired girl merely stared down an alleyway, the bread in her hands forgotten. Ignoring Nagi, Setsuna slowly walked down the alley, her eyes watchfully scanning the dirty path. Kicking away a pile of junk, Setsuna came face to face with a rather determined girl. Standing with her back against the wall, the scruffy girl looked anything but fearful. Her eyes shone brightly, a trait that was unusual in this part of town. Her hair was long and tangled, matted with dirt and grime A heavy collar around her neck told Setsuna everything she needed to know._

_"Where's your Master." Setsuna asked, her voice soft_

_"What is it to you" The slave girl scowled, hands clenched into tight fists "Are you going to send me back?"_

_"The fact that you are here can only mean two things. You escaped, or your master has perished outside of his territory."_

_"What would you know about it princess" came the snarky reply_

_Setsuna smiled bitterly, tugging down the collar of her shirt, revealing the ring of purple around her neck. "Everything"_

_The slave girl stared in disbelief her eyes darting between Setsuna and Nagi, who was standing several paces behind them. "You escaped?" _

_"I was saved " Setsuna replied simply "I'm Setsuna. Sakurazaki Setsuna" She held out the loaf in her hand, and the dirty girl eyed it hungrily "Don't worry, It's not poisoned" _

_To emphasize, Setsuna broke off a piece and popped it into her mouth. The loaf was immediately snatched from her hand, half of it already gone by the time Setsuna had turned her gaze back to the girl._

_"Kaede. Nagase Kaede" The girl spoke, mouth stuffed with bread._

_Setsuna smiled slightly, "Do you.." She hesitated, shifting nervously "Ummm"_

_"If you think I'm gonna continue being a slave you're wrong" Kaede scowled, "Feeding me doesn't place me in your debt, princess"_

_"No!" Setsuna panicked, muttering flusteredly "That's was never my intention..I..I.. umm"_

_"I think what Setsuna is trying to say is, will you come with us? As a companion of course." Nagi stepped in, resting a hand on Setsuna's shoulder._

_"Yeah right." Kaede scoffed, scarfing down the bread "Why should I believe you? All this is probably a ruse to make me your slave." _

_Setsuna lowered her head, chewing on her lip "That's not true. Nagi-sama is really nice. I was saved by him." She lifted her head "It's the truth."_

_The shy girl watched as Kaede eyed her warily, trying to decide if Setsuna was lying. Nagi merely stood back, watching the two. A long period of silence passed, and Kaede had not yet said anything. _

_"Setsuna. Let's go." Nagi shook his head "There's no use pressuring her if she doesn't want to follow us."_

_"But.. Nagi-sama " Setsuna protested "I want to help her. She's just like me." _

_Nagi knelt down to meet the young girl at eye level "I know" He ruffled her hair "But forcing someone to do something they don't want to do is not right. You know that."_

_Setsuna nodded, sighing. She turned away, following Nagi down the alley. She stopped, thinking. Running back, she stopped in front of Kaede._

_"Here." Setsuna shrugged off the jacket she was wearing "You need this more than.I do." _

_Without waiting for a reply, Setsuna to Nagi, who gave her a warm smile as they left. They had barely walked a couple of paces before the pitter patter of feet came up behind them._

_"If I go with you, will I get a normal life?" Kaede yelled, the jacket slung over her shoulders_

_Setsuna shook her head "We'll never be truly normal."_

_"But that doesn't mean it's out of reach" Nagi spoke up "Setsuna and I, we're going to put a stop to this whole slave trafficking. We're going to help people, people like you, like Setsuna. If you want a normal life, I'm afraid it'll be a while before you attain it."_

_"Then I'm coming with you" Kaede announced "There's nothing for me here."_

_For the first time in a while, Setsuna smiled. "I'm proud of you" Nagi whispered into her ear before turning to Kaede. "Come, we have much to do."_

_**~Flashback End~**_

Setsuna shifted from where she sat, her body stiff from sitting in the same position for too long. She glanced over at Kaede, who had also stood up, eyes turning to face her.

"Let's go"

The two leaped over the rooftops silently, landing on the roofs near the mansion. They slipped into the mansion quietly, disrupting the barrier around the home just enough for them to pass. Setsuna moved to Konoka's room, frowning when she noticed the locking talisman on the door. Drawing her blade, Setsuna dispelled the charm by slicing it in half, the two halves floating to the floor uselessly.

"Konoka?" Setsuna pushed open the door, poking her head inside

The room was dark, and a lump was lying under the covers in the middle of the room. Setsuna slipped in quietly, whispering once more "Konoka?"

The lump shivered as Setsuna drew near. "Konoka?"

"Sec-chan?" A small sniffle came from under the covers.

A brown blur dashed into her arms, sobbing. Setsuna wrapped the girl in her arms, whispering words of comfort.

"Setsuna, we have to leave. Now." Kaede stressed, keeping a look out at the door. "They've already noticed the disturbance in the barrier."

"Come on." Setsuna coaxed, "We have to go."

Konoka nodded without protest, clinging on to Setsuna as they stood.

"You're not going anywhere."

Kaede swore, bringing out her kunai, while Setsuna scowled at the man before them. "Move aside, Eishun-san." She had no idea why she was still addressing him with honorifics, but she did.

"I'm not letting you go anywhere." Eishun's magic flared, illuminating the dark mansion

"Try to stop us." Setsuna growled, sweeping Konoka off her feet into a bridal position. "I'll leave it to you, Kaede."

Kaede nodded. Konoka squealed as Setsuna leaped high into the air, landing in the roof of the mansion. Setsuna took off running to the right, Kaede close behind. Konoka buried her face into Setsuna's shoulder, tightening the grip around her neck, as Kaede deflected the bolts of magic hurtling towards them. Konoka curled up tighter as a bolt manage to fly past Kaede, whizzing past her head.

"Eishun! Stop!" Konoemon bellowed as he erected a barrier between Setsuna and his son-in-law

Eishun whirled around "Father! What are you doing?!"

"Stopping you from making a grave mistake " Konoemon stalked forward angrily "I'm putting my foot down."

Setsuna and Kaede stopped where they were, watching the two men warily. They exchanged glances, and Setsuna relaxed her body, lowering her head to nuzzle against Konoka.

"It's okay." She whispered "It's okay."

Konoka lifted her head slightly, resting it back against Setsuna's shoulder. "Don't let go."

"Never." Setsuna whispered, catching sight of Konoemon gesturing for them to come to him "But for now, stay with Kaede."

Konoka looked up worriedly, but one look into Setsuna's eyes and she understood. She pulled herself up, kissing Setsuna gently before the latter set her down. Setsuna leaped down from the roof, walking towards Konoemon, stopping a good couple of feet away.

"Tell me why I shouldn't leave right now." Setsuna spoke, her voice low and dangerous.

Eishun opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced by Konoemon. "Setsuna-kun, let's just take a moment to talk."

"Talk?" Setsuna sneered "Eishun-san has made it clear that he doesn't wish to talk."

"Then talk to me." Konoemon pushed harder

Setsuna stared him down, her eyes flickering between Konoemon and Eishun, "Fine, you have 5 minutes, talk"

"You have no right to be making demands" Eishun started angrily

"Neither do you" Konoemon cut him off, glaring at him slightly "Or have you forgotten who runs this household?"

Eishun shook his head, but his face still wore a disgruntled expression.

"Now Eishun. Explain what this is all about." Konoemon questioned Eishun, who looked at him in shock.

"Father!" He exclaimed "You're asking me to explain myself? I did nothing wrong."

Setsuna held her tongue despite the protest she wanted to make. Konoemon shook his head "Attacking Setsuna-kun and Konoka. Attacking your own daughter, and you still refuse to see the error of your ways?"

"Errors?!" Eishun bellowed "Have you forgotten it was her kind that took Konoka from us? Why do you still defend someone like her? Have you forgotten that you hate their kind as much as I do?!"

"My kind?" Setsuna scowled "I'm not the one that attacked his own daughter. I put a roof over her head. I saved her from her captors. I made sure she slept at night. I brought her home, because she wanted me to." Setsuna lifted her head confidently "No matter what you say, no matter what you think of me. I love Konoka, and I'll do anything to ensure her safety."

Eishun was taken aback by the confession, but quickly recovered "Love? You love my daughter? What a load of bull. I won't let Konoka fall under your twisted logic."

"So now she's your daughter?" Setsuna scoffed " Sounds like you're the one with the twisted logic."

"Eishun." Konoemon spoke before his son-in-law could speak "You've checked Konoka yourself. The seal is intact, there's no trace of spells or anything that remotely indicates that Konoka is being controlled or brainwashed."

"There are other ways to brainwash someone." Eishun protested

"And you have tried everything, and nothing has come out of it." Konoemon sighed "Don't you think its time to admit that Konoka is home safely? We've waited 10 years for this day, don't screw it up."

"But.." Eishun frowned, struggling with himself "I just.. It's too good to be true."

"Maybe you should get your facts straight before blindly attacking everyone you see." Setsuna retorted angrily before turning to Konoemon "Konoemon-san. I'll be bringing Konoka back home."

"It's late. Setsuna-kun. Why don't you stay another night."

"I think it's best if we don't." Setsuna glared slightly at Eishun. "Eishun-san probably needs time to think." Reaching into her pocket, Setsuna took out a small card and handed it to Konoemon.

Setsuna turned, leaping back onto the rooftop where Konoka embraced her. Slipping her arms underneath Konoka, Setsuna lifted her up bridal style once more, leaping over the rooftops out of the mansion.

"Sec-chan, what did you give Jii-chan?" Konoka asked quietly, her voice small from exhaustion.

"A number." Setsuna answered simply, her hair blowing in the wind "For when you want to call home."

"Eh… why?" Konoka was surprised

"Because" Setsuna licked her lips with a smile "You'll want to."

Konoka couldn't help but smile "Thank you Sec-chan."

"Get some rest." Setsuna whispered "It's a long way home."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me

Copyrighting not intended

Guys. I really apologize for the long break. I hit a really major writers block in trying to continue this story. Thanks for all your patience, and hopefully I won't hit anymore of these annoying major writer blocks anytime soon.

* * *

A whole day went by before the trio reached the mansion, and the sun was setting in the horizon when they stepped into the mansion, exhausted both mentally and physically.

"Konoka! You're back!"

Yue and Nodoka spotted the trio walking through the doors of the mansion. Konoka smiled, nodding. "Yeah."

"What happened? Did something go wrong?"

As Konoka recounted the experience, Setsuna silently retreated to the training room, a deep frown on her face. Emotions were tumbling around in her mind, thoughts of what could have been still filling her mind. Kaede's confession had unleashed a wave of confusing emotions and Setsuna had no idea how to deal with it. She had no doubt about her feeling for Konoka, but feelings from the past were tugging her in a different direction. Setsuna was torn between the past and the present, between Kaede and Konoka. Smacking the dummy a couple of times, Setsuna scowled. It was true what they said. You'll always remember your first love.

Setsuna threw punches and kicks at the training dummy, trying to exhaust the turmoil in her heart. Her vision narrowed, and soon all she could see was her next point of impact. She growled louder with each strike, the pain in her hands numbed by her stormy emotions. Her aura began to leak, filling the air with tension. Setsuna yelled as she landed one last punch, her pent up ki exploding in a large shockwave. Setsuna felt the familiar tingle in her back, and she scowled harder.

"Sec-chan?"

Setsuna jumped at the sound of Konoka's voice next to her, her heart racing, immediately reeling in all traces of her ki. "Konoka, how long have you been here?"

"I just stepped in" Konoka frowned lightly, stepping closer to rest a hand on Setsuna's arm "Are you okay? What's troubling you?" Konoka stopped for a moment thinking, frowning harder when she realized something. "It's not your fault you know. You didn't know it would happen. You couldn't have predicted what Tou-san would have done."

Setsuna shook her head, a light smile gracing her lips despite her furrowed brows "It's not that." Has she not been so preoccupied with her thoughts, Setsuna would have been rather impressed at how easily Konoka could read her emotions. "Well, not entirely anyway."

Konoka said nothing, merely waiting for Setsuna to continue, taking Setsuna's hands to heal her bruises as she did.

"It's complicated" Setsuna shook her head with yet another sigh.

"Mou.. " Konoka pouted "You really shouldn't keep things from me. I can't help you if you don't. Didn't you use to say that?"

Setsuna cracked a smile "Yeah, I did." She ran her bruised fingers through her hair "but this is something I need to settle myself. And no, this is not about what happened with your father. Don't worry."

"You will tell me eventually right?" Konoka asked, stepping close enough to rest her hands on Setsuna's waist.

Setsuna nodded hesitantly " Eventually."

Setsuna pulled Konoka into a tight embrace. "I love you. I love you so much"

Konoka giggled "I love you too, you silly girl"

Setsuna cracked a genuine smile. "I'm going to step into the shower. A cold one."

Konoka lightly kissed Setsuna on the cheek before she left the room, her features in a slight frown as she worried over her girlfriend. She had noticed Setsuna's distantness on the way back to the mansion and she couldn't figure out what was causing the affectionate girl to act that way. Konoka sat down on the bed once she stepped into Setsuna's room, well, their shared room since Konoka moved in with Setsuna soon after they got together. Konoka ran her fingers over the silk sheets, sighing once more. She was still trying to wrap her head around the adventure she had, and now she had the extra burden of worrying about Setsuna.

As she got lost in her thoughts, Konoka felt like she had to do something. Give Setsuna something in return for everything she had done. Even if it was as simple as alleviating her fears, even just a little. Konoka knew Setsuna's fears were deeply rooted, stemming from experiences so traumatising that Konoka herself couldn't imagine. The experience that Setsuna used to help and understand others was turning against her, leaving her unable to overcome it. That will not do. It would be hard, but Konoka was never one to shy away from a challenge, especially when it involved her girlfriend.

When Setsuna stepped out of the bathroom later, she was greeted with a familiar sight. Konoka was already seated on the bed, under the covers, wisps on magic dancing out from her fingertips as an old magic book laid open on the bed. Setsuna couldn't help but crack a smile as a wisp of magic ghosted across her cheek as she made her way to her bed.

"I thought you'd be asleep by now." Setsuna clambered onto the bed, Konoka scooting closer. "You were pretty tired on the way back."

"I was waiting for you." Konoka hummed, closing the book and setting it on the bedside table with a wave of her hand.

"Me?" Setsuna repeated, amused "What for?"

Konoka silenced her with a deep kiss, pushing Setsuna down onto the bed. Closing her eyes, Setsuna moaned slightly into the kiss, her hands pulling Konoka closer to her. "What's all this about?"

"Shhh." Konoka mumbled softly, nuzzling into the crook of Setsuna's neck. She pulled off her shirt quickly, leaving her in her undergarments. Setsuna turned an unhealthy shade of red, averting her eyes quickly in embarrassment. Konoka slipped her hands under Setsuna's shirt, unbuttoning it quickly before Setsuna could protest, and throwing the shirt far across the room.

"Konoka!" Setsuna propped herself up on her elbows, staring after her shirt as it flew away "What are you doing?"

"I wanna snuggle" Konoka giggled, throwing herself onto Setsuna, who was trying to stifle the blush on her cheeks.

"Well, we can do that right after I get my shirt back." Setsuna grumbled, throwing her feet off the bed

"No you're not." Konoka yanked Setsuna back. "You're staying right here"

"But.. but.." Setsuna squirmed slightly, clearly vulnerable without her shirt on, arms trying to cover up her exposed skin " Konoka. It's gonna be cold."

"That's why you're here." Konoka yawned, curling into Setsuna's side, throwing her arm over Setsuna's exposed abdomen, head nestled in the crook of her shoulder.

With a wave of her hand, the covers floated up and fell over their under-dressed bodies, another yawn escaping Konoka's lips as she did so, turning off the light with yet another sweep of her wrist. Konoka felt Setsuna's body relax considerably once some time had passed, getting more comfortable in her state of undress, although Setsuna's face felt unusually hot as it pressed against the top of her head.

"I know what you're doing." Setsuna mumbled in the dark, cuddling into Konoka "I don't need you to do this. I can take care of myself."

"I don't want you too." Konoka yawned "I'm here."

Setsuna chuckled as she yawned as well "I..appreciate that. Konoka, I.."

"Setsuna, Sorry to bother you this but there's… Oh… uhh.. My bad " Mana flicked on the lights, turning away quickly as a light blush dusted her tanned cheeks upon seeing the two under-dressed girls.

"What is it?" Setsuna managed to ask, extremely embarrassed

"There's an urgent note for you from Negi. I'm afraid it can't wait." Mana spoke quickly. "I'll wait outside."

Setsuna kissed Konoka on the forehead, the girl falling asleep despite their unexpected interruption. "I'll be back soon."

Untangling herself, Setsuna set out to search for her shirt, sighing as she couldn't find where Konoka had tossed it too. She pulled out another shirt from her closet, pulling it on quickly. Mana was leaning against the wall next to her door when she exited, straightening up as Setsuna approached her.

"While you were away, Negi and Asuna started their assault on Amagasaki." Mana spoke as the two walked down the hallway.

"Did something happen?" A worried tone creeped into Setsuna's voice as she spoke

"No. In fact, everything went smoothly" Mana shook her head "With all the information they had, they were able to successfully take down Amagasaki. Most of the slavers that were there had been killed during the fighting, a few of them have been taken prisoner."

"You said it was urgent." Setsuna frowned "That didn't sound like an emergency. Don't tell me they want me to plan a celebration."

"Nothing like that I assure you, although I'm pretty sure Asuna wouldn't mind a party." Mana chuckled "As you know, Amagasaki was a major kingpin in the North. By taking her down, the operations in the North has been disrupted, and with many of the slavers dead, there's a lot of slaves that have been displaced and they really need your help."

"How many are we talking?"

"Easily into the thousands." Mana replied with a shake of her head

Setsuna groaned "Well, let's get started then."

Upon reaching her study, Setsuna flicked on her video chat, sinking into her chair. Her desk was stacked with papers, clearly from Negi, still bundled up tightly in string. Pressing a button, Setsuna waited for Negi to pick up, yawned loudly as she did.

"Setsuna-san!" Negi's voice came over the video chat clearly, his tired face breaking into a grin.

"Hey. I heard about the victory. Congratulations." Setsuna smiled, nodding "So, what do we need to do."

"We've been trying to sort all of them out" Negi shifted his face off screen momentarily to show Setsuna the huge number of people behind him. "We've managed to send a number of them home, mostly those that have been here for less than a month. The others are still pretty shaken up. They don't really trust us at all."

"You know it'll take a while." Setsuna sighed, undoing the first of the stacks on her desk. "So what's all these papers about?"

"Slaver records." Negi answered grimly "We managed to salvage them before they were destroyed. They're records of every person the slavers have gotten their hands on."

"You want me to go through all of these?" Setsuna skimmed through a couple of them, frowning lightly "It's going to take a while. There're millions of pages here."

"It will really help to sort them out." Negi ran a hand through his short hair "Most of them won't give us more than a name."

"Try to get something more than a name if you can. Maybe a hometown or the location they were taken from." Setsuna spoke "With so many of them, there are bound to be repeated names."

"Will do. Keep the chat on. We'll be exchanging a lot of information."

"I hope you're paying for the transmission because this is going to cost a bomb." Setsuna grabbed a pen, scribbling notes as she sorted through the papers.

"No worries. Our sponsors have volunteered to shoulder the cost upon knowing of our victory." Negi grinned

"All the credit goes to you." Setsuna smiled once again. "Where are you holding them right now?"

"We're still in Amagasaki's base at the moment, but Asuna is working on moving them to our place. It'll hopefully be easier one we move them from this place. Be prepared, we're sending them your way too. There's just too many for us to handle alone."

"All that's left is Fate isn't it." Setsuna mused "We take him down and the trafficking operation will take decades to recover."

"Yeah." Negi nodded "Leave him to us. Right now you have to worry about Myouzen."

"What?" Setsuna turned her eyes back to the video chat, "He was there?"

"We didn't see him, but there are records of him being one of Amagasaki's regulars."

Setsuna stopped writing, narrowing her eyes. Hearing his name had sent chills down her spine, the memories of his surfacing as she desperately tried to push it to the back of her mind. Setsuna shook her head. "You think he's planning something?"

"Maybe. We aren't sure yet." Negi sighed "We've been so overwhelmed by everything here. I just want you to keep a look out, especially since we don't know what he might do next"

"Clearly." Setsuna rolled her eyes, remembering her less than pleasant encounter with the snake demon "Thanks for the heads up."

"Have you heard from Nagi-sama recently?" Setsuna sighed, trying to fill the quiet atmosphere with small talk.

Negi's face lit up at the mention of his father, a small smile relaxing his tired features. "Yeah. He's been trying to set up a council to deal with slave trafficking. I got a letter from him about a week ago. He's close to establishing the council, quite a number of nobles families have decided to partake and fight against slave trafficking."

"Really?" Setsuna exclaimed loudly, surprised. It was unusual for noble houses in this part of the realm to condone something as lucrative as slave trafficking. Usually the nobles houses were the one supporting the operations.

"Yeah" Negi grinned, clearly proud of his father. "After that, all that's left is to establish a noticeable presence. Although I think we've already achieved that with tonight's victory."

Setsuna chuckled, stifling a yawn that came right after. "You think he'll visit? Nagi-sama."

"I'm sure he will" Negi replied with a smile. "Dad misses you too. Oh oh oh. I forgot to mention. He says you've been doing a good job, and apparently he's looking forward to meeting Konoka-san. I wonder why?"

Setsuna nearly dropped her pen in shock, a blush on her face. Negi had no idea about her relationship with Konoka, honestly, Setsuna wasn't sure if Negi would handle it well. It was uncommon for two girls to get together after all, but Nagi knew. He must have people watching her. Anyhow, Setsuna's heart swelled with pride from the praise, and Negi mistook it for bashfulness.

"Dad did always have a soft spot for you." He teased lightly "He treats you better than he treats me."

"Th..That's not true!" Setsuna spluttered out, looking away from the monitor to try to hide the redness in her cheeks.

Negi laughed louder, but left it at that.

* * *

Setsuna yawned loudly as the sun shone through the window, tiredly stretching her limbs, cramped from sitting in a chair the entire night. A quick glance at the clock and she groaned. Negi was sending over almost half of the people they rescued the previous night, and their numbers easily reached the hundreds. Rubbing her eyes, Setsuna yawned once more, heading to the bathroom to splash her face with cold water and to change out of her nightwear.

"Sec-chan!" Konoka's less-than-cheery voice reached her ears. "Where have you been."

"Sorry Konoka." Setsuna rubbed the area between her eyes, sending her girlfriend an apologetic look. "Negi needed help last night and I -" Setsuna yawned once more, blinking tiredly "I've been up the whole night helping him."

Konoka's face softened considerably "How was it?"

"Good good." Setsuna smiled, taking Konoka's hand, kissing it lightly. "I'll be needing your help. Negi-san and Asuna took down Amagasaki last night. They're sending over hundred of slaves that they'd rescued. I need you and the others to get them comfortable and adjusted while I figure out where each of them came from, and hopefully send them home as soon as possible."

"That's wonderful!" Konoka exclaimed brightly, clearly excited to be helping Setsuna with something.

"It's not going to be easy." Setsuna sighed tiredly "Think you can handle it?"

"Yeah." Konoka nodded "I learned from the best." She kissed Setsuna lightly as the sounds of gate opening reached their ears. "You better be in bed with me tonight."

Blushing crimson from the bold statement, Setsuna nodded, kissing Konoka one last time before the doors opened, Asuna striding in. The orange haired mercenary was clearly exhausted, but still managed a grin when they made eyes contact.

"Yo Setsuna, Konoka." Asuna raised her hand in a greeting, quickly using it to stifle the yawn escaping her lips. "How's it going?"

"Congrats on last night's battle." Setsuna nodded, eyeing the several large trucks that had pulled into her driveway

"Yeahhh, I'm not looking forward to another battle anytime soon." Asuna chuckled "I'm beat."

"Why don't you go take a seat and rest up." Setsuna offered as she made her way towards the trucks as Asuna's team began to unload the terrified people from the trucks with the help of Kaede's team.

"Nah. I've gotta get back soon. The brat is all alone with hundreds of people. Who knows what trouble he might get into while I'm gone. See ya." Asuna gratefully declined the offer, walking out to help her team.

"Let's get started shall we?" Setsuna smiled looking over at Konoka, who smiled back in return. "Let's get these people back to their lives."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me

Copyrighting not intended

Merry Christmas everyone! I do really apologize for the hiatus. Do enjoy this extra long chapter as compensation and I'll churn out the next chapter as fast as I can.

* * *

Setsuna sank into the couch, a tired sigh escaping her lips. She rubbed the area between her eyes tiredly. The lack of sleep was catching up with her, and the workload she had was immense. With the hundred of displaced slaves in her mansion, Setsuna was running from room to room, trying to get everyone settled. It wasn't easy, most of them had learned to stop trusting others, and fights were breaking out among them. Kaede, Konoka and the rest were working tirelessly to get everyone comfortable enough to talk to them, but progress was extremely slow.

"Hey, you alright?" Kaede's voice reached her ears as the ninja entered the room.

"Yeah. Yeah" Setsuna nodded with a tired sigh "I'm just running low on sleep."

Kaede sent her a sympathetic look "Don't push yourself too hard."

"How's the situation out there?" Setsuna nodded, leaning back against the back of the couch

"Things are going.. smoothly" Kaede shrugged " We're still trying to gain their trust, but most of the younger ones are easier to convince."

Setsuna nodded once more, stifling a yawn "The first bus will be coming in a couple of minutes, I'll leave it to you. It's probably going to take a couple of days."

Kaede nodded silently. As tired as she was, Setsuna didn't miss the downcast look in her eyes. "Oh gosh."

"Kaede" Setsuna pushed herself off the couch, stepping up to the ninja "This has nothing to do with what happened between us."

The ninja pressed her lips together in a slight frown, "Sure feels like it."

"I'm sending you with them because I trust you." Setsuna spoke quietly "I trust you to be able to bring them home safely. We've been working together for so long, there's no one i trust more to do this job." She stepped closer, taking Kaede's hands in hers "Don't do this to yourself."

"I'm sorry." Kaede shook her head " I just…"

"I loved you Kaede" Setsuna whispered "Honestly, I still do, but what I have with Konoka is different. I...can't describe it in words. What we had, what we could have been is in the past now."

"Don't you think I know that?" Kaede spoke a little harshly, her words biting. " I see you and Konoka together everyday, and it… it kills me to watch. I'm happy for you, I really am. Konoka is a wonderful girl, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Don't. There's nothing to apologise for. We missed our chance and that's all there is to it." Kaede shook her head, then she sighed, "Setsuna.. I might as well tell you now. I'm planning to move to Negi's place after this situation blows over."

"What!?" Setsuna wore an expression of utter shock. "Why?"

"I can't be here." Kaede replied quietly " I can't move on if I'm by your side. I need time away to sort out my feelings."

"I...understand.." Setsuna sighed, lowering her head slightly "It's just so sudden.. Have you spoken with Negi about this?"

The ninja nodded "Yeah. He was glad to offer me a spot on his team."

"That's great." Setsuna flashed Kaede a small smile " I'm sorry things turned out this way." She stuck her hand out "I wish you all the best."

Kaede shook her hand firmly "I'll always be supporting you, wherever I may be."

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Setsuna tiptoed slightly, pulling the taller girl into a hug.

A knock at the door caused them to break away from each other, Yue stepping in hesitantly.

"Setsuna-sama."

"Is something the matter?" Setsuna asked worriedly

"No No. Nothing like that" Yue chuckled " Quite the opposite actually. We've gotten most of them to calm down. Everything's under control."

"Great." Setsuna smiled, relieved "Although you didn't have to come all the way to tell me."

Yue flashed a teasing grin "That's not the only reason. Konoka asked me to tell you to get some rest since the situation has calmed down."

Setsuna shook her head "There's too much to do, I'll rest later."

"You've been up the whole night. At this rate, you'll fall sick sooner or later." Kaede rested a hand on Setsuna's shoulder " Get some sleep. Leave the paperwork to me."

Setsuna frowned slightly, but nodded just as a yawn escaped her lips "If anything happens-"

"I'll make sure you're the first to know." Kaede smiled, completing Setsuna's sentence.

Setsuna grinned, yawning yet again. Kaede watched as Setsuna made her way to her room, only turning to Yue when the door clicked shut. "How's the schedule coming along?"

"Not good." Yue shook her head. "We're still trying to figure out where they all live. It's not easy to get them to open up."

"But they will, just like we did" Kaede responded confidently. "We just have to gain their trust."

Yue chuckled lightly."I guess." Her face fell slightly " Are you really leaving, Kaede-san?"

The ninja froze, her brows furrowed " You heard that? How much did you hear."

"When you mentioned Negi-san offering you a spot on his team" Yue replied.

Kaede sighed softly, a little relieved that Yue didn't hear most of her conversation with Setsuna. "Yeah. That's right. I'm shifting to Negi's team once we clear out the mansion."

"Why?"

The simple question caught the tall girl off guard," Why?" She repeated.

"You've been with Setsuna-sama the longest." Yue spoke quietly " You've been here since forever, even before me. Why are you leaving now?"

Pressing her lips together, Kaede tried to think of a way to explain it to the younger girl. She didn't want anyone to know about her feelIngs for Setsuna, it would just complicate things. "It's... I want to experience something different." Kaede started slowly "Being here is great, but I think I'm getting too attached to the people here."

"Is that bad?" Yue asked, biting her lower lip slightly, her head slightly lowered

"No, but the more experience I gain, the better I can be at what I do."

"Does that mean you'll come back some day?" Yue turned to look at the taller ninja

Kaede smiled "Maybe. I haven't thought that far yet."

The librarian giggled "That's very unlike you Kaede-san. I guess that's fine. Do come and visit from time to time. We'll miss you."

"Of course." Kaede flashed yet another smile.

Meanwhile, Konoka was busy in the other rooms, talking to some of the people that were more willing to open up. It was a rather depressing start, as they each finally poured out their experiences, letting each other know that they were not alone in this. Eventually the topics lightened up, and Konoka was glad to see the spark returning to some of their dull eyes.

"Is it true?" one of them asked "That the master here is different. I mean.. It's not just an act right?"

Konoka shook her head "I thought the same thing too. What if it was just an act? We've all been through something similar." Her words resonated with the group and drew them in deeper "I was afraid of everything, but Sec-chan, Sec-chan is different. She's no different from any of us. What I've been through, what some of you have been through, I don't think it's worse than what she's been through. She understood me, she tried so hard to help me, and that got me where I am today."

"Are you close?" another question came, this time from a much quieter teenager.

"Yeah." Konoka smiled "Real close. Because of that, I can tell you, Sec-chan is not putting on an act."

"Is she really going to send us home?"

"She'll try." Konoka answered once more "Sometimes…" Konoka sighed "Things don't always go the way you think they would." Her face fell slightly "It's really up to you and your family."

"What if we have no one to return to?"

"Then you could stay here, with us." Konoka mused "Or maybe with Negi until you decide that you want to leave."

"Momma." a soft sob came from Konoka's side "I wanna go home to Momma"

Konoka picked up the young girl beside her, soothing her cries with a hug. She couldn't have been more than 5 years old "I know sweetheart, we'll send you home to your Momma soon."

"Konoka." Kaede's voice echoed from the door, the occupants of the room jumping "Sorry to interrupt. Is there anyone from the Hyogo Prefecture here?"

Konoka looked around, seeing faces of uncertainty. She nodded to assure them it was fine, and about a good 20 of them raised their hands hesitantly.

"Great." Kaede smiled at the response "Konoka, help me with this. They each need to get a number and write their names next to the respective number on this form."

Stuck where she was due to the girl in her arms, Kaede walked over and handed Konoka the forms as quickly as she could to minimize the uneasiness of the group. "Wasn't Sec-chan doing the paperwork?"

"She's asleep. Yue passed on your message." Kaede spoke hastily "Drop the forms in the study later when you're done." The ninja disappeared as quickly as she had arrived, and the tension in the room dissipated slightly. It wasn't hard to gather all the names, everyone was eager to get home as soon as possible. Konoka also managed to get the hometowns of everyone else in the room, much to her relief. It made their job so much easier.

Konoka dropped off the forms at the study, deciding to stop by Setsuna's room to check on her. It was no surprise that the room was dark, Setsuna curled under the covers fast asleep. Konoka tiptoed to the side of the bed, smiling as Setsuna grunted slightly in her sleep, her brow furrowing in the cutest way imaginable. Konoka leaned over her sleeping girlfriend and kissed her lightly on the forehead. She sat at the edge of the bed, staring at Setsuna as memories flooded her mind, memories from the very first time they met. Recounting how she met Setsuna to the people they rescued got Konoka thinking about how lucky she has been, the things she had gained after being saved by Setsuna.

"Penny for your thoughts?" a groggy voice shook Konoka from her thoughts, her eyes meeting Setsuna's half lidded ones

"Did I wake you?" Konoka smiled, lifting a hand to brush a strand of stray hair across Setsuna's face.

"Mmmm." Setsuna shifted slightly in the bed "I was about to get up anyway."

"So soon?" Konoka whispered "You should be resting more."

"If I sleep any longer I won't be able to sleep tonight." Setsuna yawned, chuckling slightly as she did.

"Mou. There's nothing for you to do. We have everything under control" Konoka huffed "So rest a little more."

"Nothing?" Setsuna questioned

"Nothing." Konoka repeated, nodding.

She squealed as Setsuna pulled her down, laughing "Then you'll have no problem spending the rest of the day here."

"Sec-chan!" Konoka giggled loudly "Dinner is in 2 hours!"

"Then at least until dinner." Setsuna smiled, arms around Konoka's waist as the other girl sprawled across her body "I'm sorry I left you alone last night."

"And it was going so well too." Konoka pouted, stifling a laugh when Setsuna turned a shade of red. "I guess we'll have to continue that tonight."

Konoka captured Setsuna's lips in a light kiss, which quickly became much more passionate. Hands began to roam, both girls too caught up to notice the fingers skimming across their bare skin. Konoka, who was still lying on top of Setsuna, pulled back, breathless, their faces both red.

"I wanna try something." Konoka whispered, nestling her head in the crook of Setsuna's shoulder. "I read -"

"You read?" Setsuna raised an eyebrow

"Hey!" Konoka playfully slapped Setsuna, who laughed heartily

"Sorry Sorry." Setsuna giggled slightly "What were you saying?"

Konoka huffed "I was saying.." She shifted slightly in Setsuna's arms"It'll be good to have a period of time where we're doing nothing but skin contact. It's suppose to be good for dealing with… you know."

Setsuna pressed her lips together "Aren't we doing fine right now?"

Smiling, Konoka nodded "Yeah, but since we're together, I thought maybe we could… move a little further."

"You think it'll help?"

Even as she asked, Setsuna was already slipping her hands under Konoka's shirt, resting it on her bare side. Konoka smiled, lightly pressing a kiss to Setsuna's jawline. "Just touching?"

"Just touching." Konoka repeated softly.

"Can you handle it?" Setsuna closed her eyes, pulling Konoka closer

"Shouldn't you ask yourself that?" Konoka lazily drew circles on Setsuna's toned stomach.

Setsuna squirmed a little "I'll be fine...if it's you."

Konoka closed her eyes with another smile, hands cautiously exploring Setsuna's body. She pulled back whenever Setsuna tensed up, moving only when Setsuna was comfortable with her touch. Setsuna did the same, although Konoka was less apprehensive about where Setsuna roamed, the latter trying hard not to move into area that were too sensitive.

As the sun began to set, Setsuna had fallen asleep once more, her hand lying loosely over Konoka's side as the exhaustion took over. Comfortable where she was, Konoka's mind began to wander once more. This time, she thought not of the past, but of the future she saw with Setsuna. The thought of maybe having miniature versions of them running about was presumptuous, but Konoka still smiled at the thought. A future with Setsuna didn't sound bad at all. There was really no difference compared to the way they were now, only an official document to signify their union. Amidst these thoughts, Konoka couldn't help but wonder if Setsuna would be willing to officiate their union. They had yet to be comfortable being intimate with each other, it was clear they had a long way to go, but would Setsuna take that leap? Konoka could only be sure of her own feelings, and her heart was telling her to go for it. Maybe not a proposal, they were much too young for that. For now, a promise ring would suffice.

A quiet knock on the door, and Nodoka popped her head in " Ano…."

Konoka lifted her head " Ah, Nodoka-chan! Is it dinner time already?"

"Go..Gomen" Nodoka mumbled, her face turning red before shaking her head "There's a call from the Konoe residence for Setsuna-sama"

"For Sec-chan?" Konoka was puzzled "Are you sure its not for me?"

Nodding, Nodoka played with the hem of her dress "I asked, but he said he wanted to speak with Setsuna-sama."

"Was he an old man?" Konoka questioned.

It was unlike Konoemon to contact them, usually it was Konoka who called him.

"No. It was a younger man." Nodoka replied "He said his name was Eishun"

Otou-san. Konoka's eyes widened in surprise " Did he say why he was calling?"

Nodoka shook her head once more "He just said it was extremely important. Sorry"

Konoka thought about it for a moment, brow furrowed slightly. She turned her head to look at Setsuna's sleeping features again, "I'll take the call for Sec-chan."

"Eh?! But..but.." Nodoka began to stammer worriedly

"He's my father." Konoka spoke, slowly getting off the bed. "I'm going to see what he wants."

Konoka made her way to the study, and upon entering, could already see her father on the video chat. He looked really nervous, unlike the harsh man she had encountered just the day before.

"Otou-san." Konoka sat down in Setsuna's chair, watching as the older man's eyes widen in surprise

"Konoka!?" Eishun exclaimed " I was expecting to see Sakurazaki-san."

Konoka was taken aback by the sudden use of honorifics with Setsuna's name, but managed to keep her cool " How did you get this number?"

"Your grandfather gave it to me" Eishun replied, shifting slightly in his seat "I was hoping to speak with Sakurazaki-san. Is she around?"

"Whatever you want to say, you can say it to me." Konoka spoke a tad harshly

Eishun flinched a little at the tone of his daughter's voice, but nodded "I just.. wanted to apologise for my actions the other day. I reacted in a way that was clearly unacceptable." He took a breath, a heavy sigh escaping his lips. "I wasn't thinking straight, and I treated Sakurazaki-san in an awful manner. Konoka, I'm not an unreasonable man, but seeing you again after so many years, I guess, I lost my sense of self control." He lowered his head in shame as he spoke.

Konoka couldn't tell if Eishun was being sincere or not, but being his daughter, she wished to believe that his words were truthful. Her guard lowered slightly, but was still rather apprehensive.

"Sec-chan is busy. She won't be able to speak with you." Konoka spoke carefully. She had learnt much from her time with Setsuna, and one of the things she had picked up was to always be alert for hidden agendas when speaking to people. Though Eishun was her father, Konoka couldn't help but keep her guard up.

"I see." Eishun nodded with a sigh "I have heard snippets of what Sakurazaki-san does from your grandfather" He took a breath "You might not believe me, but I'm truly glad that she took you in."

"You tried to kill her." Konoka shuddered, her voice breaking slightly.

"I was wrong." The guilt in his voice was evident "I would like a chance to speak with her in person. Could you ask her if she would be willing to come down to speak with me?" Eishun asked quietly "Of course your grandfather will be there. I have no intention of harming her. I simply wish to talk, your grandfather will make sure of that."

If Konoemon had given Eishun the number to Setsuna' residence, he must have some form of trust in his son-in-law. Konoka frowned slightly, a sign that did not go unnoticed by Eishun.

"How does this weekend sound?" Setsuna's voice came from behind her, startling Konoka.

"Sec-chan!?"

"Sa..Sakurazaki-san." Eishun seemed to have lost the ability to speak for a moment " Of course! This weekend would be absolutely fine."

"Then we'll be there after noon" Setsuna nodded, the mask on her face adding to her professionalism in dealing with Eishun. With that statement, she shut off the video chat, removing her mask as she turned her gaze to Konoka. She smiled "Looks like we're going back this weekend."

"Weren't you sleeping?!" Konoka exclaimed, still flustered by her sudden appearance.

"I told you if I fell asleep again I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight." Setsuna shrugged, as if her statement answered the question.

"You don't have to." Konoka shook her head "I was going to tell him no."

Setsuna smiled, taking Konoka's hands in her own "That wouldn't solve anything. "Sometimes, things are worth the risk, and you, are more than worth it." Setsuna kissed her lightly, eyes twinkling "Come on, I'm pretty hungry."

Setauna replaced her mask as they left the room. The number of occupants in the mansion at the moment were overwhelming, and the risk that there would be a spy was high. Konoka sighed, she never did like the mask concealing Setsuna's beautiful features, yet she knew it was necessary. The walk to the dining room was slow, though it wasn't that far. They were stopped every few steps, someone always had something for Setsuna to look over, or a question they needed her to answer. The mansion was overcrowded with people, and the servant occupants in the mansion were hustling about quickly, sparing no time to relax. Dinner was uneventful, though Konoka never stopped being awed by yhe dishes the chefs produced for them. Setsuna would always smile at the sparkle in her eyes before digging into her own plate, polishing it clean. Konoka glanced over at Setsuna as the latter sipped on a glass of wine, the dark red colour a contrast to the bright orange of her juice. It was important to increase her tolerance for alcohol, especially for the work she was involved in, Setsuna once told her. Parties were a common sight in the demon realm, often a place for masters to show off their new slaves, or to auction off the slaves they were done with. It irked Konoka to know that Setsuna was a part of these parties, but she also knew it was an important part of Setsuna's job. Setsuna never brought anyone but Kaede and Koutarou to these events, and adamantly refused any requests to tag along. It was probably for the best, Konoka mused.

"Konoka" Setsuna's voice shook her from her thoughts "Come with me."

Curious, Konoka nodded, following Setsuna. The dark haired girl heaved a sigh, her hand finding Konoka's as their fingers intertwined.

"What's wrong?" Konoka asked worriedly

"Just nerves" Setsuna shook her head, sighing as she explained the situation "Among those that Negi sent, there's someone I know." Setsuna licked her lips as she continued "Her name is Mina. Kisagi Mina." Setsuna took a moment to compose herself, unconsciously tightening her grip on Konoka's hand "She was a slave at the mansion where I was born. Both her and her older sister, Kisagi Shiina."

Konoka frowned at the name. It sounded familiar "Shiina..." The name was foreign on her tongue. " Shiina… That man, Myouzen, he called you Shii-chan."

Setsuna swallowed guiltily "Shii-chan was.. She was like an older sister to me. When I was born, Shii-chan helped to care for me as my mother slaved away, then taught me how to survive when I grew older." Setsuna bit her lip as her voice quivered "Shii-chan used to take as much of the beatings for us as she could, but I was the illegimate daughter of the clan's heir, there was only so much she could do for me. It didn't matter at the time. Together, Shii-chan and I tried to make sure they didn't touch Mina-chan. Mina-chan was sickly when she was young and couldn't do much with her frail body. Shii-chan and I would split her duties among ourselves. Luckily they didn't care who finished the job as long as it was done."

"Shii-chan and I" Setsuna continued after a moment of silence "We looked so alike that we could pass off as sisters, or twins had we been the same age. With Mina-chan sickly and unable to perform, I was often paired up with Shii-chan during the… nightly events." Konoka winced at the pained look of Setsuna's face, squeezing her hands to remind her that she was there.

"One day, Shii-chan's body couldn't take it anymore. She fell sick. Her face was so.. pale, it was like she would collapse at any moment." Setsuna's voice wavered once more

"And she did, didn't she?" Konoka spoke, already knowing the answer.

Setsuna nodded grimly "We were unlucky that day. Myouzen was in town. He was known to be extremely rough with the girls, and he had taken a liking to the two of us." She gave a bitter smile "I would be sore and in pain for days after he was done with me."

"Shii-chan couldn't take it anymore. While Myouzen was...doing it with her..." Setsuna bit her lower lip that was quivering "Her body just stopped working. Her heart gave out completely. The room was so dark, and there were so many people surrounding the two of us, I didn't even notice that she'd stopped moving." Setsuna had stopped in her tracks by then, head lowered and tears springing into her eyes. She clenched her free hand into a fist tightly "I didn't notice. I should have known something was wrong. I could have done something to save her!"

"Sec-chan..." Konoka could only pull Setsuna into a tight hug, tears coming to her own eyes as she had no idea what to say. "You couldn't have known."

"I was right next to her." Setsuna shook her head, trembling "I thought she had just passed out, I should have known something was wrong."

"Oh Sec-chan." Konoka buried her face into Setsuna's shoulder as the latter did the same, sobbing silently.

They remained in that position for a moment as Setsuna tried to recollect herself. Konoka staying silent, offering silent comfort as she rubbed Setsuna's back.

"She didn't even have a proper funeral" Setsuna spoke softly, the sadness in her voice evident "They threw her body out like it was trash. They did the same to me."

Konoka looked at her in surprise. " What do you mean they did the same to you?"

"After Shii-chan passed, Myouzen became the laughing stock of the demon world. He was angry and delusional. He began to call me Shii-chan each time he came over, and hit me a lot more each time. Eventually, he hit me so hard I blacked out completely. The family thought I was dead, and threw me out, just like they did to Shii-chan."

"That's horrible" Konoka gasped in shock and anger, angry that Setsuna had to go through something that horrendous.

"It was a blessing in disguise" Setsuna murmured "I was discovered by Negi's father, Nagi-sama. He nursed me back to health, taught me everything I needed to know. I had nowhere to go and no one knew I was alive, so I decided to stay with him to help him. In doing so, I left Mina-chan behind. I kept looking for her, but I could never find her, until yesterday. Her name came across my desk."

"That's great isn't it?" Konoka smiled

"It's been so long. Mina-chan has been through so much while I've been free from the shackles that bound us. I.. I don't know how to face her."

"Face her like you faced me." Konoka spoke "Face her with confidence and honesty. I don't know how she would react to you, but I'll be right there with you."

"Thanks.. that.. means a lot" Setsuna smiled through the tears "What would I do without you?"

"Everything you've already been doing" Konoka smiled back, kissing Setsuna lightly "Ready to go in?"

They were already outside the lounge door, and had been for the longest time as Setsuna opened up to Konoka about her past. Setsuna took a deep breath, nodding. The door swung open slowly and their eyes met the lone pair in the room. Konoka felt Setsuna tense slightly as the owner of the eyes stood up quickly. Mina was skinny, as were all slaves, her eyes were dull and haunted, but held enough spark for Konoka to see the flash of fear as they entered. Her hair was long, the tips reaching down to her lower back. Konoka could see the slight resemblance she held with Setsuna, and could only imagine how Shiina would have looked stepped a little way into the room before Setsuna stopped.

"Wait here."

Konoka was a little puzzled, but nodded, watching as Setsuna approached Mina. Mina started to shake visibly as Setsuna drew near, keeping her head down as much as possible.

"Mina-chan?" Setsuna spoke softly, as she approached "Look at me."

Shakily, Mina lifted her head, her eyes meeting Setsuna's. Hidden behind the mask, Mina couldn't see the relief and guilt in Setsuna's eyes, struggling to keep her fear contained. Setsuna stopped a mere arm length away from Mina silently, the two just watching each other.

There was a flash of light. Setsuna twisted her body sideways, her hands grabbing Mina's arm tightly as the makeshift blade passed by her body harmlessly. Konoka gasped at the sudden attempt, worriedly glancing between the two.

"Drop the weapon, Mina-chan." Setsuna whispered "Please"

Mina threw her other arm at Setsuna's face, the latter avoiding impact, but Mina managed to clip her mask, knocking it off her face. Mina gasped sharply, her small body starting to shake. Konoka thought Mina would drop the weapon in her hand, but instead she started to struggle harder.

"How dare you!" She screamed "It's because of people like you that Setsuna is gone! How dare you use her against me like this!"

"Mina-chan!" Setsuna, caught off guard by Mina's sudden burst of strength, released Mina's arm, the sharp edge drawing blood as it drew a line on her palm. "It's not a trick. It's really me!"

"I'm not falling for that again!" Mina shrieked wildly, the blade pointed forward, right at Setsuna "You think you're so smart, but all of you sick bastards are the same. I don't care what you do to me, but I won't let you defile Setsuna's memory. Not Setsuna, not Onee-chan! I won't let you corrupt my memories of them."

Setsuna had a look of distress on her face, blood dripping onto the floor as the flesh began to heal. "I'm not dead! I'm right here!" Setsuna tried to think of a way to convince the hysterical girl in front of her.

She stepped forward boldly, her chest right against the tip of the blade, eliciting a sharp gasp from Konoka. " Sec-chan!"

"Look at me!" Setsuna spoke forcefully. "Look into my eyes and tell me I'm lying to you. I'm not the Setsuna you remember. I can't be the Setsuna you know!" Setsuna took a breath, her voice softening "When I last saw you, we had yet to accept the fact that Shii-chan was gone forever. I can't imagine what you must have gone through since then. I wished that I'd found you sooner. I kept trying and trying. Everything I did led to a dead end."

"Lies." Mina spat out, but the shake in her voice was evident. Her resolve was cracking as she found no deceit in Setsuna's strong gaze "You can't… This can't be.."

Her knees buckled, and Setsuna was by her side in a flash, catching Mina before she hit the ground, the blade clattering noisily to the ground.

"You're warm." Mina murmured, hands clinging to Setsuna's clothes as she remained in Setsuna's embrace "You never allowed me to touch you. I tried and tried but you were always so far…"

"I'm here now." Setsuna pulled her in tighter, cursing the ones that had broken her friend "I'm not one of their illusions. I'm here, and you're safe. I promise."

The energy Mina had in the beginning had now depleted, and she sagged tiredly in Setsuna's embrace as the tears finally began to form "Setsuna-chan… I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry…"

"No. I'm sorry." Setsuna shook her head "I'm so glad you're alive."

Konoka chose this moment to approach, kneeling next to Setsuna quietly, grasping her hand. Setsuna smiled, grateful for her presence, while Mina ignored the other girl, tiredly leaning against Setsuna's chest.

"Konoka, I need time with her." Setsuna sighed sadly "I can't leave her like this. I have to -"

Konoka stopped Setsuna with her finger to her lips "You don't have to explain Sec-chan. Do what you have to. I don't expect anything less from you."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me

Copyrighting not intended

* * *

"Sec-chan!" Konoka giggled as she latched herself onto the taller girl

"Hey" Setsuna smiled broadly, wrapping her hands around Konoka's waist, pulling her close as she pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Konoka shook her head "I was just wondering if you needed help with anything."

Setsuna thought for a moment, frowning slightly "Nothing at the moment really." She paused "There is one thing."

Konoka leaned in close, waiting for Setsuna to continue.

"There's one last group that we need to send home. Nodoka was originally in charge, but she's been busy assisting Yue with the paperwork and files. If you could take over for her, that would be a load off her mind."

"Sure!" Konoka nodded, eager to be of help "What do I need to do?"

"Just make sure everyone gets on board and settles down so that Kaede can take them home safely. You can get the list from Nodoka." Setsuna explained "It's a simple job really."

"I can handle it" Konoka smiled " Leave it to me Sec-chan!"

"Great!" Setsuna let out a huge smile "Oh, could you take Mina-chan with you? I have somewhere I need to be."

"Sure." Konoka sounded less enthusiastic, but agreed nonetheless "You're not doing anything dangerous. Are you?"

"No." Setsuna reassured her, resting her hand on Konoka's shoulder "I'm just heading out to meet an acquaintance of mine."

"Okay." Konoka sighed "Come back safe."

"I'll be back before you know it." Setsuna grinned before turning to Mina "Mina-chan. Help Konoka with this task. I'll be back soon. Ask her anything if you're unsure."

Mina nodded. Satisfied, Setsuna kissed Konoka on the cheek one more time before she turned down the corridor and left. "Come on." Konoka turned to Mina, who was awkwardly standing around. "Let's go find Nodoka and get the list."

Mina fell into step behind Konoka, and Konoka frowned lightly. She could feel Mina's gaze on her back as they moved, and it was unsettling. The awkward silence grew between them, even after they grabbed the papers from Nodoka, who was more than happy to hand off the task to the two of them. Konoka stepped into the lounge, where the last remaining group was staying.

"Mina-san, could you take that half on that side?" Konoka handed half the papers she was carrying to Mina, who nodded silently. "Just make sure that their name is on this list and check it off. We'll do a second round of checking just before they leave."

With that, Konoka started her half of the task while Mina began hers as well. All was going well until the sounds of shouts began to fill the room. Worried, Konoka casted a glance over to Mina, who seemed to be arguing with a young man.

"You have it! Give it to me!" His voice wafted over, clear as day "I need it!"

Mina shrunk back at the volume, but stood her ground firmly "I don't have any! You need to stop this addiction before it gets any worse!"

"Lies!" He screeched louder "You don't understand! I need it! GIVE IT TO ME!"

"What's going on here?" Konoka decided to cut in before the young man made an attempt to grab Mina, her brows furrowed ever so slightly.

"You!" He yelled "You're one of them! Tell your boss I need the medicine! I need it now!"

"It's not medicine!" Mina grabbed Konoka's arm before she could say anything "He's addicted to opium!"

"Opium?! Why don't we calm down and talk this out, yeah?" Konoka raised her hands slightly in an attempt to pacify the erratic young male.

He lunged towards her in a wild fit of rage, and Konoka side stepped him quickly, her training with Negi paying off. The others scrambled back with shrieks of fear as the young man continued to lunge at Konoka wildly. Konoka shoved Mina out of the way as he came close, his bony hands clawing at her neck. Konoka shoved him away, quickly muttering a binding spell as she dodged him once more. Bright tendrils of magic left her fingertips as they tightly wrapped themselves around the erratic male He grunted in anger, but was helpless against the strong magic ropes, falling to the ground still hollering.

"Konoka." Mana dashed through the door "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. I managed to get him under control" Konoka heaved out a sigh of relief, hand on her neck as she winced at the stinging feeling "Wait.. weren't you resting?"

The tall sniper smirked with a shake of her head "Konoka, I've been on duty for quite a while now."

Confused Konoka cocked her head "Really? I haven't seen you around though."

"It's kinda hard when Kaede takes over almost everything." Mana chuckled "She's over protective that girl."

Konoka couldn't help but smile and agree. Mana grabbed the male's bindings and hauled him to his feet, knocking him out to shut him up. "Sorry we missed one. I don't know how we overlooked him."

"Where are you taking him?" Mina blurted out suddenly, then shrinking back as Mana turned her gaze to her "Sorry" She squeaked

"He's going to Negi's place." Mana replied "He has better facilities there for drug addictions. What we have here can't help him."

Konoka nodded and turned to Mina, "I'm done with my half, how about you?"

"I'm done too. He was the last one." Mina handed over the papers she was carrying.

"I'll take that to Kaede for you." Mana smiled grabbing the papers.

Konoka heaved a sigh of relief as she walked out of the lounge, humming happily.

"Ano… Konoka-san?"

At the sound of her name, Konoka turned "What's up?"

"What's your relationship with Setsuna-chan?" Mina asked boldly "The two of you seem real close. Too close."

Furrowing her brows, Konoka pressed her lips together. She didn't like the way Mina was asking her questions about Setsuna. She turned away, back towards Mina.

"What's it to you?" Konoka asked back

"Setsuna-chan is my friend. She's like a sister to me. I just want to know the people she's close to."

"I don't think Sec-chan would like you prying into our affairs." Konoka scoffed "If you're that keen to know, ask Sec-chan when she gets back."

With that Konoka left Mina standing in the corridor. Konoka found herself sitting in the garden moments later, angrily picking at the flower petals.

"Hey lady. If you insist on balding the flowers, could you do it a little quieter?"

Konoka stopped her disgruntled mutters and looked up in surprise. She wasn't expecting anyone to be in the garden with her. Peering over a bush, Konoka spotted the flick of a tail and followed it to see Koutarou lazily lying beneath a tree, half asleep.

"Koutarou! Sorry. I didn't realize anyone else was here."

"Yeah well, here I am. Now what's gotten your panties in a bunch?" Koutarou yawned out lazily

Konoka sighed, shaking her head. Koutarou chuckled "It's about that girl Setsuna brought in, ain't it. I'll tell ya, I don't like her either. There's something fishy about her, I hate fishes."

"What do you think is fishy about her?" Konoka asked curiously. Her own dislike of Mina stemmed from her jealousy of the time Setsuna spent with Mina, but the thought that Mina was suspicious never really crossed her mind.

"She smells fishy." Koutarou yawned once again, rolling over onto his back, squinting as the sun shone into his eyes before rolling back into the shade "And the fact that she's been sneaking about the mansion at night."

"What?!" Konoka exclaimed loudly "But.. Sec-chan's been spending the night in her room all this while. Does Sec-chan know?"

"These eyes and ears see and hear all " Koutarou smirked "No, Setsuna's been dead to the world whenever Mina sneaks about."

"That's impossible. Sec-chan is an extremely light sleeper." Konoka shook her head in disbelief.

"Well something was keeping her asleep." Koutarou sat up, plucking the grass between his outstretched legs as he realized sleep was no longer an option. "I couldn't wake her no matter what I did."

"Mina is… drugging Sec-chan?" Konoka spoke more to herself than to Koutarou.

"Seems like it." The wolf boy shrugged "I don't know what she wants though. All that girl does is walk along the halls before she goes back into the room."

Konoka scrunched her face up in confusion "Walking the halls? Koutarou, that's nothing to be suspicious about. She isn't really doing anything suspicious."

"When was the last time you randomly took a walk in the middle of the night?" Koutarou asked matter of factly "She's only been rescued a week ago and she's bold enough to sneak out in the middle of the night."

Konoka had to admit, that was extremely unusual. She raised her head as Koutarou continued "Ask around, the other probably noticed her odd behaviour as well."

"Have you raised this issue with Sec-chan?"

"I was about to, but since you've heard what I've said, you can pass on the message." The wolf boy grinned before he threw himself back onto the grass "Now leave, I would like to continue my nap."

"You sure it's not the jealousy talking here?" Yue raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not jealous!" Konoka half yelled, causing Yue to wince from the volume. "I admit I don't like her very much, but don't you think she's a little odd?"

"I did see her sneaking around the training rooms once "Nodoka spoke quietly "She looked like she was looking for something,but when I asked she said she had lost her way."

Yue shook her head with a sigh "If that's the case, you really should say something."

"I can't! Mina-san is a really important person to Sec-chan." Konoka paced the room, her tone of voice betraying her. "I don't know how to break it to her."

"I'm sure its all some kind of misunderstanding." Yue shrugged. "She's only been here a week, and Setsuna-sama is probably going to send her home soon. She can't possibly do much."

"But something must be up!" Konoka insisted "There's no way she could sneak out of the room without waking a light sleeper like Sec-chan."

"You've already said she- Wait…" Yue frownee deeply "Did you say wake Setsuna-sama? They've been sleeping in the same room?!"

"Yeah. Sec-chan's been staying overnight in Mina's room to help with her nightmares

Yue's jaw dropped in shock "She's been spending the night in another girl's room? Konoka! You can't let that happen!"

"Sec-chan is only doing her job." Konoka stated, a little confused at Yue's outburst. "She did that with me too."

"She did the same for us too," Yue looked over at Nodoka, who nodded "But that was before she started dating you. You're her girlfriend! Sleeping in another girl's room is automatically a big taboo while she's in a serious relationship with you!"

Somehow the conversation had shifted to her relationship with Setsuna, and Konoka turned a light shade of red.

"No wonder you're jealous of Mina." Yue declared. "Konoka, you need to put a stop to this. Drag Setsuna-sama back into your room if you have to."

"Mou, I didn't come here to talk about our relationship." Konoka whined "Sec-chan and I are doing just fine!"

"Is there something I should be concerned about?" Setsuna's voice floated across the room softly.

"Sec-chan!" Konoka flushed red at being caught talking about their relationship. "It's nothing. Don't worry."

"It's most definitely not nothing!" Yue burst out before anyone could stop her. "Setsuna-sama, pardon me for saying this, but you're not being fair to Konoka.

Confused, Setsuna shifted her gaze to Konoka then back to Yue, who was still continuing. "Are you not in a serious relationship with Konoka?" Yue shoved Konoka forward, stumbling into Setsuna's arms.

"Yes, I am." Setsuna frowned "Yue, what is this about?"

"This is about you, spending the night in another girl's room!" Yue exclaimed "I understand you have a job to do, but its time to change the way you do some things. You have a girlfriend now. Don't you think its unfair to Konoka to have to spend the night alone while you're off in another girl's bed?"

"I…" Setsuna lowered her head "I never thought about it that way. Konoka, I'm sorry for my behaviour, I-"

"No, Sec-chan" Konoka shook her head, sending a quick glare at Yue "I understand that its something you have to do."

"No no. Yue makes a valid point." Setsuna disagreed, "I should have considered your feelings. I'm sorry."

Setsuna lowered her head and pulled Konoka into a tight hug, closing her eyes momentarily. Setsuna lifted her head, and from experience, Yue could see the gears turning in her head, her brows slightly furrowed.

"I need your help with an errand." Setsuna looked at Yue "You'll need to travel out"

Yue nodded with a sigh, "Just give me a moment to change."

Setsuna turned to Konoka " Come on, you get changed too." Puzzled, Konoka's brows furrowed. Upon seeing her confusion, Setsuma quickly added "I need your help too."

A bright smile lit up Konoka face. Setsuna needed her help! Konoka was estatic. She would finally be able to help Setsuna. Konoka nodded, quickly stepping out to the room to change, missing the sigh on Setsuna face as she closed the door, as if something was bothering her.

"Konoka." Setsuna started once they were in their room, closing the door behind her. The brown haired girl was already half dressed and Setsuna couldn't help but blush slightly. "You don't have to say yes-"

"Of course I do!" Konoka protested, reaching behind her to zip her dress " Sec-chan, help me with this."

Stepping forwards, Setsuna gingerly zipped up Konoka's dress, smiling as the girl twirled around giggling. "This is extremely important to me, and it would be much easier for me if you would come along."

"When is anything you do ever easy?" Konoka pointed out, linking arms with Setsuna as they left their room.

Setsuna snorted lightly, but agreed "It's about Mina."

The smile on Konoka's face froze, the corners of her lips slowly downturning. "What about her?"

Setsuna stopped and turned to face Konoka, taking her hands in her own firmly. "I know we just had a conversation about us, which is why it's hard for me to ask you this." Setsuna took a breath, "Konoka, I want you to accompany me to Mina's home."

"Are we sending her home?" Konoka was startled by the request. She'd never expected the help Setsuna needed to be this.

"I don't want to delay this." Setsuna sighed "I want Shii-chan to have a final resting place. I need to bring her home."

"Why me? You never asked me to tag along before" Konoka whispered

"You must think I'm selfish." Setsuna shook her head. "And I am. I don't want to face Shii-chan's family alone. I can't."

Konoka stepped closer to Setsuna, pressing their foreheads together "You could never be selfish Sec-chan. Not you." Konoka closed her eyes "Sec-chan, since we're talking about Mina, I.. need to tell you something."

"Not now Konoka." Setsuna shook her head "Yue's waiting for us. We can talk about this later.

"But.." Konoka sputtered out, then sighed as she followed after Setsuna.

Needless to say, Yue wasn't thrilled with the idea that Konoka had to tag along, not after their conversation earlier about Setsuna being more considerate about Konoka's feelings as her girlfriend.

"Yue-chan. It's okay. I want to tag along" Konoka tried to pacify the irritable librarian "It'll be fine."

"It's routine. We'll send her back and come straight home." Setsuna spoke up

"Fine." Yue huffed, resigned "I'll take care of all the paperwork until you come back."

"Thanks Yue." Setsuna smiled brightly, hugging the shorter girl.

"Alright alright, go." Yue chuckled, hurrying them off.

Setsuna grabbed Konoka's hand and left the room. Konoka pulled her back the moment they stepped into the corridor.

"Sec-chan, we need to talk." Konoka frowned "Now."

"Woah.. Konoka, what's wrong?" Setsuna began to get concerned at the look on Konoka's face "Is something bothering you?"

"Yes! And I've been trying to talk to you about it since just now!" Konoka huffed angrily

"Okay.. I'm sorry." Setsuna responded guiltily, taking Konoka's hands in her own "What did you want to talk about?"

"It's about Mina." Konoka started.

"I'm sorry, I know I've been spending a lot of time with her" Setsuna shook her head sighing.

"It's not….just that." Konoka replied quietly, stepping forth to wrap her arms around Setsuna's waist, her head resting against Setsuna's shoulder. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I think you should be careful around Mina."

"Konoka… if this is about when we first met her, I don't think you have to worry." Setsuna rested a hand on Konoka's waist "If Mina wanted to hurt us, there were plenty of opportunities to do so."

"And that's what I'm worried about." Konoka pulled back. "I'm worried that she might be planning something else."

"Where are you getting all these ideas from?" Setsuna couldn't understand why Konoka was being so paranoid. "I know you're jealous and all but -"

"Being jealous has nothing to do with this! Just listen to me!" Konoka raised her voice angrily, cutting Setsuna off. "I'll admit I'm a little jealous, but this conversation has nothing to do with how I feel towards Mina. Koutarou, Nodoka and Yue have all noticed her odd behaviour. Sec-chan. She's been roaming the halls at night, sneaking out of her room while you're asleep."

"Impossible!" Setsuna shook her head fervently "I would have known."

"Koutarou saw it with his own eyes." Konoka pushed on. "It's fine if you think I'm jealous of Mina, but Koutarou has nothing against her. You can go ask him what he saw. She made sure you stayed asleep while she explored the mansion. Sec-chan, she's up to something."

"Why?" Setsuna was frowning hard, not knowing what to believe. "She has no reason, no motivation to be against us. It's probably a misunderstanding."

Konoka watched as Setsuna's shoulder dropped slightly "Sec-chan. you must have noticed her odd behaviour as well." Setsuna lowered her head with a sigh "I know she's important to you, but don't let it cloud your judgement."

"I… understand where you're coming from." Setsuna nodded "I.. Konoka… do me a favor and ignore this for now."

"What?!" Konoka exclaimed loudly "Sec-chan!"

"Please!" Setsuna stressed "I promise I won't let my guard down. All I wanna do right now is send Shii-chan home. If.. Mina tries anything, I'll do what I must. Please Konoka, just.. please do me this favour."


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me

Copyrighting not intended

* * *

"Uhm… Setsuna-chan? Where are we going?"

Setsuna turned to the other girl and smiled bitterly "You'll see."

Mina frowned slightly, but said nothing. Setsuna walked into her study, gesturing for Mina to follow her. Reaching under her desk, Setsuna fumbled around momentarily. There was a barely audible click, followed by the quiet sounds of turning gears. A section of the library disappeared, revealing a hidden compartment in the wall. Setsuna reached in, and carefully pulled out a simple decorated urn, along with a closed box.

"Setsuna-chan this is…" Mina was a little confused, staring at the items Setsuna had just taken out.

"I'm sorry." Setsuna shook her head "I..I couldn't leave her body the way it was." The look on Mina's face said it all. She was beginning to connect the dots. "Shii-chan was.. already partially decomposed when my associates picked up her body. I made the decision to cremate her remains. I was waiting til I found you to send the both of you back together."

"You're joking right?" Mina's voice was a mix of disbelief, anger and confusion. "This.. This is Nee-chan's remains?"

Setsuna nodded, opening the other box to reveal an old but partially preserved locket, the jewel on the front sparkling despite the wear on its chain. "I managed to retrieve this from a pawn shop several years back."

With shaky hands, Mina took the chain, handling it as though it would break apart at any moment. Flicking the tiny clasp, Mina stared at the small picture sitting in the locket, yellow with age and peppered with tiny blood droplets. She ran her thumb over the picture, biting her lower lip as she did.

"How did you find her body?" Mina asked quietly, the subtle hint of rage in her tone did not go unnoticed.

"I didn't. An associate of mine did."Setsuna explained with a shake of her head " I don't know how they managed to find her, but they did."

"I.. I can't .. I… " Mina started to mutter to herself, backing away from the desk.

"Mina?"

At the sound of her name, the girl fled the room, ignoring the sounds of her name echoing down the halls. Setsuna rushed after her, stopping at the door frame, sighing as she lost sight of Mina. Setsuna frowned slightly as she turned back to her desk, her eyes falling onto the decorated urn. She pressed her lips together before she let out a sigh, placing the urn back into the secret compartment.

"I'll assume she didn't take the news well." Mana shook her head with a bitter smile, leaning against the door frame.

Setsuna could only shake her head in response "I don't know how else to break it to her. It's not that easy."

"It never is." Mana clapped the shorter girl on the shoulder "She probably needs some time to think."

"Yeah well, I wished she would come to me instead of away from me."

"If she's anything like you, she'll want some company." Mana chuckled "Even if she says she doesn't want any."

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" Setsuna lightly punched Mana on the arm, causing the sniper to laugh out loud.

"It means you better find her quick, Setsuna-sama" Mana teased.

Setsuna couldn't help but laugh in response. She parted ways with Mana soon after, but had no idea where to go. The mansion was huge, and there were many places that Mina could have gone to. Setsuna found herself walking towards the garden. It was the most logical place to start. Stepping into the open, a light breeze blew through the air, rustling the leaves. Setsuna smiled as she caught sight of a figure sitting among the flowers. She could really use a distraction right now.

"Oh!" Konoka gasped as a pair of warm arms encircled her waist. Turning her head, she giggled as she caught sight of Setsuna. "Mou, Sec-chan!"

"Hey!" Setsuna smiled back "What are you doing?"

"Someone has to take care of these flowers" Konoka hummed "The garden doesn't just remain pretty on its own."

"Oh really? " Setsuna scrunched up her face, as if thinking hard "I'm pretty sure it was doing just fine before you came along."

"Hey!" Konoka playfully slapped Setsuna's arm, causing the latter to laugh heartily. "What are you doing here anyway? Don't you have things to do?"

"I do… but I much rather be here with you." Setsuna nuzzled her face into Konoka's neck "I guess I just need to be near you right now."

Konoka's face fell despite the fierce blush on her cheeks, "Sec-chan is something the matter?"

The dark haired girl sighed "I don't know how I'm going to do this."

"You'll find a way. You always do." Konoka whispered "I'll be right next to you when you do."

A small smile broke out on Setsuna's face. "That means a lot. Thanks."

"Now go find Mina. She ran off towards the front yard." Konoka shook her head with a smile of her own.

"How did you know I was looking for her?" Setsuna was puzzled. "I didn't say anything."

"I saw her running off towards the front yard just a couple minutes ago." Konoka raised an eyebrow "She didn't look very happy."

"Yeah..I.. told her about Shii-chan." Setsuna sighed. "She didn't take the news well."

"Then she probably need you more than I do. Go." Konoka lightly pushed Setsuna towards the exit of the garden. "You don't want to deal with the awkwardness once we start our journey later."

Setsuna leaned forward and kissed Konoka lightly before running off, leaving a blushing brunette behind. Heading towards the front yard, Setsuna caught sight of Mina's clothes peeking out from behind a tree. As she approached, she could hear Mina talking.

"You didn't tell me about this. How do I know if she's lying?"

"Mina?" Setsuna approached carefully "Who are you talking to?"

"No one!" the girl yelped at the sudden appearance of Setsuna. "I was talking to myself.

Setsuna frowned, but there was indeed no one else around other than the two of them. As much as she knew Mina was most likely lying, Setsuna decided not to push it further. "Look, I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but at least she'll have a final resting place at home."

Mina nodded, but kept silent. Setsuna sighed "Pack your things, we'll be leaving in a couple of hours."

The sun was high in the sky shining brightly as they all bundled into the vehicle. This time, they were travelling in a black van, almost similar to a hearse. Konoka had an inkling of why Setsuna had chosen such a vehicle. It was a custom of the human world, and Setsuna had chosen to honor her friend by choosing to send her off in this manner. Mina was quiet, clutching the urn containing her sister's ashes tightly to her chest, the object wrapped in dark cloth. Konoka knew that Mina had spent her last hours in the mansion locked away in her room, coming out only when it had been time to leave.

"Stay safe, Setsuna-sama." Yue spoke up suddenly.

Momentarily confused, Setsuna stopped in her tracks, then she smiled "Don't worry Yue. Everything will work out. I'll be back soon."

Yue moved forth to hug Setsuna, a move that was completely unlike Yue. Konoka began to worry, although she wasn't sure what was causing it.

"Don't worry, Yue" Setsuna chuckled "I have Kaede with me. We have things under control. Trust me."

She flashed a smile, and turned back to the van "Well, we better get going."

The interior of the van was surprisingly spacious, and Konoka found herself seated comfortably next to Setsuna, with Mina right opposite her, and next to Mina was Kaede. Konoka reached out to grab Setsuna's hand as the van left the mansion, the tinted windows casting a dark overtone to the scenery zooming past them.

"Sec-chan" Konoka whispered quietly "How are we going to get to Mina's home? Are we going to just keep driving?"

Setsuna thought for a moment, trying to find the best way to explain the process. "Sort of. There are locations where the veil between this world and the human world is thin. These places are usually guarded quite heavily, you can't get past without the proper paperwork." She patted the briefcase next to her legs. "I have everything we need. We should be fine."

Nodding, Konoka pressed her lips together "What am I supposed to do when we get there?" Konoka whispered, her voice small "I don't know Mina that well, and I've never done this before, I really don't…"

Kaede raised an eyebrow briefly, overhearing the hushed words with her sharp ears. Her eyes flickered over to Setsuna, who caught her gaze.

"Nothing. Just follow what Kaede does." Setsuna replied, a small bitter smile on her face.

"Follow Kaede-san?" Konoka turned her gaze to the ninja, who nodded.

"You don't have to do anything." Kaede spoke up before Setsuna could. "Just watch what I do. You'll be in charge of this once I leave."

"Leave?!" Konoka exclaimed loudly, her face reddening when her voice echoed in the vehicle. Setsuna sat up straighter at Kaede's words, clearly she was not aware that Kaede was planning to hand her job over to Konoka.

Kaede shrugged "Negi has offered me a spot in his team."

Konoka casted a glance in Setsuna's direction, the dark haired girl nodding. "Sec-chan, you knew about this?"

"Of course." Setsuna nodded once more, before turning to Kaede "Handing the job to her? Are you sure Kaede?"

"It's not like I'm passing on security to her." Kaede smiled with a shake of her head.

Setsuna chuckled "That would be worrisome."

"Hey!" Konoka pouted.

The two laughed merrily at Konoka's annoyance, even Konoka couldn't help but break into a grin. However, their laughter couldn't reach Mina, who was sitting quietly in her seat, arms still tightly wrapped around the urn. Her brow was furrowed, like she was deep in thought. Her eyes stared blankly out the window, her expression never changing, even as the familiar view of the human city came into sight

"We're here." Their driver spoke quietly as the vehicle came to a halt.

Mina's neighbourhood was a quiet one. It sat on the outskirts of the city, away from the noise of the bustling metropolis. Setsuna shifted uncomfortably in her seat for a moment, her hand hesitating at the door handle.

"Setsuna." Kaede spoke quietly "We don't have much time."

Nodding, Setsuna grasped the door handle firmly "Let's do this."

"W..Wait!" Mina's voice startled all of them, the vehicle eerily silent.

"Mina?" Setsuna whispered "It's okay. You're home."

"You can't go out there!" by this time, Mina was hysterical, her eyes wide with fear.

Setsuna quickly swapped places with Kaede, shifting closer to Mina. She wrapped her arms around Mina's shoulders, the latter shaking visibly "Mina…"

"He'll kill you! He will!" Mina shook her head, her voice tearing painfully into Setsuna's soul "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"

"I know." Setsuna smiled gently, pulling Mina closer. "Don't worry. I know."

"No you don't!" Mina nearly screeched, the tears falling freely down her space. "I told him you would be here. He's planning to kill once you step into the house. Setsuna-chan, You can't go in there. We need to leave. Go back home. Please. I can't let him hurt you anymore. I'm sorry. He said you abandoned us, that everything was your fault. But..But-"

Despite Mina's startling confession, the smile on Setsuna face never ceased ."Mina, don't cry. I know. I know everything."

Tear-filled eyes stared back her her in confusion as Setsuna continued to speak. "I know that today's journey is a trap. I've noticed your odd behaviour long ago, but I didn't come here unprepared. My goal today is to send you home, and if I had to plow through Myouzen to do so, then I'll face him with everything I have."

"Setsuna-chan…" Mina cries tearfully "I'm so sorry! This is all my fault, I.. I shouldn't have listened to him, I'm sorry! I don't hate you, I don't!"

Setsuna pulled the sobbing girl into an embrace, letting her shirt soak up all the tears flowing freely from her eyes. Konoka could only watch in confusion, turning to Kaede for an explanation.

"Setsuna. We don't have much time." Kaede spoke, silently gesturing for Konoka to follow her out of the car.

"Got it. Give us a moment." Setsuna nodded, acknowledging the ninja.

Konoka winced as the sun shone into her eyes, the car door closing with a soft click behind her.

"We'd known that Mina had been in contact with someone since we brought down Amagasaki." Kaede spoke in a hushed whisper "In fact, Asuna was the one that brought up her odd behaviour."

"Asuna-san?

Kaede smirked "Asuna may be a hot head, but she can be surprsingly observant. She noticed that Mina was display odd behaviour, and told Setsuna. It's a precaution we take with everyone we take in, even temporarily"

"So.. all this time.. Sec-chan already knew Mina was acting weird and that today's meeting would be a trap?" Konoka whispered back, her brow furrowed.

The ninja nodded. Konoka couldn't understand it "Then… then why would she still come? She'll be killed."

"You should know Setsuna better than I do by now." Kaede chuckled softly "We both know how important Mina is to her."

The car door clicked, and Setsuna stepped out calmly, Mina close behind her. The iconic mask that Setsuna wore sat neatly upon her face, the pattern glinting devilishly in the sunlight. Locking eyes with Kaede, Setsuna nodded.

"I'll leave Konoka to you." Setsuna spoke before turning to Konoka "Stay with Kaede. No matter what happens, do not leave her side."

Konoka nodded hesitantly. She didn't want to ruin whatever Setsuna had planned, but she was still nervous and worried for Setsuna's safety

"Come on." Setsuna spoke, the slight waver in her voice betraying the confidence in her body language.

The knock on the door seemed to echo in the stillness of the streets. Not even the birds make a sound as the 4 of them stood anxiously outside a quaint little house sitting on the very edge of the neighbourhood. There was a light shuffle from within, and the door opened.

"Oh!..." The petite old lady exclaimed as she caught sight of the four. "Ye..Yes?"

Before they could speak, a loud voice echoed from inside "Mom? Who's at the door?"

A young man stepped out from the shadows, wearing a dusty apron. He frowned at the unexpected guests, and his expression changed into one of suspicion. "Who are you?"

Mina gasped silently, chewing her bottom lip as she tried to stop it from quivering.

"Do you know Kisagi Mina?" Setsuna asked simply, not intimidated in the least by his stature.

"Mii-chan!" the old lady gasped, her eyes widening in shock "My little girl… how… how do you know my little girl?"

"Mom!" The man hissed "They're frauds! Mina and Shii-nee are dead! They're never coming back!" He turned to Setsuna, his face twisted with sadness and rage. "I don't know who the hell you are, but I want you off this property! Don't you have anything better to do than to scam the elderly!"

He grabbed his mother by the shoulder and started to turn her away from the door.

"Please, wait!" Setsuna stuck her foot in the door, pulling it open once more. "We're not here to scan anyone. Just hear us out."

"Listen you freak!" He spat out harshly "I don't want to hear the lies you'll be spouting. Now get off my property!"

"Shii-chan is dead, but Mina isn't!" Setsuna tried to keep her voice under control. "Don't you want to see her again?"

At those words, he stopped, turning to face them with an indescribable expression. "Shii-nee is dead?." He was muttering more to himself than to Setsuna. With all that talk about his sisters being considered dead, Konoka couldn't help but notice the man still held on to hope that they were alive, even if it was just a tiny bit.

"Gomen.. Kei-nii." Mina's voice floated up from behind Setsuna "Shii-nee… I couldn't protect her."

Setsuna lowered her head, Konoka knew she felt the loss of Shiina as much as the family. Setsuna stepped aside for the man's gaze to fall onto Mina, who looked back with teary eyes. His eyes fell onto the urn Mina was carrying, and the realization hit him hard. Before he could say anything, their mother stumbled out of the house, grasping Mina's face in her bony hands.

"Mii-chan… Mii-chan? Keita! It'S Mii-chan! Oh my baby girl!" The old lady was still trembling, whether from joy or shock, Konoka couldn't tell.

"Mom!" the man yelled, but the power in his voice was gone. "Stop." He turned to Setsuna, his expression broken "Why would you go so far? What do you want from us."

"To reunite all of you." Setsuna stated simply, a smile on her face as she watched Mina embrace her mother, crying.

"Show me the back of your neck." He spoke, walking up to Mina. When she hesitated, he growled slightly "Show me!"

It was their mother who gingerly pulled up Mina's hair from her neck, revealing the faint ugly bruises she still sported. The old lady gasped, but the bruises didn't cover up was was important. A oddly shaped scar that sat just on the edge of her hair line. The man traced it with his finger, and Mina flinched violently as he did.

"I gave you this scar when I tried to cut your hair when you were 4."He muttered quietly, his hand dropping to his side. Turning his back on them, he walked back into the house "Come in. I'll hear you out."

Setsuna acknowledge the gesture with a nod, striding into the house as the other followed behind.

"What's with the mask?" He asked gruffly

"A precaution" Setsuna replied simply, as she took it off her face.

"Setsuna!" Kaede hissed, alarmed at her actions

"I can't do this with the mask." Setsuna shook her head, the mask sitting in her lap "Not to Shii-chan's family."

"Shii-nee?!" Keita exclaimed loudly once he caught sight of Setsuna's face, but his features quickly fell. "No.. you're not her. You look so similar."

"I know." Setsuna gave a sad smile. "I'm sorry. Shii-chan would have been a fine young lady."

"Sit, and talk." Keita dropped into a chair as they sat in the living room. Mina and her mother sat together next to him on a couch, oblivious to the conversations the two were having

Setsuna took a deep breath "My name is Sakurazaki Setsuna. My job is to rescue people like Mina and bring them home."

"Where did you find her...them" Keita kept his gaze on the floor, his hands clasped tightly together.

"In a slave camp." Setsuna spoke quietly, her heart sinking as she watched Keita's snap up to stare at her in horror.

"Slave camp?" He repeated, his eyes turning to look at Mina, filled with horror "They were sold as slaves."

"Yes."Setsuna nodded

Keita dropped his head into his hands as he processed the information. Sighing deeply, his breaths ragged. "How long were they in there?"

"Years. It wasn't until recently that I found Mina again. By then... Shii-chan and my efforts to protect her had already…." Setsuna shook her head, biting the inside of her cheeks as she answered his questions.

"Shii-chan. That's what you called Shii-nee. How did you know her?"

"She…" Setsuna wasn't sure how to phrase her answer, taking some time to think. "Shii-chan and I… we met in the slave camp. I was a kid, but I'd already been through so much when they first came. We shared a cell. Mina was so young, Shii-chan was so protective of her. She protected me too, when my mother passed away. I owe my life to her."

"You were a slave… just like she was."

Setsuna nodded, the sadness on her face evident. "I was lucky -no. I wouldn't consider myself lucky. It was only by Shii-chan's selflessness that I survived my time there. Here."

Reaching for her briefcase, Setsuna pulled out a small folder, handing it over to Keita. "You may or may not want to take a look at this now. Inside is a report on Mina's medical condition, as well as a death certificate and date of cremation for Shii-chan."

"That really is Nee-chan huh." Keita bit his lower lip "Thank you… for bring them both back." He slipped off the chair and got onto his knees, pressing his head to the floor "Thank you."

Setsuna could only give out a small smile "Please, raise your head Keita-san."

There was a grunt behind her, and Setsuna turned quickly, her guard up. Kaede was sprawled out on the floor, unmoving, so was Konoka.

"Kaede. Konoka!" Setsuna grabbed her blade "Keita-san, be careful!"

"Sakurazaki-san…"

The dark-haired girl turned just in time to see Keita collapse onto the ground, blood spilling from his side. Cursing, she tried to move forward, but found her legs unable to move.

"What the.." Setsuna frowned deeply as she willed her legs to respond.

Her body was heavy, like she was being pushed down by an unseen force. Struggling against it did no good, she was stuck. Suppressing the panicked feeling welling in her being, Setsuna took a moment to sort out the situations. Kaede and Konoka were both down, so was Keita, but Mina and her mother were nowhere to be seen, at least not from where she was kneeling at. Her neck refused to budge as Setsuna tried to get the two into her peripheral vision.

"Mina! Kisagi-san! Answer me!" Setsuna yelled, still trying to will her body to move. She scowled at the lack of an answer "There's no way in hell, something like this could happen without me realizing!"

'DIE!'

There was a whispery echo as a flash of metal entered Setsuna's vision, aimed for her heart.

"MOVE!" Setsuna channeled all her energy to her legs, willing them to move.

"Setsuna!" A loud voice echoed just as a sharp pain exploded in her side, the blade biting harshly into her skin.

Setsuna's eyes snapped open and she blinked wildly, finding herself staring into Konoka's worried features. "Sec-chan!"

"Itte…" Setsuna winced, her hand making its way to her side where the stinging pain was, smeared in blood "What.. What happened?"

"How did you get hurt?!" Konoka immediately started to heal the nasty gash in her side "Sec-chan, you suddenly spaced out in the middle of the conversation. It was like you weren't even here."

Now that her mind had settled down slightly from that disorientating wake up call, Setsuna could pick up on the sounds of blades clashing, as well as the coppery scent of blood. She was lying in Konoka's lap, her side stained with blood. Keita was crouched protectively in front of Mina and their mother, his face twisted in confusion and fear. The five of them were enclosed in a shimmering barrier, clearly casted by Konoka as protection.

"I was probably hit by a genjustsu and I didn't even notice." Setsuna scowled. "Where's Kaede?"

"Outside. She's fighting Myouzen and his men… "Konoka suddenly fell quiet, biting her lip.

"Stay here with them." Setsuna stood up, grasping her sword as she did "I'm going to help her."

"Be careful Sec-chan." Konoka held onto Setsuna's hand tightly.

"Protect them. I'll be back soon." Setsuna smiled gently

"Matte.. Setsuna-chan." Mina's voice came from behind her, "I want to go with you."

"What?! Mina, are you crazy? You'll get killed!" Keita exclaimed loudly, his eyes wide with fear. "You can't fight against someone like that! He's not human!"

"You brother's right Mina." Setsuna nodded "You should stay here and let me handle things."

"No. I want to go with you! I caused this. He would have never known to come here if I didn't help him!" Mina pleaded "I need to fix things!"

"You can do that by staying her and protecting your family. That's what's important right now." Setsuna brushed away a tear that was falling down Mina's cheek. "Konoka can't protect them and maintain a barrier at the same time. If there's any stragglers that come for you. I need you here to protect everyone. I can fight without worries knowing that the two of you will be here." Setsuna shook her head as she took Mina's hands. "Please Mina."

The girl nodded "Kill him. Don't let him hurt anyone else."

With a curt nod, Setsuna left the safety barrier, the ripples shimmering as she passed through. Setsuna unsheathed her blade, the grip on the hilt firm.

"I'm coming for you, and this time, I will end this."


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me

Copyrighting not intended

* * *

Kaede scowled as she blocked yet another blade. She was outnumbered 10 to 1, and she was worried about Setsuna as well. The last time Kaede saw of the shorter girl, Setsuna was dazed and unresponsive to anything around her. Kaede had no time to check her before they were attacked in a hailstorm of blades. Leading them away from the Kisagi family and the incapacitated Setsuna was the best she could do while Konoka tried to get the other girl to respond. Kaede gasped, lurching forward as a bullet tore through her left calf, sending an explosive pain up her leg.

"I applaud you for lasting this long, Ninja, but playtime is over." Myouzen grinned, the gun in his hand twirling around dangerously, smoke still coming out of the barrel.

"I won't let you lay a finger on her." Kaede gritted her teeth as she tightened the grip in her tantou.

"Stand down Kaede." Setsuna's voice reached her ears.

Turning back in surprise, Kaede could only stare as Setsuna took position in front of her, blade at the ready. Upon seeing her, Myouzen roared with excitement, hissing with glee "You finally came to see me Shii-chan!"

"This is Shii-chan's home. I will not let you desecrate this place any longer." Setsuna snarled, her eyes blazing with rage.

"I'm so glad you're no longer hiding behind that mask of yours. You know something like that could never fool me." Myouzen grinned happily.

"Setsuna." Kaede managed to say before Setsuna stopped her.

The dark haired girl turned with a smile. "Thank you. Leave this to me."

Setsuna swung her blade in a wide arc, the weapon moving faster than anything Kaede had ever seen. Blood spurted from all around her as Setsuna effortlessly took out all of Myouzen's henchmen.

"It's just you and me now." Setsuna's eyes narrowed into slits, but that only excited Myouzen even more. "I'm done playing around."

"So am I, Shii-chan."Myouzen cackled even louder when he saw Setsuna scowl at the name.

"He's gone mad." Kaede muttered under her breath.

"He's always been mad." Setsuna corrected her quietly, her eyes never leaving the figure before her. "Take care of Konoka and the others."

"Setsuna, there's no way- "

"Go" There was no emotion in Setsuna's voice, and clearly no room for arguments.

Reluctantly, Kaede dragged herself into the house, leaving Setsuna to stare down her opponent. There was an uneasy silence in the air as neither of them made the first move. The smell of blood was rich from the corpses that had fallen to Setsuna and Kaede's blades.

"Let's end this here. Myouzen." Setsuna breathed out, her stance shifting "Today, only one of us will leave here alive."

The seriousness in her voice was evident, but it only served to spread a smile onto Myouzen's face. His sharp fangs glinted in the sunlight, and flared out excitedly, venom dripping from its tips. Holding his gun in his left hand, Myouzen drew his blade with his right, pointing it right at Setsuna.

There was a brief silence, then like lightning, both Myouzen and Setsuna leaped towards each other. Their blades clashed with thundering force, sparks flying explosively from the impact. Setsuna was sent flying back from Myouzen's inhumane strength, barely managing to block his next attack. She dropped down low, causing Myouzen to stumble from his missed attack, and threw her sword arm up. Flecks of blood hit the ground as Setsuna regained her stance. Several feet away, Myouzen gazed down at the red line across the left side of his chest, blood staining the cloth around it red. Touching the wound with a finger, Myouzen stared at the red liquid as if he had never seen it before, his tongue flicking out to lick it as the corners of his lips drew up in a sickening smile. Setsuna watched him carefully, but failed to catch his next strike, his blade tearing open her side and the butt of his gun that lashed across her temple. Setsuna hit the ground, blood spilling from her side and temple. Her legs trembled as she pushed herself up into a standing position, her side screaming as she fought against the was no way she could win against Myouzen in a physical contest, he was way too strong.

"What's wrong Shii-chan? We're not done yet. There's so much more fun we could have together." Myouzen licked his lips as he spoke. "I went through so much trouble to track you down and set up this whole meeting. At least let me enjoy it a little longer."

Setsuna scoffed "I don't intend to drag this out any longer than it needs to be."

She lunged forward, her blade clashing with Myouzen's blade once again. Crimson streaked the battlefield as their swords drew blood. The snake demon snarled, firing off a couple of rounds as the two made contact. A bullet skimmed the underside of Setsuna's arm, and she cried out as the tender nerves blazed with a stinging pain. The lapse in concentration from the pain was all Myouzen needed to land another bullet, shattering Setsuna's left collar bone. Setsuna retreated, her left arm hanging uselessly by her side as the pain radiated from her wound. Myouzen reloaded his gun, all the while smiling despite the numerous cuts on his body. There were several deep ones, but he didn't seem to be bothered in the slightest. His tough skin protected him from many of Setsuna's attacks, leaving him with only shallow wounds. Setsuna wasn't faring as well. Despite her agility, The wounds Setsuna had sustained from the fight were clearly affecting her much more. The bullet wound in her shoulder throbbed painfully, as well as the gash in her side. The rest were minor cuts and bruises that would heal in time. If she wanted to win, Setsuna knew she had to find a way to kill him as soon as possible.

"It's been so long Shii-chan" There was a whisper behind her.

Setsuna tried to swing her blade, but two arms trapped her movements, pinning her arms to her side. She tightened the grip on her sword, Setsuna knew once she dropped her weapon, she would be entirely at his mercy. She struggled against his grip, but with her arms pinned to her side, there was nothing she could do. The wound in her shoulder wasn't helping either, the pain flaring up whenever Myouzen moved.

"Myouzen!" Setsuna scowled, but the grip around her never laxed, on the contrary, it tightened with each passing second.

"We're going to have so much fun" Myouzen spoke gleefully, his forked tongue coming out to lick Setsuna's exposed neck, sending shivers down her spine as the memories she had tried so hard to suppress came rushing out at his touch.

Despite the fear that was filling her entire being, there was only one thing Setsuna could think of to get out of the precarious situation she was in. It was risky, but it was her only chance.

"Yes, let's have some fun." Setsuna murmured, her head lolling forward.

Her body went limp, catching Myouzen off guard. He nipped at her neck once more, frowning when there was no response. He could tell she was alive, but there was no sign of movement from the girl in his arms. Myouzen cautiously released his grip, watching his captive carefully, waiting for a sudden attack. It never came, not even when Myouzen loosed his grip entirely, Setsuna's body leaning against his. He grinned, and dropped his guard, his hands reaching out to caress her body.

Setsuna's eyes shot open in a flash. There was a howl of pain, and Setsuna flicked the blood off her blade, eyes glaring daggers at Myouzen.

"You wench!" He roared, cradling the bloody stump that used to be his left arm.

"And now we're even. Isn't this fun?" Setsuna taunted with a scowl, enraging the snake demon even further.

Myouzen's eyes blazed with rage "You'll pay for that!" He picked up his sword, pointing it right at Setsuna.

Setsuna could feel the tightness in her chest. She didn't have much energy to keep standing for long. Taking a deep breath, Setsuna felt the familiar tingle in her back as she concentrated the ki energy inside of her. Her sword edge glowed with a white glow as the energy gathered within the weapon.

"Myouzen. Let's finish this." Setsuna growled.

It was the final attack, and they both knew it. Myouzen shoved the blade between his teeth, grabbing his gun from the ground and pointed the barrel at Setsuna, his eyes narrowed with a grin, finger already on the trigger.

"Itouryuu: Raidenkiri!" Setsuna burst forth like a bolt of lighting, her blade crackling with energy.

There was a thundering gunshot and the sound of snapping steel as she crossed blades with Myouzen, both landing some ways away from each other. The atmosphere fell silent. The sound of steel hitting the ground echoed ominously as Setsuna dropped to her knees, eyes widening as blood gushed forth from her right eye, or at least what was left of it. Myouzen's blade had struck her just under her cheekbone, slashing upwards in a clean line. She spit out blood as the pain from a new bullet wound in her side made itself known.

On the other side of the field, though he was still standing, Myouzen had half a steel blade embedded deep into his chest. Setsuna's blade had speared clean through his heart with such force that not even Myouzen felt the touch of death for a couple of moments. He turned, staggering as his body began to fail him, his eyes landing on Setsuna, whole back was still towards him.

"You've lost." Setsuna whispered

Myouzen fell backwards with a crash after the words left Setsuna's lips. It was barely a whisper, but in the deathly silence of their battleground, it was as clear as day. Setsuna lets out a wry smile, lifting her head to the skies as the blood trailed down her cheeks "Did you see that, Shii-chan? You don't have to worry anymore. We got him."

Setsuna pushed herself off the ground, pressing her hand to the hole in her side as she staggered towards the home. She barely made it a few feet before she fell back down. Setsuna rolled over with a groan, her face turned to the sky. A smile tugged at her lips.

"What a beautiful colour."

The rich blue sky stretched as far as she could see, barely a cloud in sight. It was as if the skies were acknowledging her freedom from Myouzen.

"Kaede." Setsuna whispered out, "Konoka."

The injured girl merely grinned the best she could as her vision dimmed. "It's over. He's dead."

* * *

Konoka sighed for the millionth time as she tucked Setsuna snugly under the covers. Her wounds had been healed by Konoka, though the deeper wounds had yet to heal completely. The bullet wounds would most definitely leave scars, for Kaede had to dig out the bullets with one of her kunai before Konoka could close up the holes. Sadly, there was no way to save Setsuna's vision in her right eye. The slash had cut deep into the eyeball, effectively rendering it useless. All Konoka could do was to close up the wound the best she could and lay a bandage over it carefully.

Keita had kindly offered to let Setsuna rest in his bed while they stayed for the night. It was clear Setsuna was not in any condition to be travelling. Konoka pressed a kiss onto Setsuna's lips with a sad smile, leaving the room to join the others in the family room.

"How is Setsuna?" Kaede asked

"Sleeping." Konoka replied with a reassuring smile. "She'll be okay."

Kaede nodded, turning to face the Kisagi family's matriarch. "Once again, I'm terribly sorry about the whole situation." Her head bowed down low as she knelt on the ground.

"Oh please get up." the old lady shook her head, pulling up the tall ninja by her shoulder "It wasn't your fault."

"Kisagi-san.."

"Just call me Hanako." she smiled, patting Kaede on the shoulder. "There's no need to be formal, after all, you've brought my daughters back to me. That is something I cannot thank you enough for."

Kaede returned the smile "It's our job Hanako-oba-san. There's no need to thank us. We'll clean up the mess in the backyard as soon as we can."

There was a quiet shuffle as Mina left the family room, entering Keita's bedroom where Setsuna rested. Keita sighed as his eyes followed her, then turned his gaze to the kitchen just behind them, where there were several dishes lying about.

"I suppose none of us have the appetite to eat." He ran his hand through his hair as he smiled weakly. "Was that… thing after Mina?"

Konoka bit her bottom lip, already knowing the answer, but left it up to Kaede to answer. "No. He was after Setsuna or rather, he was chasing after Shiina."

"He was after Sakurazaki-san because she looked like Shii-nee?" Keita frowned in confusion.

"It goes deeper than that." Kaede shook her head, not wanting to distress the family more. "Setsuna has had her own run ins with him." Kaede kept quiet for a moment before she spoke up deciding to chance the subject. "Setsuna always spoke highly of Shiina. She would mention how selfless and kind Shiina was, and despite what they'd gone through, for Setsuna, I think meeting Shiina was probably one of the biggest influence in her life."

"Shii-nee always did put others before herself. She'd always been that way." Keita nodded with a smile.

"Setsuna said that about her too." Kaede smiled "When she first told me about Shiina, her eyes would light up briefly." Her own expression softened as she spoke "Despite all that's happened, Shiina saved her life. Even after she'd passed, Shiina is still supporting Setsuna from behind. I believe that with all my heart."

There was a choked sob that came from both Keita and his mother, but there was a kind of bittersweet smile that Konoka had never seen before. The grief of Shiina's death and the praise coming from Kaede had mixed together into a bittersweet emotion. Konoka couldn't help but wonder at Kaede's calm expression. How many times has Kaede seen this expression for her to remain as calm as she was. Konoka was already tearing up just from their expression.

"We will be here to help you understand and deal with everything. Please do not worry."

There was nothing else that needed to be said as everyone retired early for the night. Konoka headed to Keita's room, where Setsuna was resting while Kaede hung back and spoke a little more to Keita and his mother. As she entered the room, Konoka caught sight of Mina curled up next to the bed, her head resting near Setsuna's hand as she grasped it firmly in her own. There were dried tear tracks on Mina's cheeks despite the serene expression she had at that moment. Pulling a blanket from a stack Keita had graciously set aside, Konoka pulled the blanket over Mina's shoulders, making sure it stayed where it was. After checking Setsuna briefly, Konoka grabbed the rest of the futons and headed back out to the family room.

"Konoka? Why are you bringing those out?" Kaede asked curiously

"Mina is inside with Setsuna. There's not much space to lay them out. I didn't want to wake her so I thought we could just sleep out here." Konoka shrugged.

Kaede nodded in understanding, walking over to help Konoka unfold the futons.

"Konoka." Kaede spoke softly, using a tone that Konoka had never heard "From now on, I won't be around to help Setsuna any more. I'll entrust her and this job to you."

"I don't even know if I can." Konoka shook her head in reply "I'm not skilled enough to protect her like you do."

"Skills can always be trained." the ninja replied "This job can only be passed on to someone like you. Someone with the ability to understand what the families are going through. To help them understand how to reach out to their loved one who has gone through horrible things."

"Why me? Surely Yue or Nodoka could do it." Konoka sighed "Everyone in the mansion could do it. We've all been through the same things."

"It's not always this simple." Kaede leaned back against the wall, sighing "There are times when the families push the blame onto us. Some won't even let Setsuna step into the house. On rare occasions, there are families who would reject their loved one. You must be ready to deal with those situations. Not with violence, but with understanding and words." The ninja sighed once again "You must be able to speak up for Setsuna, trust her with your entire being and keep calm even when she's hurt. You must take the reins when Setsuna is unable to. It is not something Yue or Nodoka can simply accomplish."

Konoka merely stared at Kaede. The ninja had never spoken so much to her in such a short period of time, and every words seem to pierce deep into her and engrave itself into her soul. It was clear what Kaede was trying to say. Setsuna needed someone she could trust to watch her back, yet be capable enough to take over should she be unable to. Kaede had been doing this for years, and it was clear Setsuna had upmost faith in Kaede's abilities. Now that Kaede was leaving, the gap left behind by the ninja seems impossible for the young mage to fill.

"Don't worry so much." Kaede let out a rare smile "Setsuna will teach you all you have to know. Just like she taught me."

The emotion in Kaede's voice was unmistakable. Konoka smiled brightly, her worries gone "Arigatou. Kaede-san."

Kaede gave a small nod of her head in acknowledgement "You might want to change before you sleep."

Konoka followed Kaede's gaze to the side, where the suitcase she had packed earlier that day was sitting. Looking down at her dress, Konoka winced at the dried blood at was on her uniform, quickly grabbing a comfortable set of clothes and slipping into the bathroom. When she came back, there was a lump under Kaede's futon, but a soft rustle above her told Konoka that the lump under the futon was not the ninja at all. Regardless, Konoka slipped under her own futon. As tired as she was, Konoka fell asleep almost immediately.

Her sleep was interrupted later that night by a piercing scream. In a flash, Kaede dropped from the ceiling and rushed to Keita's room. Konoka quickly followed suit after throwing off the covers. Bursting into the room, Konoka caught sight of Mina huddled in a corner, hand over her head while Keita was on the ground, staring at his little sister with a pained expression.

"Kaede-san, Konoka-chan. What is going on?" He was obviously distressed by the situation. Keita tried to move closer but was held back by Kaede.

"Probably a nightmare." Kaede replied quickly. She turned to Konoka. "You take over here."

"What?!" Konoka exclaimed, but the look in Kaede's eyes told her everything she need to know. It was her first assignment, and Konoka couldn't fail.

From her own experience, she knew directly approaching Mina would be a bad idea. Instead, Konoka dropped down to her knees, bringing herself to the same level as Mina, crawling over slowly.

"Mina." Konoka whispered softly as the other girl shook in fear. "Look at me. You're safe. Open your eyes."

It took a while, but Mina lifted her head, her eyes meeting Konoka. The mage smiled gently, slowly extending her hand to Mina, palm facing upwards. "Come here."

Mina hesitated, her hand slowly reaching for Konoka's, but just before they met, Mina withdrew, shaking her head. Konoka couldn't help but sigh. She was so close. Although she knew getting it right first time was next to impossible, she couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"Mina." Konoka tried again

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Mina screamed out loud, hands shielding her face from view. "I'll be good. I promise I'll be good."

"Mina…" Keita bit his lip as he watched helplessly from the side.

Kaede merely watched from where she stood. Hanako had also appeared behind Kaede, a worried expression on her face.

"No no no no no no." Mina muttered to herself, rocking back and forth, flinching when Konoka inched closer.

Konoka glanced helplessly at Kaede, but the ninja merely steeled her gaze. It was clear Kaede had no intention to help. Unsure, Konoka turned back to Mina. She was at a loss of what to do. She didn't want to approach Mina carelessly, but the girl was so deep in her memories that it was extremely hard to snap her out of it. A light touch upon her arm caused Konoka to look up. Her eyes widened upon seeing the smiling face of Chibi-Setsuna gazing up at her.

"ChibiSec-chan?" Konoka whispered, then turned her head back to look at Setsuna.

Her eyes were closed, but Setsuna's hand was hanging off the bed, sticking out from under the covers.

"Mina. Look here."

ChibiSetsuna moved forward, smiling with her hands outstretched. "Mina-chan! Don't cry! I'm here."

Mina sniffed, watching the doll warily.

"It's okay. Kono-chan is my friend. She'll keep you safe." ChibiSetsuna said cheerily as she floated closer.

"Setsuna…" Mina murmured quietly as the doll approached, one hand reaching out to touch the doll.

Konoka couldn't help but smile. Mina had calmed down enough for her to move closer and sit next to the girl. She had draped a blanket over Mina's shoulders and sat next to her quietly, letting ChibiSetsuna do most of the talking as the doll's voice seemed to keep Mina calm. Kaede ushered Hanako and Keita out of the room, most likely to explain the situation. Exhausted from her relapse, Mina had fallen asleep with her head on Konoka's shoulder, ChibiSetsuna sitting gently upon her lap.

"Kono-chan. Could you bring Mina back to her room?" The doll spoke quietly

Konoka nodded mutely, lifting Mina up in her arms as she brought Mina back to her room, tucking the girl under the covers. ChibiSetsuna snuck under the blankets with Mina.

"Nee ChibiSec-chan?" Konoka whispered "How did you know that I needed help?"

The doll smiled widely "Because Nee-san summoned me."

"Sec-chan did?" Konoka repeated "She was awake?"

"Just a little. And only for a short while." ChibiSetsuna nodded as she yawned "She fell back asleep soon after."

"Looks like I still can't do anything without Sec-chan." Konoka sighed dejectedly, her shoulders dropping.

"That's not true at all!" The doll exclaimed even as its eyelids drooped sleepily "Nee-san depends on you so much. I know because I'm a part of her." The pride in her tone was unmistakable.

Konoka smiled gently "Thank you ChibiSec-chan. You can rest now."

"Take care of Nee-san. "The doll yawned once again "Mina.. Mina will be just fine here."

There was a small poof as ChibiSetsuna returned to her paper form, drained of what little ki she had. Konoka left the room quietly, meeting Kaede and the others out in the living area.

"How is she?" Keita asked worriedly, his hands wringing together anxiously.

"Asleep." Konoka responded. She fidgeted on the spot slightly. She wanted to go to Setsuna's side, but didn't want to seem rude.

"Go to Setsuna. I'll wrap up things here." Kaede clapped her gently on the shoulder.

Faster than she could blink, Konoka had already moved into the room where Setsuna lay asleep. The dark haired girl hadn't moved from where she had been moments earlier, hand still hanging off the bed. Konoka took Setsuna's hand in her own, kissing it gently before setting it back under the blankets by Setsuna's side. Sitting by the bed, Konoka watched the rise and fall of Setsuna's chest, their hands clasped together tightly.

"Setsuna." Konoka whispered softly

Some colour had returned to Setsuna's face, a sign that her natural healing had already kicked in. Konoka let her fingers ghost over Setsuna's cheek.

"Please wake up."

Her plea went unheard, and Konoka eventually fell asleep by the bed, head resting on the mattress, her hand still grasping Setsuna's own.

* * *

Hey guys. Not sure if any of you would be reading this section, but we're almost done with this story. It's been a really long journey, and there are no words to express how grateful I am to all of you who have been following this story despite the long updates. Don't worry, the next chapter won't be the last, but it won't be long before I wrap up this story. Thank you for reading through this story, and if you are interested, I hope you 'see' you guys again when I start the next KonoSetsu fic.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me

Copyrighting not intended

Just to answer a couple of questions:

**LoneWolfx03: **Well, most of the time, Chibi-Setsuna will have the mask on much like the original. It really depends on the situation. If a situation calls for it, Chi-Setsuna can spawn without a mask on.

**manticore-gurl071134: **At the moment there is no concrete fic that I've planned out for release. There are so many ideas in my head at the moment, and it will take time to sort them out, piece them together and put them down into writing, but you can definitely expect more KonoSetsu fics from me.

* * *

"Get the door Konoka. It's your ride." Kaede called out as the doorbell echoed through the small house.

Konoka closed the cupboard after putting away the futons, making her way to the doorway of the Kisagi household. She opened the door and found herself looking into the eyes of a rather tall and familiar looking man.

"You must be Konoka." He smiled charmingly, his eyes twinkling merrily. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Konoka stared blankly for a couple of moments, soaking in the features of the man's face.

"Ah… Are you… Nagi-sama?" Konoka spoke out hesitantly.

"The one and only!" Nagi grinned widely "How'd you know?"

"You look a lot like Negi-san." Konoka replied with a small smile, shifting her weight from side to side nervously. "Or rather he looks very much like you."

Nagi chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck "I get that alot." He sensed the slight tension in the air. Clearly Konoka wasn't completely comfortable around him just yet. How could she? They had only just met. "Where's Kaede?"

"You're late Nagi-sama." Kaede walked into view.

"Gomen!" Nagi clasped his hands together, a wry smile upon his face "I got held up."

The ninja merely shook her head with a resigned sigh. "It'll do you some good to act your age."

Nagi laughed loudly "Where's the fun in that? You've grown up to be quite a downer Kaede-chan. Lighten up!"

Kaede scowled at the suffix "I should have called Negi instead."

Konoka stared at the bickering pair, confused. Kaede noticed her predicament, and started to explain "Nagi-sama will be escorting you and Setsuna back to the mansion."

Nagi nodded with a grin, and Konoka frowned "Is something the matter? For you to call down Nagi-sama. Is Sec-chan in danger?"

The red haired wizard could barely contain his laughter as the ninja scowled harder at the man before she started to speak "It's nothing like that. I just can't leave Setsuna solely to you on the off chance something does happen on the way back."

"Eh?" Konoka blurted out "Kaede-san, you're not coming with us?"

"Mou Kaede-chan, you didn't explain things properly, did you?" Nagi shook with head with a wry smile. He ran his hand through his messy hair, settling himself comfortably on the sofa.

"That's why I said he's your ride. Not our ride." Kaede sighed. She had hoped to avoid this conversation "I'm not going back to the mansion. I'm going straight to Negi's place."

"But-" Konoka started but was cut off by Kaede

"If you're worried about goodbyes, Setsuna and I have already said them."Kaede spoke, then continuing as she caught the surprised look on Konoka's face "It seemed like something you would be worried about." she shrugged as she finished speaking.

"Well then, shall we move off Konoka-chan" Nagi clapped his hands together with a smile "We have much to do when we return."

He turned on his heel and walked right into Keita's room. "Don't worry about the bags, Kaede-chan will load them."

The ninja scowled beside Konoka, but grabbed the bags anyway. "Get Mina to say her goodbyes. She probably won't be seeing Setsuna for a while."

Konoka quickly scurried to find Mina. The girl was rather upset at the idea of them leaving, but tried hard to seem okay. They said their goodbyes and Nagi carried Setsuna to the car waiting outside, laying her in the backseat. Keita and Hanako were there too send them off as well, thanking then profusely for what they had done in the last few days.

"Konoka." Kaede's voice stopped her before she could enter the vehicle. "When you get back, get Chizuru to take a look at Setsuna."

"I will. I promise. I'll let you know what she says."

Kaede nodded gratefully as Konoka climbed in next to Setsuna. She was surprised when Nagi slipped into the driver's seat. Konoka had expected him to sit with them in the back.

"Don't look so surprised." Nagi smiled as he clipped on his seat belt. "I am a grown man after all."

Konoka flushed in embarrassment. She had gotten so used to Setsuna having a driver that she had completely dismissed the fact that Setsuna may not have a license of her own. Which would explain why she needed a driver to get around. She looked down at Setsuna, whose head was resting on her lap, and smiled softly. There was an uncomfortable silence in the air as they drove down the streets of the Human world.

"Setsuna ever tell you she hates the cold?" Nagi spoke from the driver seat, randomly picking something to talk about.

Konoka shook her head, a curious look in her eyes.

"Oh she hates the cold." Nagi grinned widely "I used to have so much trouble getting her out of bed during winter. That girl would just hunker down in her bed the entire day with the covers on."

The image of Setsuna bundled up tightly in bed was too much for Konoka to handle, and she burst out in giggles. Nagi smiled, the awkward tension broken.

"That's better. You do look much prettier when you smile"

Konoka blushed at the compliment. Nagi was surprisingly easy going, a far cry from the image Konoka had in her mind. Nagi was almost childlike in some aspects, and if Konoka looked closer, she could tell Setsuna had picked up some traits from this unusual man. Though Setsuna was clearly much more reserved than Nagi, they carried themselves similarly, with an aura that seemed to envelope everything with gentleness. Konoka could only guess that like Setsuna, Nagi has a serious side too, and something told Konoka she was glad to be on Nagi's side.

"You've done well getting this far." Nagi spoke suddenly, shaking her from her thoughts. "It must be hard for you. To have to choose between your family and Setsuna."

Konoka's head shot up quickly, her eyes wide "How… do you know that?"

"Who do you think taught Setsuna everything she knows." Nagi smiled "My network of contacts reaches far beyond Setsuna's own. I know everything that goes on around Setsuna, including the fact that you stole her heart right from the very moment she met you."

"That can't be right." Konoka shook her head "Sec-chan… when we met it was at…." she trailed off, her brows furrowing slightly.

"Setsuna was never any good at hiding her emotions." Nagi chuckled "Not from me at least."

"Sec-chan told me a bit about you. How you saved her life, and how she's indebted to you."

"Nonsense." Nagi disagreed with a wave of her hand "She doesn't owe me a thing and she knows it." He sighed "But you know how Setsuna is. You could say I was surprised when she wanted to know how she could be of help to me. After everything she'd seen, I thought Setsuna would have chosen to live peacefully somewhere."

"Instead she chose to help people like me." Konoka finished for him, smiling down at the girl sleeping in her lap. She brushed a stray strand of hair from Setsuna face, gently cupping her face. "Sec-chan never liked taking the easy way out."

"I taught her everything she needed to know. And with everything Setsuna's done over the past few years, it was more than I could ever ask for."

"With Sec-chan down and Kaede gone, I don't know if anyone can fill in for them." Konoka spoke worriedly

"There's nothing to worry about." Nagi reassured her "We'll figure something out, and I'm sure everyine over there would be more than willing to help out."

Looking out the window, Konoka saw the mansion come into view. There was a sizable crowd by the drive in, amongst them stood Mana, Yue, Nodoka and several other familiar faces. Konoka could see the worried looks on their faces. Kaede must have told them about Setsuna's condition.

"Nagi-sama!" Yue exclaimed in surprise as Nagi stepped out of the driver side door. "Why are you.."

"Long time no see Yue-chan, Everyone" Nagi waved with a smile

His moment in the spotlight ended when Konoka opened the door and stepped out, Yue rushing over worriedly.

"Konoka! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Yue checked her over worriedly "How are you doing."

"I'm fine Yue-chan." Konoka replied "I'm not hurt."

Yue caught sight of Setsuna laying in the backseat and her face fell. "Setsuna-sama's condition?"

"She's asleep." came the quiet reply from the healer. "Her injuries were quite extensive. It'll take time to heal. For now, her life is not in danger."

Though Yue's expression remained twisted with worry, she relaxed a little upon hearing Konoka's words. "Was I right? Was it-"

"Let's move into the mansion before we continue." Nagi cut in. "We can explain everything later. Right now we should get Setsuna into bed to rest. Mana, could you-"

The tall soldier was already pulling Setsuna into her arms as he spoke, effortlessly lifting the sleeping girl.

"Put her to bed, then come find us in the study. Yue, Nodoka. I want you to fill me in on everything that Setsuna's looked at in the past month. Everything. Rest of you, I know you're worried about Setsuna, but the mansion can't run without any of you. I promise you we'll update you on Setsuna's status, but for now, please, back to work."

Nagi strode off quickly with Yue and Nodoka in tow. The crowd dispersed reluctantly as Konoka followed after Mana.

The walk to Setsuna's room was silent, neither Mana nor Konoka saying anything to each other. Mana laid Setsuna on the bed, drawing the covers up to Setsuna's chin.

"Ano.. Mana-san." Konoka started.

"Stay with her." Mana straightened up " I'll give Chizuru a call. I'll be back."

Somehow the stoic sniper knew what Konoka was about to say, and left Konoka alone with Setsuna as she did so. As much as Mana was worried about Setsuna, she knew no one was more affected by it than Konoka herself.

It was a good 10 minutes before Mana returned, and Konoka never shifted from where she sat on the edge of the bed, her hands tightly holding Setsuna's.

"Chizuru will be here in about an hour." Mana spoke as she re-entered the room.

Konoka nodded in acknowledgement her fingers brushing over the back of Setsuna's hand.

"Konoka, I know you want to stay, but we need to go. Nagi-sama is waiting." Mana spoke softly, using a tone Konoka had never heard before.

Placing one last kiss to the back of Setsuna's hand, Konoka left the room with Mana, heading to the study where Nagi was quickly screening through file after file.

"Nodoka, grab me the report from the raid 3 months ago. Yue, bring that stack of files here."

The study had never been in more of a mess. Nagi sat at Setsuna's desk, his keen eyes sifting through all the files that Nodoka and Yue brought him. The two scurried around the study as Nagi asked for specific reports and files. Despite the chaos in the room, Nagi looked up the moment they walked through the door, smiling as he snapped the file in his hand shut.

"You're here. Awesome." He got up from the chair and strode towards them. "Right. Let's get started." Nagi faced all of them, his face serious "At this moment, with Setsuna as gravely injured as she is, and Kaede gone, there is no one left that is able to take up their responsibilities" He glanced at Mana and added "Normally, Mana would be taking charge, but there's too much to do for one person."

"I suppose you'll be taking over, Nagi-sama." Yue guessed, crossing her arms.

A wry smile spread across Nagi's face "Good guess, but I'm not taking over. You are. All of you."

"What?!" Yue exclaimed loudly in surprise "You want us to… that's impossible. We only know a fraction of what Setsuna-sama does."

"Which is why I'll be around to teach you." Nagi nodded to himself "The four of you should be able to handle anything that come your way."

"This is crazy!" Yue shook her head in disbelief.

"Crazy, but definitely not impossible." Nagi shook his head "Each of you have the capabilities to do what needs to be done. Working together, all of you have the necessary experience and skills to take over Setsuna's job. Of course this is all temporary until Setsuna gets back on her feet" He added quickly at the end.

The four girls looked at each other uncertainly, well 3 of them did. Mana merely stood there quietly her face as stoic as ever.

"So? Waddya say? Are you willing to give it a try?" Nagi asked with a smile, he already knew the answer to that question.

"I'm in."

Surprisingly, Konoka was the first to speak up "I want to do something for Setsuna."

"We're in too." Yue nodded, Nodoka doing the same.

There was no need to ask Mana, it was clear what her answer would be. Nagi felt a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He knew this was the right choice. It wasn't the easy choice, but it was the right one.

"Well then, let's get started." Nagi began "Take a seat. This will take a while."

* * *

Konoka dragged herself back into the room, exhausted. The amount of information she had received from Nagi was well beyond her imagination. To think that Setsuna handled so much alone was surprising. The gritty details of her job that Setsuna would have never told Konoka, had been laid bare before the young mage. Konoka clambered into the large bed after changing, sinking into the soft mattress of the bed. She laid there next to Setsuna, watching the slow rise and fall of her chest. Konoka intertwined their fingers together as she fell asleep, too tired to even dream about anything.

The next day was only the beginning. Nagi worked the four of them hard, coaching them on their various tasks. Konoka rarely saw Mana anymore, the soldier constantly out to assist Negi with the raids. With Yue and Nodoka handling the administration and information network, Mana was free to participate in many of Negi's plans, much more than Setsuna would have gone. The young boy was more than happy to have Mana helping out. Yue handled all the reports Mana sent in, sorting them out and taking down important notes. She worked closely with Nodoka who managed the information network, finding out dates, names and locations of their targets.

Konoka found herself in Setsuna's shoes, literally. With Setsuna out of commission, Nagi had given Konoka the toughest task of all. With the information from Yue and Nodoka, Konoka would be visiting auction sites and slave markets, much like Setsuna did before. The point was to keep up social appearances for Setsuna while under the pretense that she was away on important business. Now, dressed in Setsuna's clothes and an elaborate mask on her face, Konoka found herself travelling to a slave market for her first assignment.

"Don't be nervous." Nagi spoke from beside her, dressed in an equally flashy attire. "You are a representative of the Sakurazaki household. Be firm, be selfish, don't be yourself. Be Sakurazaki Setsuna."

"Sakurazaki…." Konoka let the name slip off her lips. She recalled once before, early on that Setsuna had mentioned that it was her mother's maiden name, and she had always used it as her own, having no ties to her demon father.

"I'll be right there with you." Nagi winked "As your butler of course."

Still, it was frightening to think that she would be once again stepping into a place that was filled with nightmares.

"Koutarou will be right there to protect you as well. Any time you feel threatened, call him out. His presence will make them back off."

The wolf boy was lazily snoozing on the seat again, much like the first time she had been brought home by Setsuna. The car stopped, and Konoka was pretty sure her heart stopped as well.

"Showtime, Ojou-sama." Nagi adjusted the mask on his face stepping out of the car.

Konoka stepped out, her eyes already recognizing the dirty surroundings.

"Stand up straight. Keep your head high." Nagi whispered

Taking a deep breathe, Konoka steeled herself "Let's go."

Her voice came out much more confident than she felt, and Konoka was barely keeping it together as they walked deeper into the market. The sights and sounds were all too familiar to her, and the memories began to flood back into her mind.

"Stay sharp! We're here." Nagi's voice snapped her out of her thoughts as they came to several pedestals.

"Welcome!" A sleazy voice reached her ears as the seller stepped forth, then stopped with a frown. "You're not Sakurazaki Ojou-sama."

Konoka felt her heart speed up, her mouth went dry. She froze. She had no idea what to say, what to do. She could only stare at the greasy bear like slave trader, frozen in fear.

"The Mistress is away on urgent business at the moment. We were sent in her place. Now I suggest you stop wasting our time." Nagi sneered from his position behind Konoka "Ojou-sama wants to see the product. No need for all this nonsense ."

"Why yes, of course." the bear trader nodded quickly, hurriedly moving to the pedestals. "Only for someone of your master's caliber, I have the finest from my stock right here."

Konoka let her eyes scan the pedestals. Each held a different slave, all avoided her gaze with fear. Demons and humans had no difference in this cruel reality. A slave was a slave, doesn't matter if its demon or human. The people on the pedestals, Konoka was grateful that there were no young children among them. It was much harder to see such young lives thrown into such horror, reminding her if her own experiences. The ones before her now were mostly adults, probably trained to a certain degree to ensure obedience. Konoka never really understood the way they ranked slaves, how they determined the "best". Nagi was slowly teaching her, but there was too much to memorise in such a short time.

Her eyes rested upon a pedestal in the middle. It was a young adult bird demon. A male, chained at the ankles by heavy chains. The feathers upon his body were limp and dull, broken in many places. Their eyes met for a moment, but he quickly looked away, lowering his gaze.

"A fine choice." the trader caught her eye and shifted closer. "He's a parrot demon. They are known for their memorization and mimicking skills. Excellent entertainers if I do say so myself." He walked over with a prod, poking the young demon "Show Ojou-sama what you can do."

The bird demon flinched at the prod upon his skin, but shakily repeated in a perfect mimic "Show Ojou-sama what you can do."

"A fine specimen." The bear trader stepped closer "He's going for a reasonably low price."

"Koutarou!" Konoka spoke out suddenly, the wolf boy coming out of the shadows upon hearing his name.

Stepping forth, he did the exact same thing Konoka had seen him do when she was the one on the pedestal. He sniffed and circled around, eyeing the bird demon, who shrunk back in fear.

"He's good." He spoke, moving back.

The bear trader, initially spooked by the boy's sudden appearance, smiled nervously "Yeah, everything is good yeah?"

Konoka took her time staring at the bird demon once more. There was so much on her mind, and this entire scene was making her sick to her stomach. When she finally turned back, she was surprised to see the slaver shifting nervously, his eyes darting about.

"We'll take him." Konoka spoke in a low tone, trying to emulate how Setsuna would be.

She quickly spun on her heel, not wanting to stay any longer, her facade was breaking and she knew it. So did Nagi. The red haired mage threw a bag of money at the slaver, and Koutarou grabbed the heavy chains, taking their purchase with them. Konoka didn't even make it to the vehicle before the contents of her stomach came right out, the bitter bile coating her mouth as she coughed violently into the nearby bushes. A large hand pulled her hair out of her face, another patting her on the back.

"You did well for your first time." Nagi spoke as Konoka continued to empty her stomach into the shrubs.

He handed her a bottle of water to wash away the taste, which she did so gratefully. "Can we go home now?"

"Of course." Nagi nodded, ushering her back to the car.

The bird demon with them seemed mighty confused at their interaction, but quickly averted his eyes when they drew near, following Koutarou into the vehicle.

"What's your name?" Nagi asked, removing his mask as he leaned back into the seat with a smile. "Your birth name."

As nauseous as she felt, Konoka knew the familiarity of the question. Setsuna had asked her the same thing way back then.

"Gouki." The parrot responded hesitantly, unsure of where the conversation was leading to.

Konoka tuned out the rest of their conversation as her stomach continued to churn, closing her eyes in an attempt to stop the nauseousness. When she finally opened her eyes, Nagi was shaking her lightly.

"Konoka, we're back."

"Sorry." Konoka muttered as she stepped out of the vehicle "I wasn't much help."

"You've exceeded my expectations. " Nagi reassured her once again. "Go get some rest."

Konoka walked into the mansion, feeling exhausted.

"Konoka!"

Lifting her head, Konoka saw the worried faces of Yue and Nodoka. The two rushed towards her. "How was it? Are you okay?"

Smiling weakly, Konoka nodded "Sec-chan's job is really hard. Going to those places all the time..."

Yue and Nodoka grimaced, feeling rather sorry for Konoka. She had the hardest job out of the three of them, having to go out and come face to face with slavers. Yue wrapped an arm around Konoka's shoulder, squeezing it lightly for comfort.

"I'm not feeling too good." Konoka admitted quietly, "I'm gonna go lie down." She bowed apologetically as she made her way to Setsuna's room, leaving Yue and Nodoka staring worriedly at each other.

Konoka threw up again when she reached the room, barely making it to the sink in time.

Her stomach churned violently as she rinsed the bile from her mouth. Konoka quickly threw off the uncomfortable dress and crawled under the covers, scooting as close to Setsuna as she could, feeling the other girl's warmth on her bare skin.

"Sec-chan." Konoka whispered "How do you.. I can't… I'm not as strong as you. I can't keep doing this. I don't know how." She closed her eyes as another wave of nausea washed over her. Wake up, Sec-chan. I need you."

There was a knock at the door, and a familiar face popped in. "Konoka-chan?"

Konoka recognised the busty doctor immediately, despite having only met her briefly once before "Chizuru-san."

The doctor smiled walking in with her briefcase "How are you feeling? Nagi said you were a little under the weather. Threw up a couple of times too." She placed a hand on Konoka's forehead "Hmmm you're not running a fever. That's good."

"I'm okay." Konoka spoke unconvincingly "Just a little nauseous."

"Take these, it'll help." Chizuru looked at her with a smile as she handed Konoka some pills. "It's normal. I remember when Setsuna had her first assignment. She didn't fare too well after that either."

Konoka shifted in the bed, curious despite her condition, quickly swallowing the pills. "She threw up too?"

"More than that." Chizuru sat at the edge of the bed, gently tucking a strand of hair behind Setsuna's ear. "She couldn't keep solid food down for almost a week. We had to hook her up to an IV drip to supplement the lack of nutrients. Nagi was so worried. He thought he did something wrong."

Konoka's eyes widened in surprise. To think someone as strong as Setsuna had so much trouble on her first assignment.

"Don't ever think you're weak, because of this." Chizuru smiled "Setsuna went through it, and she came out stronger than ever. You can too."

"Thank you,Chizuru-san." Konoka nodded in understanding "I'll keep that in mind.  
The doctor stood up, brushing off the imaginary dust from her white coat "Well then, I really should get going. Take care Konoka" Chizuru tossed a bottle towards Konoka, who caught it expertly "For nausea."

Her heels clacked against the floor as she left the room, the atmosphere settling into silence once again. Alone with Setsuna once again, Konoka sighed as she felt the nausea begin to fade slightly. The pills must be kicking in. What they didn't help with was the exhaustion that was weighing heavily on her let her hands skim over Setsuna's abdomen, feeling the warmth beneath her fingertips, the soft beating of her heart reverberating through her skin.

"I can do it too." Konoka whispered "Watch me Sec-chan. Watch over me. I'll get stronger. I will."


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me

Copyrighting not intended

Apologies for the long update. Merry Christmas to all my readers. Enjoy this long update. This story is reaching its end. Despite the long updates, thanks for sticking with this story and supporting KonoSetsu. Look forward to my next fic, because I can assure you its not too far behind.

* * *

Konoka couldn't shake off the odd feeling she'd been having since morning. It had only been a couple of weeks since Nagi started teaching them, and though Konoka was slowly getting more comfortable with her role, she still had doubts that lingered in her mind. This morning was like any other. Konoka woke up and kissed Setsuna before she headed to the study to check her schedule. She had then gone to 2 auctions and had brought back 7 people, handing them over to the twins to get them settled in. Ever since she returned from the auction house, Konoka had been feeling rather uneasy, and it wasn't the usual sickness she felt from witnessing the horrors at the auctions. She had gotten used to it long ago. While it was still sickening to watch, Konoka no longer felt ill from the sights.

Frowning lightly, Konoka ripped the mask from her face as she entered the mansion, handing off the last of the people she had rescued to the twins. Then as per her normal routine, Konoka headed straight for the room she shared with Setsuna. She always felt better next to Setsuna, the sleeping girl's presence calming her nerves. As Konoka approached the door, the uneasy feeling in her chest grew. She began to hear whispers and murmurs from inside the room. Konoka knew it wasn't any of the people in the mansion. She had forbidden anyone but the 4 heads to be in the room, if someone wanted to visit, one of them had to be there. A paranoid precaution Konoka took to keep Setsuna safe and under watch at all times. Konoka unlocked the door and threw it open.

"So this is how you look like Senpai." the sultry voice reached Konoka's ears even before she laid eyes on the figure in the room. "You're even more beautiful than I expected."

"Tsukuyomi!" Konoka gasped in surprise as she caught sight of the small information broker, her hands caressing the sides of Setsuna's face. "What are you doing here?"

"Well well if it isn't Senpai's little pet. It's been quite a while since we last met." The information broker lifted her gaze and smiled as she caught sight of Konoka "I haven't heard from Senpai in a while, so I thought I would drop by to say hi. Instead I come in and see Senpai waiting for me in bed. She really is a pretty little thing isn't she?"

Konoka's magic flared up so violently she was sure even Mana, who was working on the other end of the mansion could feel it. Effortlessly, she lifted the petite broker, slamming her into a nearby wall and holding her there with her magic. Tsukuyomi gave her a lopsided grin.

"What are you doing here?!" Konoka hissed once again, surprising herself with the tone she was using.

"So you finally grew a pair." Tsukuyomi laughed despite the pressure around her body.

"Shut up!" Konoka growled, slamming Tsukuyomi into the wall once again.

"Make up your mind. Do you want me to answer you or not?" Tsukuyomi continued to provoke Konoka, whose magic continued to flare out dangerously.

"Konoka!" Mana burst in, guns drawn. Her eyes landed on the smirking information broker, "Tsukuyomi. How did you get in?"

"Security at the mansion really sucks." the girl grinned "You should really consider upping it. Not that it would matter anyway."

"We can't let her leave." Konoka scowled "She's seen Sec-chan's face."

"Such a pretty one too. Such a shame about the injury on her face." Tsukuyomi grunted as the force on her tightened, Konoka was losing her temper.

"Enough Konoka." Mana rested a hand on Konoka's shoulder. "Let her down."

"But-" Konoka protested

"There's nothing she can do here." Mana reasoned gently, although her hand still rested on the grip of her pistols warily. "Not while I'm around."

Konoka turned her gaze to Tsukuyomi, who still had a smirk on her face. With a sigh, she lowered the information broker.

"Well that was fun wasn't it." Tsukuyomi brushed herself off. "Now if you'd excuse me, I'd like a moment in private to speak to senpai."

Konoka scowled, and moved to speak, but Mana cut her off "Leave."

Tsukuyomi merely laughed, and why should I listen to you? It's not like any of you can stop me."

Mana tossed an envelope at the Tsukuyomi, who caught it quickly.

"I suppose this is a bribe of some sort." Tsukuyomi scoffed, eyeing the package suspiciously.

"Let's call it a deal." Mana narrowed her eyes "I'll give you the rest, on the condition you never step foot into this mansion ever again."

"If you think a simple bribe is going to stop me from seeing senpai you've got another thing coming." Tsukuyomi shook her head, peering inside the envelope. Konoka watched as her face change to a look of surprise

"This is…" Tsukuyomi let out a calculated smile. Konoka could see the gears turning in the broker's head. "I get the rest of this, if i never step in here again?"

"That's the condition." Mana replied simply, ignoring the questioning look on Konoka's face.

"Deal." Tsukuyomi grinned as she caught a second package from Mana. "It's been fun, Pet."

Tsukuyomi vanished as quickly as she had arrived, leaving Konoka and Mana standing in an eerily quiet room.

After a moment of silence, Konoka mustered up the courage to ask "What did you give her?"

"Nothing you need to worry about." Mana replied quietly "It's just a little something I got from Nagi for a situation like this."

Nagi again. He always seemed to be saving the day, even if he was nowhere near the mansion. The man had taken off momentarily to check on Negi's progress, leaving the 4 girls in charge of the mansion for the first time. Konoka let out a shaky sigh as she turned back to Setsuna.

"Thank you Mana." Konoka whispered "Had you not come.." Konoka trailed off, knowing that she could have unleashed hell onto the intruding information broker.

Mana gave her a smile, though the brunette was facing away from her. "Setsuna will wake up. She will."

Konoka nodded quietly, moving towards the bed. Mana left the two alone, knowing Konoka needed time to calm down. Slipping quietly onto the bed, Konoka curled up next to Setsuna like she always did, resting her head on Setsuna's chest. The strong beating of her lover's heart relaxed the young girl, her emotions no longer troubling her as much as it did. Konoka laced her fingers with Setsuna's, closing her eyes as she listened to Setsuna's heart.

There was a twitch, and Konoka's eyes snapped open. Another twitch had her sitting up, staring right into Setsuna's sleeping features.

"Sec-chan? Can you hear me?" Konoka whispered, hope rising in her chest.

There was another twitch in Setsuna's fingers, and it brought a smile to Konoka's face.

"Open your eyes Sec-chan." Konoka pleaded quietly

While it seemed for a moment that the dark haired girl was awakening, Konoka's pleas went unheard as Setsuna fell silent, her body as still as it had been before. The hope that Konoka had built up shattered, bringing down a flood of emotion. For the first time since Setsuna's fight, Konoka broke down, hot tears streaming down her face. It hurt. It hurt so badly. The disappointment, the loneliness and the stress came crashing down all at once. Konoka sobbed, her tears soaking into the fabric of Setsuna's shirt, the front wrinkling as Konoka held it in a tight vice-like grip. Konoka cried herself to sleep, tears still streaking down her face as she passed out from exhaustion.

Outside the room, Mana stood there quietly, fists clenched tightly by her side. Konoka's cries had reached her ears, and Mana guessed even Yue and Nodoka had heard it from the study just a couple rooms down. There was nothing they could do to alleviate the pain they were all feeling, no way to help Konoka in any way. All they could do was wait. Mana hated feeling helpless. She hadn't felt this helpless since her life as a slave. Though Nagi was the one that had rescued her from a life of slavery, Mana had grown up with Setsuna, having met her and Kaede when she was brought to Nagi's home. Mana had grown protective of Setsuna, much like Kaede did. Setsuna was her anchor. The shorter girl had always selflessly put others first, and Mana respected her for it. While Kaede was fiercely defending Setsuna by her side, Mana had chosen to take a step back and protect Setsuna's work, her home, her friends. Mana had always been content to watch Setsuna's back from afar, but now guilt was eating away at her as she wondered if things would have been different had she been by Setsuna's side with Kaede. The tanned girl let out a shaky sigh as she lifted her head, blinking away the tears that was threatening to fall from her eyes

"Mana-san?"a quiet voice caught her attention.

Mana turned to see Yue and Nodoka looking at her worriedly, their hands clasped tightly together.

"She's okay." Mana reassured the two girls "It seemed Setsuna moved for a moment, but it was a false alarm."

Yue nodded sadly as Nodoka squeezed her hand in comfort. "I wish we could do something."

"You're not the only one." Mana admitted. "But right now all we can do is wait for Setsuna to wake up on her own."

Nodoke started to sniffle, which caused Yue to start crying as well. Mana pulled the two of them closer, her head bowed as she tried to keep her own tears at bay.

"Setsuna will be okay. So will Konoka." Mana repeated, but she couldn't tell if she was trying to convince the two younger girls or trying to convince herself.

* * *

Konoka was visibly quieter during the next few days, and Mana took extra precautions to stop rumors and questions from flying to prevent further distress to Konoka as well as Yue and Nodoka. The tanned soldier would often see Konoka sitting in the garden, staring at the sky blankly, else she would be by Setsuna side, talking to the sleeping girl.

"I'm afraid the diagnosis the still the same" Chizuru sighed as Mana walked her to the front door of the mansion " As far as I can tell, Setsuna is perfectly fine. Medically, there's nothing more I can do."

"Honestly, what are the chances of her waking up?" Mana asked quietly

The busty doctor pressed her lips together "I don't have an answer to that. Physically, Setsuna has recovered from her injuries, and there's nothing keeping her in a coma."

"You think Setsuna doesn't want to wake up?" Mana was taken aback by the statement.

"I can't say for sure," Chizuru sighed deeply "but I wouldn't rule out that possibility."

Mana fell silent, her mind in a whirl as she tried to rationalise why Setsuna would refuse to wake up. They stopped at the main doors, where Chizuru's car was parked.

"Thanks for coming." Mana nodded curtly as she escorted the doctor to her car.

"Anytime." She smiled as she opened the door. "If there is any change in her condition, don't hesitate to-"

A loud yell echoed through the hallways, followed by a loud crash and the sound of breaking glass. Without missing a beat, Mana rushed quickly towards the noise, the doctor not too far behind.

In the kitchen, surrounded by shards of broken glass, Koutarou was scowling as he shook the glass out of his fur.

"What happened here?" Mana asked worriedly.

"Bloody shelf broke for no reason" Koutarou grumbled irritably, being careful not to step on the shards as he stood up

"Koutarou, are you-"

"I'm fine!" the wolf boy scowled loudly, baring his fangs as he cut off the young doctor.

Koutarou stalked angrily out of the kitchen, leaving the mess behind. Mana sighed as she turned to Chizuru, fingers pinching the bridge of her nose

"Sorry about that. Everyone has been a little on edge since Setsuna's return"

"I suppose they're all worried" Chizuru mused.

"Yeah. We all are. " Mana admitted, "but all we can do is wait."

"Maybe you should let them see Setsuna." Chizuru suggested. "Not being able to see Setsuna must be hard on all of them."

"No." Mana shook her head. "It's not like letting them see Setsuna would help anyway. Her safety comes first. And right now she needs to recuperate in peace."

"On the contrary, I think opening up Setsuna's room would actually help both Setsuna and everyone." Chizuru smiled "Setsuna may be in a coma, but I'm sure she can hear all of you. It'll do some good for her to hear how much everyone is worried about her."

"If Konoka's voice can't wake her, i doubt ours would make much of a difference." Mana sighed once again, dejectedly.

Chizuru could see the turmoil of emotions behind Mana's eyes, and decided to push the soldier a little further. "Mana, when was the last time you talked to Setsuna. Like properly sat down and talked to her?"

Caught off guard by the question, Mana faltered, words caught in her mouth. She frowned as she tried to remember the last time she had talked to Setsuna, and was quite surprised that she was drawing a blank. The look on Mana's face was all Chizuru needed, and she patted Mana's shoulder gently with a smile. "Talk to her. Talk about anything, even the small things. It'll help."

Leaving the soldier with those last words, Chizuru left. Mana watched the doctor leave, too caught up in her own thoughts to think about escorting Chizuru back out. Without thinking, Mana shuffled quietly out of the kitchen, leaving the mess behind. She found herself in front of Setsuna's room, staring at the large wooden door. The door seemed to creak loudly as she opened it, the silence of the room rather unsettling.

"Konoka?" Mana spoke, her voice sounding unusually loud to her ears.

The other girl turn, worry etched upon her features. "Mana. Is something the matter?"

"It's nothing." The soldier quickly reassured her. "I just...wanted to talk to Setsuna for a bit."

Konoka was surprised at the request, but nodded with a smile. Quietly, she got up from where she had been sitting and left the room, leaving Mana alone in the room. Making her way to the side of the bed, Mana felt a little awkward. She had wanted to speak with Setsuna, but now that she was here, she had no idea what to say.

"Setsuna, I…" Mana was lost as the words got stuck in her throat. With a sigh, Mana sat down, and tried again. "Setsuna, I really don't know what to say. I'm not much of a talker, that was always kind of your thing." Mana took in another breath "Everyone's been worried about you…. I'm sure Konoka has told you. Yeah…."

There was an awkward pause as Mana struggled to find the right words, to find the right way to put out what was on her mind, but nothing seemed to be working. The soldier leaned forward with a heavy sigh, resting her elbows on the bed with her eyes closed. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, I need you. I don't know what to do. I've always protected everyone while you were away, but with you and Kaede gone, I just…. Am I doing the right thing? Cause it seems like everything's falling apart." Mana felt the prick of tears stinging her eyes, hurriedly blinking them away, trying to compose herself "I don't want to be selfish, but I need you to wake up, because I need you more than anyone knows. I don't know how to function without you. Setsuna, you've always been my rock, and you don't realize it, but when you placed your life in my hands all those years ago, you saved me. I.. I never expected to hear something like that from anyone, but coming from you, it was like I meant something to someone.. For the first time, someone needed me, I had a reason to live. I am who I am today because of you."

As she spoke, silent tears rolled down Mana's cheeks, as she quietly let her feelings out, the bottled up emotions too much for her to handle. She grasped Setsuna's hand tightly, hot tears splashing onto Setsuna's hand, the bedsheets and the floor. "What purpose do I have, if you're not there? Who am I supposed to protect? You gave me a reason to keep moving forward, so please…. don't… don't leave me."

Mana lowered her head as the tears continued to fall, biting her lip to stifle the sound of her cries. Her body trembled, her hair cascading downwards, hiding her face from view as she cried. The atmosphere in the room was heavy as the soldier cried, hunched over the edge of the bed. It was a while before Mana could compose herself, wiping the tear tracks away. She left the room silently, catching sight of Konoka heading in her direction.

"Mana, are you okay?" Konoka asked, concerned as she caught sight of red rimmed eyes.

"I'm okay." Mana replied, trying to convince herself more than Konoka, "I need to speak with you about Setsuna."

"What is it?" Konoka frowned lightly, an uneasy feeling settling in the pit of her stomach.

"I think we should lift the ban on Setsuna's room."

"What?" Konoka's response was not one of disbelief, but held a questioning tone.

"Chizuru suggested it." Mana nodded "She said it might help Setsuna to wake faster if she knew how many people were waiting for her. It'll help with the tension in the mansion too."

Konoka looked hesitant, the frown on her face only deepening. Mana opened her mouth to try to convince her, but Konoka spoke before she could "I suppose we could try."

A wave of relief washed over Mana as she heard Konoka agree. She smiled one of her rare smiles, and Konoka smiled back, adding "On the condition that you watch over her personally."

"You don't trust the others?" Mana asked, but was still happy at the news.

"I don't trust anyone." Konoka shook her head with a smile "That's the first lesson Nagi told me. It's better to be safe than sorry."

"You can count on me" Mana reassured her, resting a hand on Konoka's shoulder. "And I know who's the first person we should tell.

* * *

"Huh!?" Koutarou scowled as he turned to face Mana. "You want me to what?"

"Talk to Setsuna." the soldier had her arms crossed and was leaning against the tree Koutarou had been napping under.

"What good will that do?" He snorted "It's not like it'll be much of a conversation."

"Well for once, Setsuna can hear you" Mana replied softly "It'll do you some good to talk to her. Even if it's just sitting by her side." Koutarou scowled as Mana continued "Everyone's been on edge because of this, and I thought this might help ease some of it. It really does help. It helped me."

The last part was said very softly, so soft that Koutarou only just barely managed to catch it. Surprised at the confession, he merely scowled.

"Fine. I'll go." He grunted out.

Mana smiled softly in response. The two made their way back to Setsuna's room, where Konoka was seated by Setsuna's side once again. Koutarou frowned as he saw Konoka, turning to leave.

"She's busy."

"No she's not." Mana stopped him firmly as Konoka got up from where she was.

"We're interrupting." Koutarou scowled further, trying even harder to leave.

"Koutarou." Mana shook her head with a sigh. This was more troublesome than she had expected it to be.

"She's been waiting for you." Konoka spoke softly, stopping the young wolf hybrid dead in his tracks.

He turned uncertainly, hesitant to move closer. Konoka took him gently by the arm as Koutarou scowled at the contact. She led him to where she had been sitting moments before, and sat him down. Konoka patted him on the shoulder, then turned on her heels, walking out with Mana behind her. As the door closed behind them, Konoka let out a sigh, her gaze casted downwards worriedly.

"You really think it'll work?" Konoka asked for the infinite time.

"Let's hope so." Mana could only attempt to reassure the younger girl.

* * *

The room was silent when she awoke. The cramp in her limbs told Setsuna that she'd been asleep for a while. She half grumbled as she moved her arms and legs, trying to shake some feeling back into them. Her vision was wonky, like something was off. She lifted a hand to her face, fingers finding the long jagged scar that ran over her closed right eye.

"Myouzen." Setsuna murmured as it sparked a memory.

Looking around, Setsuna spotted the item she was looking for. Stretching, Setsuna just barely managed to grab hold of the mirror sitting on the bedside table, no thanks to her uncooperative limbs. Lifting it up to her face, Setsuna saw the full extent of her injury. Her right eye was gone, the scarred tissue sealing the lids together. Biting her lower lip, Setsuna frowned at her appearance, but quickly moved on to the rest of her body. Apart from her old scars, there were no signs of new wounds, which puzzled Setsuna for a moment, but then remembered she had a capable healer by her side, and smiled. Thinking of said healer, Setsuna couldn't help but feel disappointed that Konoka wasn't by her side when she awoke. She dragged herself to the edge of the bed, gingerly setting her feet on the ground. Her first attempt to stand failed, and so did her next few attempts.

"Come on!" Setsuna scowled to herself, shakily willing herself to stand.

On her 8th try, she succeeded. She was shaky, but standing. Taking a deep breath, Setsuna struggled to the door, grasping everything she could to keep herself from falling.

"Just a little further." Setsuna grimaced to herself as her legs began to protest. Her fingers brushed against the door knob as her legs buckled beneath her, sending her crashing to the ground. Throwing out her arms, Setsuna just managed to cushion herself before her head hit the ground, but the impact left her winded.

"Setsuna-sama!" A loud voice proclaimed as the door swung open. Fumika burst in, a worried look cast upon her face. That expression changed from worried to shocked and back to worried in a matter of seconds as she saw Setsuna sprawled out on the ground.

"Setsuna-sama!" Fumika quickly rushed to Setsuna's side, helping the injured girl up into a nearby seat. "You're awake! What were you thinking getting out of bed!" Fumika fussed over her as she worriedly check Setsuna for injuries.

"How are you feeling? Do you hurt anywhere? Are you-"

"Fumika, I'm fine." Setsuna smiled reassuringly, her voice rough and hoarse from lack of use. "I'm okay."

"Setsuna-sama." Fumika began to sniff as tears started to well in her large doe-like eyes. "We were so worried about you." The girl started bawling, throwing herself into Setsuna's arms.

"I'm sorry I worried all of you." Setsuna patted the girl gently on her back "I'm back."

"Setsuna-sama." Another teary voice reached her ears.

Setsuna lifted her head and caught sight of Fuka standing by the door, eyes already filled with tears. Setsuna extended her hand, and Fuka ran straight for her, burying her face into Setsuna's arms, much like her sister. The trio stayed like that for a moment, before the twins pulled back, wiping away their tears.

"Everyone will be so happy that you're awake!" Fuka started to talk excitedly

"We'll have a big celebration!" Fumika nodded excitedly, catching her twin's enthusiasm.

"Hold up. Hold up." Setsuna coughed as she spoke too quickly for her recovering throat.

Fuka handed her a glass of water from the desk, which she gratefully took. The liquid soothed the burning in her throat, easing the pain "Thank you. Where's Nagi-san right now?"

"Nagi-sama?" both Fumika and Fuka were puzzled at the question. "Nagi-sama hasn't been around for weeks."

"Weeks?" now it was Setsuna's turn to be puzzled "Then who's been in charge of the mansion? Negi? Mana?"

A smile spread across the twins' faces "You'll be surprised, Setsuna-sama!"

Fuka ran out of the room quickly, returning with a wheelchair. Setsuna grumbled at the thought of using a wheelchair, but her legs weren't strong enough to support her at the moment. The twins wheeled her out of the room, heading straight for the study. As they approached, Setsuna could hear voices, and quickly recognised them. Mana, Nodoka, Yue and Konoka. They were deep in discussion and Setsuna was beyond surprised.

"Konoka and the others have been working hard since you returned from Mina's place." Fuka explained proudly "Nagi-sama taught them everything they needed to know, and they've been handling everything on their own ever since!"

Setsuna's face twisted into a frown, and Fuka and Fumika got really worried "Setsuna-sama. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Setsuna shook her head quietly, lifting her head with a small smile "Come, I would like to see them."

That request brightened the twin's mood as they pushed Setsuna towards the door. Fumika opened the door, and Setsuna heard all discussion stop.

"What's the matter Fumika?" Konoka addressed the girl by the door.

"Someone wants to meet you all." Fumika explained, barely containing her excitement

"A guest? Who could it be?" Setsuna heard Yue ponder.

There was a collective gasp as Fuka wheeled Setsuna through the door, and here was a blur as three girls dashed forward right into Setsuna's arms, the wheelchair sliding back from the impact. Setsuna grimaced slightly at the collision, but said nothing, patting them all on the back. Mana merely smiled from where she stood, though her emotions were clearly shown in her expression.

"Setsuna-sama!" Yue wailed as she buried her head in Setsuna's left shoulder.

Setsuna chuckled, pulling them all closer to her. Yue and Nodoka pulled back after a while, but Konoka remained, clinging on to Setsuna for dear life.

"Konoka." Setsuna called gently "Konoka, look at me."

When she didn't respond, Setsuna gently grasped Konoka's chin, lifting her head to meet her gaze. Leaning forward, Setsuna kissed Konoka gently. A soft chaste kiss filled with longing and passion. Setsuna pulled back with a smile, her thumb brushing away the tears that were rolling down Konoka's cheeks.

"Hey. You look beautiful." Setsuna spoke softly

"Sec-chan." Konoka sniffed, a smile spreading across her face despite her tears "I..I love you. I love you so much."

"I've heard you've been busy." Setsuna let out a chuckle, turning her gaze to the others as well. "All of you. Thank you."

"Someone had to do it" Yue crossed her arms but the smile remained on her face.

"We were glad to help!" Nodoka added "I never knew Setsuna-sama had so much to do."

Konoka and Yue nodded in agreement."I'm glad to see you're awake. All of us are." Mana spoke from where she stood.

"I'm sorry for worrying you." Setsuna bowed as low as she could in the wheelchair.

"We need to have a celebration!" Fuka and Fumika exclaimed loudly once again.

Setsuna winced at the volume. "No parties" Mana spoke before Setsuna could. "Setsuna just woke up. She's in no condition for a party."

"We'll hold off for now." Yue agreed. "Fuka, Fumika, give Chizuru a call. Setsuna-sama you need to get back in bed to rest."

"I'm fine, Yue." Setsuna shook her head in protest.

"You don't get a say in this." Mana took the handlebars on Setsuna's wheelchair and pushed her out of the room. "Right now you need to spend some time with Konoka."

"What? Mana-san, we're still in the middle of-" Konoka protested, a fierce blush creeping up on her cheeks

"That can wait." Mana shook her head, then leaned next to Konoka's ears "You need this."

"Thank you." Konoka whispered back gratefully. In truth, Konoka wanted nothing more than to be by Setsuna's side.

"Nothing kinky now. Don't want Chizuru to walk in on you." Mana teased lightly as both Setsuna and Konoka's faces flushed a bright red. Quietly, Konoka took the handlebars and pushed Setsuna back to her room.

"How have you been Konoka?" Setsuna spoke quietly as Konoka closed the door behind her. "I heard you and the other girls have taken charge of the mansion."

"I'm okay…. now." Konoka replied as she took a seat next to Setsuna, their hands clasped in a gentle embrace. She took a breath "I never knew how much you had to do until now. The four of us could barely keep up and there you were just doing all of it by yourself."

Setsuna smiled. "The paperwork isn't that bad.." She trailed off as she reached a realization. Her eyes widened in surprise and her voice dropped low "Konoka. What did Nagi make you do?"

"Eh…" Konoka was taken aback by the sudden change in mood.

"He didn't" Setsuna's features twisted into one of anger "Did he make you go out there?"

"Sec-chan…" Konoka tried to speak, but was overshadowed by Setsuna's anger

"I can't believe him!" Setsuna growled angrily "He should have never let you go out there!" Her hands shook angrily, clenching tightly into fists. Konoka could see her whole body shaking in rage, her face twisted into a deep scowl.

"It's okay Sec-chan. I-" Konoka began

"No it's not okay!" Setsuna seethed angrily. She coughed violently as she over exerted herself. Konoka reacted instantly, rubbing Setsuna's back as she doubled over in pain.

"Calm down Sec-chan. You can't get too worked up. Your body still needs time to recover."

"You shouldn't have had to do it." Setsuna whispered quietly, like all the rage and energy had been expended "I never wanted you to experience it. I wanted to protect you."

"I chose to do it." Konoka cupped Setsuna's face gently, staring at her in the eyes. "Nagi-san gave me a chance to back out, but I refused."

"Why?" Setsuna asked, her voice small and broken "Why would you do something like that?"

"Because…" Konoka hesitated, taking a breath "Because I wanted to be like you."

Setsuna lifted her head, surprised. Konoka continued "I wanted to be as strong as you Sec-chan. I wanted to continue because I know what it feels like to be saved, and I want to save others just like me. Just like you did." Konoka knelt down in front of Setsuna, hand grasping Setsuna's tightly "For once, I wanted to show how much I've changed, how much I've grown thanks to you."

Konoka hugged Setsuna tightly, and Setsuna returned it the best she fell into the embrace, tightly holding onto Konoka. "The others…"

"No." Konoka shook her head "Yue and Nodoka handled the paperwork. Mana mostly helps Negi with the raids. They never went to the auctions." Konoka felt Setsuna's shoulder's drop in relief, a soft sigh escaping her lips.

Konoka grasped Setsuna's chin, lifting it so that their eyes met. "You are not alone. You have Mana, Yue, Nodoka, Nagi-san, Kaede too." Konoka licked her dry lips "And you have me. I'll always be by your side, so please, let us help you. Let us return the favor."

Konoka noted how pale Setsuna was. It was clear her body was still adjusting to being awake and all the movement and excitement had worn Setsuna out. Konoka stood up, pushing the wheelchair closer to the bed. In a surprising show of strength, Konoka lifted Setsuna from the wheelchair, setting her onto the bed, all while Setsuna blushed a fierce red.

"I can't be resting now. There's so much to do." Setsuna protested, but her voice was soft.

"Things that we can handle." Konoka shook her head "You need to focus on getting back onto your feet first."

* * *

Time passed quickly, and Setsuna was soon back on her feet. The celebration for Setsuna never happened, the mansion too busy with a sudden influx of work. As much as she hated it, Setsuna hung back as she built up her strength, letting Konoka and the others continue to take charge. Her legs were slowly regaining their strength, though not fully recovered, they were strong enough that Setsuna could walk around on her own once more.

Setsuna found herself staring at her reflection in the mirror, eyes tracing the deep scar across her eye. She sighed. While Setsuna was never overly concerned around her looks, the scar was quite hard to miss and Setsuna couldn't help but feel a little down. The disfigurement on her face has led Setsuna to having second thoughts about something that she'd been planning for a while. The whole situation with Mina and Myouzen had been so sudden that all her plans had just flown out the window. Now with a visually permanent reminder of her encounter and what she had been through, Setsuna couldn't help but hesitate.

"Setsuna."

The sound of her name caused her to turn around, locking gazes with Mana "You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, Mana. I did." Setsuna nodded "I want you to accompany me out."

"Out?" Mana narrowed her gaze "I don't think you should be heading out in your condition."

"I'm fine, Mana." Setsuna rolled her eyes. "All of you need to stop babying me." She shook her head, then her voice dropped into a softer tone "I'm planning to buy a ring."

"A ring?" Mana folded her arms across her chest, smirking as she leaned against the wall "Should you be talking to Konoka about this instead."

Setsuna flushed red, stammering a little "I uh… I was planning on giving the ring to her as a surprise….."

"Marriage proposal?" Mana finished for her, eyebrows raised slightly "That's a little fast, don't you think? Both of you are barely 21."

"No!" Setsuna waved her hand frantically, her face now a flaming red "Well uh…It's been 2 years since we met, and I was thinking of giving her a promise ring." Setsuna looked down at her feet, rocking back and forth on her heels "It's uh… a promise for the future."

"So marriage?"

Setsuna turned a deeper shade of red. "Well… yeah.."

Mana couldn't help but feel amused at the embarrassed girl standing before her. A far cry from the confident person Mana had grown to respect. Only Konoka could turn Setsuna into a blushing mess. She knew Setsuna would do anything for Konoka, but she also recognised the look of hesitation in Setsuna's eyes.

Mana scoffed, running her fingers through her hair "I know you, Setsuna. If you wanted to do it, you would have already done it. And knowing Konoka, she would have said yes and both of you would be living happily ever after. So really, why are you hesitating?"

It was just like Mana to be able to read Setsuna like a book. The dark haired girl lowered her head, "I'm..not…" She sighed defeated, "I'm broken."

Mana shook her head "We're all broken in some way. Don't you think Konoka already knows that. Despite everything you've been through, Konoka loves you for who you are. Even a blind man can see it."

"I know." Setsuna pressed her lips together "but..."

"But what? You already know Konoka doesn't care."

"Because I don't know how long I can..." Setsuna blurted out, then bit her lower lip "What if I can't provide her with what she wants."

"And what does Konoka want?"

Setsuna fell silent, head still lowered. Mana sighed. She grabbed Setsuna by the shoulders "Listen. All Konoka wants, is you. Not a grand lifestyle, not money and certainly not sex."

Setsuna's head snapped up quickly her eyes wide. Mana continued "Intimacy is not everything in a relationship, you of all people should know that. Konoka loves you, Setsuna. You, as a person. She love you as someone who's always by her side, someone that gives her comfort and safety when she needs it. She loves you, Setsuna. Can't you see that?"

"Sec-chan!" Konoka's voice echoed throughout the corridor, interrupting their conversation.

Mana pulled back, releasing Setsuna's shoulders. Flustered, Setsuna bit her lower lip "Thank you Mana. I think I understand."

Mana cocked an eyebrow, but nodded. Setsuna smiled brightly, the biggest smile Mana had been in a while, before rushing off. She doubled back for a moment "uhh Mana…"

"We'll go tomorrow. I know a good place." Mana smiled.

Satisfied, Setsuna left to find Konoka, leaving Mana alone in the silent corridor. Mana chuckled, it was going to be amusing once everyone finds out what Setsuna's been planning.


End file.
